The Hero Super Nova His Wife
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: Pretty much Hawks wife and the life she lives, she is the Solar Hero working under Endeavor. I did this because I was bored but I also love Hawks, read if you want. Rated M for Sex, swearing, drug use, fighting violence and adultish themes


The hero: Super Nova- His Wife

**Had this idea one day, got bored, anyway sort of goes along with the story line, sorry for mistakes and yes I know some might say a little OOC with characters, its jumpy and also I am terrible with full stops, also I edited but there might still be mistakes present, sorry for that, read if you want, I also love Hawks so I hope I kept him within character, tell me if you like. **

I stepped out onto the steps and was immediately hit with the sun directly in my eyes, I covered my eyes with my arm as I stepped down the steps from the plane, I wore my signature converse shoes, singlet and jeans. I had no idea if someone was to be here to pick me up; I walked to the conveyer belt waiting for my black bags with a Calcifer decal on them from Howls Moving Castle. It took a while but finally I had all three bags, one duffle, and two travel zip ups on wheels that I rolled behind me, stepping onto the escalators I let the steps take me down while I ruffled through my leather hand bag, I found the brochure and information about Endeavor's agency here in Japan, it had taken a while to get her from the U.S.

I saw a man in a tuxedo, obviously he was some sort of driver he stood beside others who also held names on cardboard, I saw my real name on it and I cringed but I suppose it was better than seeing my hero name on it. I walked up to him "let's get going then," he seemed to get a shot of surprise cover his face "oh so your Alexus?" I nodded and gave a forced awkward smile that said 'hurry up' he was kind enough to take two of my bags and we went out front to a black BMW and put my items in the boot as I took a seat in the back and buckled up, pulling out my phone I texted Maddie '_made it, just found my driver, will tell you how meeting Endeavor goes. 3._' I sighed locking my phone Maddie was my best friend, the only family members I have is my dad… if you want to call him family he feels more like a stranger than anything.

I read over the information on the pamphlet and I saved the website, email, fax and contact numbers and address in my phone, I logged into and created an account on hero talk and news channels for Japan. I wasn't the best when it came to Japanese and I really did not know much about the foreign land, I did not think I would ever get sent over here especially forced in such a way by legal issues with my last agency head, but here I had to learn on the go. Japanese was always taught in school, so at least I had that but I had no clue about anything else, I did hear that their laws were different here though, most likely because they had quirks here longer. It was no secret that quirks started here in Japan and by the time the world was fully included with this phenomenon that Japan had already been dealing with the change socially, politically and within the community and Education sectors, so I would need to learn the differences here, hopefully nothing drastic.

Boy was I wrong, so here I am standing in a large room with a sitting area, massive desk with the number one hero sitting behind it and informing me very strictly and sternly what he expects from me. I had to admit he annoyed me, I did not like being told what to do and when nor how, I stood jaw tense and waited for him to finish his spill, I bet in the information he was sent from Pyro to him was that I attacked him for no reason and that I had to have stern and strict whipping into shape to be a better hero, which was bull shit.

I had to admit the man was fucking massive like the dam hulk they have in the UK that I read about, he was tall even when sitting down, I admired his hero combat clothes, they were a dark blue-black that had sections that his fire spewed through I wondered what it was made out of because I had to rely heavily on my chain link metal armour which left nothing to the imagination as it was the only thing I could not burn up with my quirk. I was unlucky that David Stone was incarcerated so I never got a really good support item worker to help me out. With my quirk I worked in the agency of Celsius when I was still a student at C.H.A which stands for Colombia Hero Academy, it was fun and I liked it, but once I graduated I went under Pyro and his agency I should have stuck with Celsius however he passed away.

I listened to him "you will be staying here at the agency until you can get your own place, this place also has all other facilities that will benefit your training, I however will not be having insubordination like you did for Pyro's agency do I make myself clear?" I heard the sternness in his voice "transparently," I could tell he didn't like my answer but took it anyway. "As for your outfit, you will need a new hero costume, I only take the best of the best and I took you because well of your quirk, the times and what Japan is going through and the fact that Pyro asked me himself, if not for that you would not be so well looked after trying to find a new agency especially with a lawsuit on your hands from your last." I took in a deep breath to calm myself…I hated that no matter how many times I said the truth everyone heard white noise.

"Alrighty, I am eager to learn under you, but also it sounds great getting a new costume, where and when shall we be doing this?" He nodded liking what he heard, he had my file open on his desk, I was sure he was happy to take me on as all his people had fire or heat like abilities. "I am sending you to the Support company I went to for my own, I read what you had been using for the time being, that won't run here in Japan there is a dress code policy here unlike in America, you will need to be suitably covered and presentable for the public to look up too as a symbol. But I do understand that you need as much skin open for your quirk, I am sure you will benefit from seeing Mai-san at Major Alterations, I think she will find something suitable, the driver will take you, the sooner that you get your new combat suit the sooner you can start training and then go on patrol." I nodded, I typically hated being told what to do however right now in a foreign place and with no one here to help me out, it was somewhat nice to be told what to do and when just hopefully not with my actual hero work.

I was about to turn around and go back to the car to head off to the company just mentioned "also take your old outfit they can use that metal, not something easy to come by; that material that is… anything else I need to know about your quirk?" he gave me a grave look and I thought "what does it say?"

He hummed looking down "Quirk- Super Nova the ability to harness the sun's temperature and fully dose yourself in your flames so long as your skin is free to absorb the oxygen in the air. This also helps you to fly and hover in the air if needed. You can manipulate your own flames into objects and items but no other fire, you also have an ultimate move called 'Erupt' you can cause a high density explosion out from your body in a full circumference of near an entire small city, but your left without being able to use your quirk for some time after wards. Anything else," he looked up to me as I thought for a second "I am currently trying to teach my flames to burn through other flames seeing I cannot manipulate them, and I was training with making javelins and bows and arrows, swords trying to make them sharper and stronger so that they are dense enough." He nodded "I can help with that, but first go get your new combat clothes," I actually smile and nodded "don't need to tell me twice," he raised a brow at that but I left the room a little excited at the prospect of actually getting a real and proper outfit for my hero work.

I had dropped off my belongings to my in agency room, it was simple and nice, a bed, side table, draws, wardrobe built in and a toilet room, the bathrooms were on the second floor along with the training rooms the kitchens and mess hall on the third, the first was a waiting room and offices for the administration for people to walk in, the top floor was the boss man's of course and all the floors below that were living accommodations, other training floors, a common floor for those who needed or wanted to socialise and meeting rooms for any potential clientele. It was very businesslike and neat and tidy as well as social with all those who lived there and worked within the area, living there was so much affordable however rent and living expenses were taken out of pay checks instead of paying after getting paid. I quickly removed my case with my hero outfit in it from my second luggage bag and grabbed my handbag on my way out to the car.

I decided I would settle in later in the afternoon, it was still morning and I had time to burn, especially with learning the maps and locations, plus food and also hopefully a pot supplier, I hope pot is legal here, because it is back home in the states. I searched online for local eateries, places to do shopping, and instead of looking for a dealer, I instead searched if pot was legal in Japan; it wasn't. I would need to add finding a supplier secretly in my spare time, I also searched up clubs and bars, and those would be the best places to find what I am looking for. I walked into the main front doors another very large skyscraper building just like the agency, I went up to the counter, everything was white and scientific-y, I looked to the woman waiting for her to finish with her phone call. "Hello how can I help you today," "I was informed by Endeavor to come here to see Mai-san about my combat costume," the woman looked like she knew instantly what I was talking about, "please take a seat, she will be down in a second to collect you," she instantly clicked some buttons on the phone and whispered in it as I went off to take my seat. I opened my phone again, Maddie had not seen my text I sent her earlier; I guessed she was busy. I got a new alert it was about the upcoming JP Hero Billboard chart event still to come, other than that Night-Eye's heroes death and successful operation was still covered along with the failure of the police department, but could anyone blame them, after all it was the league of villains they were giving the heroes hell too.

I sat up straighter hearing my name called and quickly locked my phone and stood up, the woman had long pink hair and a smile on her face, she was happy but more on the excited spectrum of things, it was good to see someone who loved their job. And her being a female meant I most likely would not be having some skimpy slutty thing to wear, I stood and smiled taking her offered hand and shaking it "hello I am Hitto Mai, I will be handling your hero costume," "I am Alexis Walker aka" I didn't get to finish as she gushed "Super Nova~ I'm sorry I am just so excited to meet you!" I smiled and walked with her to the elevator and up to floor level 15. "Not at all, thank you for supporting me," "no problem, I must say though I have always dreamt of doing your combat clothes, not that their bad of anything just that…" I could tell she was a talker so I nodded along as she tried to explain my items were revealing but used all the wrong words. "…oh gosh darn, this isn't coming out right." I laughed "it is fine I understand and agree, honestly I was not happy with it, but it was all I could get there isn't much on this planet I cannot turn to cinders so with so little of the material laying around I took what I could get, but I always wanted something better, strong yet beautiful and practical more than anything."

She had been so relieved that I was not upset with her bad choice of words, we sat down at a holographic work bench, and she made me stand while she used high tech items to take a 3D scan of my person for measurements. "What do you require of this; give me a list and perhaps some colour scheme or something specific you may want on it like a design or symbol?" I smiled looking at the already laid out metal link bikini armour that was my old suit and started to list off as much as possible, "well I will have nothing covering my legs or arms, I want windows in the main body suit if at all possible, I need as much skin available but want to be covered too. I was hoping for a one piece…something like Mirko's? As for colour scheme I like yellow, orange, red, gold, purple, pink the colours of a sunset pretty much, and my symbol is the stencil of a sun, maybe have that cut out as a chest window?" She wrote everything down quickly and nodded her head not looking up from her page, I then added "also I need something to keep my chest area safe full 360, my heart is a week point, and I want it covered." She looked at me seriously and nodded as I remembered that it stayed pumping at a normal pace and colder than the rest of my body, it worked to absorb and send extreme amounts of oxygen through my skin to the rest of my organs and body keeping me hydrated and cool also able to see and breath, if hit other than dying it can also short circuit me if just too much damage or pressure is done to it; a weak point.

I noticed that she then began to sketch out the front of it, she had it with straps, "maybe have it clasp around the neck?" she began to draw over it, "yeah…can we go no back?" she nodded doing a low back drop, and also drew out a massive window on the stomach area, and then on the upper chest my sun symbol was to be cut out, she also added on an around metal ring that encased my entire chest area. It stopped just below the symbol and just below my bust, the other one a ring around my neck, I was curious and she noticed "if the artery in your neck it cut or hit it can lead to less oxygen getting to your brain and cause a black out," I nodded in agreement, she picked up some colours as she explained things. "We can use the metal here to reform it and use it as the only metal on the design, I can also colour it gold, the line work will consist off the colours you want, I was thinking gold and magma look with the dark purple inlays to break it all up?" I smiled and nodded "ah one question though what fabric can with stand my temperatures?" She paused and smiled as she looked up to me "why your hair of course," I looked at her surprised as I blinked "your hair does not burn up, it is immune to your flames by inlaying it into fabrics I can create this and you will have your hero costume done." I looked down at my hair, sure it was long like really long, but still the thought of cutting it off was just upsetting, however to have a proper designed combat suit was worth a haircut plus many had said long hair isn't suitable for hero work, it can get in the way.

I ran my fingers through my _very_ short hair, it was only able to make it to my jaw bone and I pouted, however Mai-san was ecstatic, she had so much hair she guaranteed I would not be able to burn my super suit away, she also complemented its strength and thickness as well as the beautiful curls it had and the nice burgundy shine of it…oh god I miss my hair. I took a deep breath to calm myself; I knew I was going to be sad until I got my special designed suit out of it. I had walked into agency looking sad for obvious reasons, but heard an amused voice "god is it that bad to work here?" I looked over to a man with ash blond messy hair, headphones and thick glasses, he had massive red wings on his back and a lazy attitude, he was smiling and like most people I have met here so far I seem to find myself smiling along with him, "ah no?" He laughed "are you asking or telling me…well perhaps I can steal you and you can come join my agency?" he still had that atmosphere like he was the cool guy at school but all that left when I spoke "who are you?" he slumped as if defeated, "the one and only #2 Hero Hawks," I kept my face plain "oh you're the second best," "wow you didn't need to say it like that," I smiled chuckling a little, "sorry for taking the wind out of your wings, sure I know of you, it is nice to meet you, I am Alexis Walker also known as Super Nova from America." "Never heard of you," he followed me into the elevator, I noticed he pressed the button to Endeavor-san's office, "that's understandable…" "oh wait yeah the lawsuit girl," he smirked a little happy at his triumphant payback as I had a dead pan look on my face "he told you," I stated, "you can't blame him, being told he had to take you on or else a great potential will be smash with a reductant of never being allowed to be a hero, well it forced his hand a little, not that he is complaining." I could hear the shit eating in his voice but all that stopped when a ringtone called out into the elevator, it was '2 live crew-me so horny' and I began to laugh, thinking it was him but noticed it was coming from MY handbag, "what the fuck," I picked it up seeing Maddie's name shine up and I remembered her putting a reminder in my phone for me to call her, she must have also changed the ringtone too the little bitch, I will kill her. However apparently bird boy next to me was dying because he was laughing so hard, I quickly turned my phone onto silent and declined her call, that's what she got for embarrassing me and in front of the number two hunk as well.

I sighed out heavily, Hawks got himself under control, "you okay, aint gonna die from breaking a rib there?" he still had light after chuckles slipping pass his lips he sighed out contentedly "that was hilarious terrible for you funny for me," I rolled my eyes "I'm sure she did it hoping I would be in the presence of Endeavor." "A prankster huh?" I nodded as the doors opened up onto the floor my room was on, "until next time," I gave him a half-assed wave over my shoulder, "yeah till next time two horny," "HEY!" I went to turn around but only saw the doors shut, I had an angry blush on my face, it annoyed me, this was how people got the wrong idea of me; at least he didn't seem the judgemental type.

Things moved slowly, I did my workouts and trained, my father sent me to summer camps, boarding school and other things to pretty much get rid of me, so I learned self-defence, survival skills, hunting, basic weapons, America even with quirks is still big on the whole gun thing so I learned that too. In my time over in England for one summer I learned archery and their food and cooking, I knew how to take care of myself and fight not just rely on my quirk; many said it would be that which would get me far. I was not your thin pretty girl quite the opposite, I had muscles and I like them, strong arms and a lightly defined 4 pack on my stomach, I wasn't tall though only 159cm but that wouldn't stop me from giving someone a roundhouse kick to the chin. I HAD long hair, now it was short and a bob style to my jaw, my eyes green and skin tan showing I am an outdoors-y girl, I liked to fly most of all and not having my new threads meant that I was stuck unable to use my quirk and fly around, so quirk training was benched but I could enjoy the other things at my disposal. I enjoyed the kitchen, there was a chef at all times, I would never doubt Endeavor would not have the best available however it was just a little too posh and pricy for me, so most of the time I went in and made my own or most likely went out for a walk buying my food and getting to know local establishments. I hadn't gotten any words about a pot dealer much to my annoyance, I went to a local bar and subtly asked the bar tender if he knew I could get some grass but he said that shit was illegal and to get out, apparently he could have been searched and fined if someone even suspects of him selling the stuff. I groaned in annoyance feeling my stress mounting, I loved to eat, drink, smoke weed, fly and camp all those things I loved to do however being grounded and with not so much money or income unable to patrol or work on cases. I had been informed by Mai-san the earliest I could get my suit was next week as it took forever for them to hand stitch each hair into it as well as remould the metal I gave them, I already wanted to rip what little of my hair out of my head.

I swallowed going out after my brief and brisk shower and down the street while researching good places to eat, it was also where I saw an account for Hawks approved places to eat. I smiled remembering the funny and relaxed guy, I smiled just thinking about him, I enjoyed when people had a positive feel about them, I clicked on it but noted most of the places were located in a prefecture called Kyushuu, There was many restaurants and stands and walk in dinner places, it was late so I guessed a late night place would be good, I looked on the subway lines for the proper train it was arriving momentarily. And it would be my fifth stop that means 45 minutes, which meant I had a ton of time to choose what I wanted and get general info for pricing and open and closing time. I hoped on the subway paying for the ticket once I was on, I sat back and noticed his restaurants and recipes Hawks suggested were all chicken dishes, I paused remembering he was like an overgrown chicken and wondered if he just so happened to like them. There were many suggested from Hot Pot, to Yakitori which I had to research, I had not become accustomed to a lot of different types of food yet, but after looking at Togata's Hot Pot and pricing it was acceptable plus they had beer and stayed open late.

With my choice made I then called Maddie, I had changed my ringtone back after my embarrassing elevator ride, she also laughed at me for a solid ten minutes on the phone before she got her shit together and then we actually got to talk. Maddie was another one always shipped off to summer camps or just joining me, her mother was in the military and her father not in the picture at all, so I wasn't lonely we enjoyed our shipped of time together. I have always considered her my sister, she is tall and thin like a board, she has medium length blond hair and brown eyes, she was the embodiment of the word weird; pranks, jokes and just her in general; she kept my life happy and never boring that's for sure. "Hey Mads calling to say good night, I am on a train to um…shit what was the place called again?" "Seriously you need to learn these Japanese words quicker," I sighed "oh right Kyushuu where there's Togata's hot pot for dinner, they also have beer so I am hoping for it to quell my nerves…" "that sounds nice, I wish I was there to enjoy it with you~" she whined and I rolled my eyes "hey at least you have pot all the time where you are, my nerves are getting frazzled, no pot, no flying and minimum income until I have my suit I feel sorry for anyone who pisses me off." "Just light their asses on fire!" she chuckled "I may not be a hero after that, I also haven't done my debut yet, Endeavor brought that up, I think he is just trying to save face with his son not passing his license exams so he wants me to have a proper and big successful coming out so to speak." "Hey at least his attention on you isn't your rack or ass," I nodded considering her words "not wrong…hey anyway I'm at my platform, love you buy!" "Nite!" I hung up and pulled up my maps app, as I followed it to the restaurant place, but with maps it wasn't the best, there were many over passes, small streets and alleyways and even though I was walking it was when I would pass the street I should be taking that I would then tell me to go back because I missed it or re-route me.

I paused frowned and turned around going back the way I came and turned to go back up the road I was coming from, "re-routing, turn around and walk for 200 miles take a left," I had it right up to my face as I growled "I was just going that fucking way and you told me to come back this way you bitch!" I turned around walking straight into someone, "oh I'm so sorry…" "Hey there hot shot, aren't you a long way from home?" I raised my eyebrow at him "pleasant as always Hawks," he looked down noticing that the page I had up was off his website of recipes and restaurants, he raised an eyebrow at me "are you stalking me now?" he had the most serious face on I looked shocked, quickly I changed over to my maps "ah oh no um I was…" he laughed "just kidding, so what has you screaming profanities on the street at 8 at night?" I rolled my eyes but sighed in relief, "I am after that Togata's restaurant but my stupid fucking maps keeps re-directing me the wrong way then sending me back the way I came and then telling me to go the other way~" I whined by the end of it I was sure I was going to burn my phone or cry, I just wanted a fucking drink and food mostly pot but I was sure I would not be able to go into a restaurant and ask for the good green shit.

"Ah haven't had it for a while, I'll show you the way," "aww thank you," he smirked "what are heroes for?" it was a rhetorical question but he looked at me expectantly to answer however I knew his humour now I rolled my eyes "being my personal navigation boy," "hey I'll have you know I am 22 years old and the best dam navigator Japan has ever seen," I chuckled "I don't doubt, bird eye's view comes in handy, and I am seven months older than you so boy fits you well." He pulled on the top of his jacket to cover his mouth as he said "Stalker~" I rolled my eyes at him "everyone knows how old you are, it's like the biggest thing talked about since the queen turned 100," he smirked "oh really, so your saying you listen to the news just for me?" I laughed unable to not smile in his presence "keep telling yourself that, maybe your head will be too big to get through the restaurant door and you won't be able to have Hot pot." "Ahh~ now inviting me out to dinner, does desert follow this date?" "oh a date now, huh depends on if you're paying?" honestly I was so broke it was stupid, I also was paying for my new suit out of my pay check that Endeavour was automatically deducting, he tsked me "you're the one to ask me out…but I must admit you look like you need it, so I'll pay…" I looked over to him surprised as his eyes said he had all the answers and he did when he spoke "so how long since you've had a joint?" I sighed "2 weeks," he made a painful noise "take it you don't know how to find it subtly here because its available everywhere back in the states?" I nodded solemnly "do you know a supplier?" I asked a little shy and innocently I was hoping to god that he was not going to dob me in, "yeah I know a guy who may know a guy, but you will owe me~" "ah yeah sure, I can agree to that."

"Here we are," I looked at the little wooden entryway with the red drapes that we needed to duck under, it hid most of the inside, and I barely had to duck being so short. There was a front desk with a few waitress women "welcome to Togata's! Oh Hawks, back again? We will get you and your friend a table right away," "thanks ladies" he gave them his charming smile, as we followed down a hallway with little booths with tables, they were all low to the ground with tatami mats and private, the only ones we could view into were the ones not occupied. We sat in a back one, larger than most and with a full paper screen closing it off, "what drinks do yous want?" "Beer?" he looked over to me I nodded my head in agreement "and do you want the usual Hawks?" he looked over to me and again I nodded my head in agreement "I trust your pallet." He smirked as the woman stood up tall "alright I'll get your drinks and the hot pot won't take too long," "thanks Akira," she closed the screen door behind her, "so you're a regular here," he nodded "the hot pots good~" I smiled taking off my jacket and relaxing on the cushion I was sitting on, "would have to be after the review you gave on it."

The beer was cold and quenching "ah I miss good beer, what is this brand?" he shrugged "I'm just surprised most women go for Saki or wine not beer…so I am curious tell me why did you come all the way to Kyushuu?" I looked to him as if he shouldn't already know "well where Endeavor's agency is placed is not the prime spot for restaurants or food, let alone bars or…" "Getting certain supplies," I nodded with a knowing smile "yeah so I searched up restaurants and your website popped up, a little surprised you love chicken figured it would be the opposite." "Yeah I hear that a lot, but can't help it…so you like food too, or is it just your nerves causing you to binge eat?" I shook my head "I love~ food, I also love to drink, smoke weed, sunsets taking pictures, hiking, camping and flying," I broke off to make it sound like I was listing things on a dating app profile, he smirked "really you like to fly…like on an airplane?" I laughed, it was then the slight tap at the door took our attention and the woman from earlier announced herself with the large hot pot, she placed it in the middle of the table, along with a jug of beer for us and separate bowls and utensils, I nodded my appreciation to her. I let Hawks lead with spooning it out, "so?" he asked as he was busing himself with the job and I refilled our drinks "oh right, no I can actually fly with my quirk," "wait I thought you had a fire quirk," he seemed confused but intrigued, "I do, it's just 'special' is all so I can fly," "really~" that got his attention, I nodded putting his glass down on his side as he placed down our bowls "I would like to see that one day…" "Not until I get my new suit." I couldn't help the excited smile that broke out on my face and then I explained between mouthfuls of food about my last costume and how I ended up lumped with it along with the worse criticism ever.

It was nice having someone just listening to me, every now and again he would have a small question "so I hear ya but I don't get why your skin needs to be exposed for oxygen the body doesn't work like that," "mine does," he gave me a look that asked are you an alien which was stupid looking at the world we lived in, I rolled my eyes but explained "so when you think about it when I am on fire, I use the flames and maintain them but absorbing oxygen into my person through all my exposed skin. My heart is larger due to this and it works to oxygenate the rest of me, making it possible for me to not overheat, fly around and still see, my body stays hydrated." "So your heart pretty much is the main thing that makes it possible for you to use your quirk, is your heart your quirk?" I shrugged my shoulders, "all I know is that is how it works," "I mean you do have drawbacks, they say the stronger the quirk the bigger the drawback is," I rose a brow at him "well I can still get burned…" "By your flames?" I shook my head "oh other flames" he said putting two and two together, I nodded "I also am colder inside than outside. "Shouldn't that have the reverse effect?" I shrugged "I think like with Endeavour that's how it works, the core is hot so that he can produce the hot flames but my flames are maximised and produced stronger with the more skin and oxygen so a wind user is ideal for me but say a person fully covered me it would be like…" he finished for me "snuffing out a camp fire."

"So I have told you a lot about me what about yourself?" he smirked "oh come now you're the stalker you should already know," I rolled my eyes at him "nothing that interesting to be honest, I simply want to create a world where heroes have more free time then they know what to do with," "seriously that's the most your gonna give me?" "Yup" he popped the 'P' and it was then that his phone rang which was strange considering the time it was but that was all forgotten when I laughed out loud he had mission impossible playing but instead it was a chicken clucking the tune, it was so appropriate, I giggled a little, he looked down at it and then ignored it, much to my surprise, "so you know Endeavour?" he shrugged "being in first and second places means we see each other often, I also had interned with him once, why?" I shrugged "surprised that Japan heroes are so well connected, either that or yous are friends and then I guessed he would have had someone other than me to complain their ears off of." "Oh do pray tell," "his son of course," "which one?" I paused and looked at him "there's more than one?" he laughed "yeah, let me guess the youngest Shoto who doesn't want to learn his super move," I shook my head "not exactly he was one of two to fail his licence exam, and that is all I have heard non-stop." He looked surprised but nodded his head in understanding "yeah he can be an intense and angry man at times," I nodded and sipped more of my beer noting the time to be midnight much to my shock, as we had only gotten half way through the hot pot. "Don't worry they stay open 24/7" he gave me a knowing smirk and I smiled back, "so why do you want to be a hero, and your goal what pushed you into that?" he spoke as if thinking back as he spooned out more dinner for us, "I was young when I first saved a family in a speeding car, they offered to pay for my living and anything else, which I'm grateful for of course but really maybe it was Endeavour who made me want to chase this path?" I raised an eyebrow at that "the same angry anti-social, unapproachable hot headed Endeavour?" He laughed "yeah him…he was my idol growing up, he never gave up and was the only person to try and rise up and surpass All Might, no one bothered or gave it a second thought, just said that's impossible and moved onto another goal, but he tried so hard and their words to give up only spurred him on…that to me is what a true hero is, someone who does not retreat or give up no matter the chances stacked against them."

I sat engrossed hearing about his views and now thinking about Endeavor in a new way, I could see it, he went on talking about how he trained and blew through to the third and now second spot not that he cared. He also spoke off his favourite food being chicken and then finally about his quirk and how it worked, which surprised me I did not realise he had telekinetic abilities and echolocation on top of everything else, really to me he seemed over powered, I sat with my mouth open a little "you'll catch a fly like that," he teased and I quickly snapped my mouth shut "and you said that I had a strong quirk, man that is ridiculous…so the draw backs?" he nodded spooning out the last of the dinner, "I can only lift to a certain degree in weight, I only have so many feathers and I cannot fly with too many gone doing other things, they can be destroyed but will grow back." I nodded "at least they grow back, can you feel them, like if one was to burn or be broken would you feel it seeing you can use echolocation with them?" he shrugged "I feel it but not like in pain, more like a nerve sensation like when you have sensitive teeth and then drink something cold, that but dulled." I nodded "you seem to have a lot of positives for your quirk not to mention your super-fast not just with your quirk but with records and achieving your goals…" I was a little surprised when he gave me a flirtatious face "oh trust me I aint fast at _everything_~" I instantly blushed only now noticing that the beer jug was empty along with the hot pot and our dishes and the time read 2AM, I swallowed trying to calm down the heat in my cheeks before I actually lit up like a dame candle.

He sat back with his hands out behind him, "so you coming to my place…you did say there was desert," I smiled "I did, are you ready?" I personally was dreading to stand up after eating and drinking so much, he dropped his more joking and amusing side for a flirtatious side, I wondered if it was the beer or if he was just wanting me? We thanked Akira and the chef and staff for a wonderful dinner, Hawks paid as we agreed and then I walked by his side to his place, I was mainly hoping to have weed, sure I was feeling nice with the good company and food plus the beer was good but weed would be the icing on top. "So why Kyushuu," he looked to me "it's my hometown," I nodded "you still visit your parents, please tell me you don't live with them," I asked with a dead pan look on my face seeing he was taking me home, he laughed "no I don't…to both of your questions…they passed away a while back," "sorry to hear that," he took the initiative to change topics "so I know you were smashed with a lawsuit and shipped off here and I heard what it was for but what's your side of the story?" I was happy and surprised to hear that "wow someone actually asked me for my side of the events…" he looked at me amused "I'm the first person?" I nodded "well besides people I actually know" he nodded "right Maddie," "well Pyro sexually assaulted me so I let my fist deal with it and it was a he-said-she-said situation but he had physical evidence that I hurt him, so people believed him and not me, I am just the slut who asked to be touched, just look at what I was wearing." I repeated the words I had heard from media, talk shows and everyone else in-between, "oh…" I looked to him noticing the sullen mood, "he grabbed my ass and I put him in the hospital and I would do it again knowing the repercussions, so don't look so upset…I would say what's with the long face but you're a chicken man not a horse man," that helped with lighting the mood.

I looked at his apartment as we walked in, he had shrugged off his jacket, taken off his shoes and placed his keys, wallet, glasses and headset on the little entry table, I followed suit leaving my things in the rightful place when entering. It was nice with floorboards, large windows, balcony a small dining area and lounge room and open kitchen. There was a few doors off of the main room; I guessed bedrooms and wash rooms. I followed him to the lounge room "make yourself at home," he walked off to one room, when he entered I could tell it was his bedroom, he returned with a box that I was sure was his supply of weed, he sat down with me and began to grab out the joint, he tried the light it but it wasn't catching a spark, so I instead lit up my finger and held it out for him as he leaned over and sucked on the joint to get it going, deeply inhaling and leaned over as I knew he was sharing his smoke, I inhaled his exhaled smoke. The hit was wonderful and overdue, I moaned when I exhaled smiling like a psycho, he passed me the joint and I took a large hit from it, "how often did you smoke back home," I sat comfortable with my legs up underneath me, meanwhile he too got comfortable with his wings over the back of the couch, "once a week was normal, parties or get togethers' would make it more common of course, and you?" "Yeah weekly is my regular way, however I use it as a relaxant sometimes, you know some shity days have you needing to take a few puffs?" I nodded "here,-here," I agreed knowing that sometimes this world was too fucked up for heroes to go home and sleep like a baby.

This lead to us speaking about our personal experiences in the field and some of the worse cases we had, either seeing something horrific or getting a terrible villain or scar from it. "See," I lowered my top to show the scar where an arrow went through my chest but missed my heart, "fucker nearly hit home," "check out this one," he said as he showed his hip with a clear cut scar, "I was not fast enough once, it happens." "Shit imagine when we're old we're gonna look like cabbage patch dolls stitched back together," he laughed "but it's worth it right?" I nodded "hmm indeed," I took another inhale feeling my high diminishing as time went on, I looked over to my phone on the coffee table and noted that my phone was lit up with messages and missed phone calls from Endeavour who was trying to get me in to talk about something, I groaned noticing he had been message me since 10PM, and it was now 4AM, "it's not that I don't like him," I stated knowing Hawks was interested "it's just he is so stern like my dad and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with that man ever again once becoming a hero you know?" he looked at me as if considering something, "come over to me," I frowned a little in confusion moving over the couch to his proximity and he laughed "oh shit I see how that came off, I meant come to my agency, I typically take those who are fast and can fly," I blushed in embarrassment but answered regardless "I wouldn't say I am fast, not like you, manoeuvrability sure but speed not quite, besides Endeavour sort of came through with taking me on you know, and I do admire him plus he was going to teach me a few things…" he put his hands up in surrender "I know when I'm beat but the offer still stands," I smiled appreciative and then wondered if all that flirting from earlier was going to go anywhere because I was more than high enough and comfortable with him for that to happen. "Sooo are we gonna have sex before the sun rises?" he seemed to legitimately think about it, "it has been a while," he stated mentioning his lack of a sex life he shrugged his shoulders, "sure, here or the bed," I awed~ "letting me chose what a gentleman" he smiled that carefree smirk "hey I would offer you the kitchen counter, floor, window, balcony for crying out loud, I just feel too high for that right now," I giggled yes giggled to my horror but said "bed is fine."

We got up and went over to the still open door of his bedroom, "you got condoms?" he nodded "I'm always prepared," I was happy seeing his bed, it was large and with very thick blankets, something that reminded me off a nest considering it wasn't made and was half hazardly strewn about. He picked me up and sat me on the side of the high bed, and we began to kiss, I have to admit he could kiss like a god, massaging my lips and applying the right amount of pressure on top of us having the same breath was pleasant. I ended up looping my arms around his neck, as he stepped between my legs and his hands sat on my hips, slowly moving as he massaged everywhere they touched. Once he gripped my ass I gasped making an 'eep' sound he used that to push his tongue into my mouth and taking charge as I moaned more with his gripping hands. I took initiative wanting to hear his own squawks and ran my hands through his hair, down his neck, shoulders, back and finally touching his wings. The top of them had joint and bones in them, they were strong and solid but covered in soft small red feathers at the tops of them, I finally earned a moan from him as he parted our lips and took in a breath and panted heavily still with his mouth open as I licked his lips, as he slowly looked at me with his brown orbs. I continued to run my hands over his wings seeing his eyes challenge me as his hands delved over the inside of my thighs sending electric shocks and goose bumps along my skin and I gasped jolting a little and pressing my chest into his.

He chose then to tilt my head back and delve into my neck nipping and sucking, I loudly moaned out, enjoying the building heat and constant pleasures running down my spine from his ministrations to my core. It was then I realised I still did not know his real name, my thoughts ended when he bit the juncture of my neck and I saw white and felt my legs tighten, trying to close but his own legs were in the way. "I found you sweet spot," his husky voice nearly gave me my second orgasm, I had never experienced that just from simple ministrations, he must have some sex quirk too. He moved his hands to grip the hem of my top, as he moved back and I lifted my arms so he could get it off easier, I then did the same to him, which was not as hard as I thought it would be; his wings moved to slip through the back slips like the muscles memorized it over time. He was not bulky but not thin either, he had a heathy amount of muscle much like my own body, I ran my hands down his front memorizing each dip and crevice, he took in a sharp breath from my hands touched him, his nipples erect and sensitive, I pulled him in having my way now, I started off kissing and sucking his ear, much to his pleasure and moving down his neck and to his chest, while doing so he unclipped my bra, stepping away and sliding it off of me. Stepping back in he copied my ministrations, but strange as it was he was moaning more with giving my ample breasts some attention. I tensed up with the jolt and moaned a little too high pitch that it surprised me I could make such a sound, I felt his smirk as his lips continued to assault my nipples, I was feeling a little frustrated as I wanted him in me right then and there, I could feel my wetness between my legs and was sure my undies were messy already.

I made a whining noise in the back of my throat, and he paused moving back to give me a questioning look, but seemed to realise seeing that ego like smirk was back all the same. "Be patient this is the good part," I pouted making that desiring whine once more "but my panties are a mess," I could feel the wetness soaking in it and slowly moving to my backside from the position I was in. "Well let's get rid of the mess," he slowly pushed me down onto my back and kissed down my front to my pants, he undid my jeans button and zipper and pulled them down as I lifted my hips to help assist, he them looped his fingers under my undies all while never breaking eye contact, it was the most erotic thing I have ever done and that made me so much more horny. He removed them and dumped them on the floor with the rest of our clothes, now looking at my flower as I blushed harshly, "wow you were not wrong, you are a mess down here," he moved his face closer and whispered "guess I gotta clean you up."

I could feel the heat in the cheeks of my face as I watched his tongue dart out and lightly move over my vagina, I moaned out as his hot hard, wet muscle was so gratifying. I massaged my breasts as he continued with his ministrations, licking, sucking and delving his tongue between my folds causing me to scream out the high pitch sound once more and bow my back. My hand delved into his messy hair as I panted, god he's fantastic, I was hyper sensitive to his mouth but then I felt something sliding in me as I realised he was inserting his finger in and started sucking on my clit, making me tense up. I wanted to buck my hips something chronic but wouldn't, he was touching the right spots and if I moved he would go off point. I moaned and whimpered as I built up to the edge, "oh fuck" I groaned out so close I was right there, and then he added a second finger helping me see stars as my body fell from heaven back down to reality.

Once I was down from my intense second orgasm I finally breathed only now realising I had held my breath, I could tell he was smirking; so satisfied with his talents without even looking at him. I looked down as I felt him kiss the insides of my shaky legs which didn't help my sensitivity as he continued to look at me as he did so, I felt entranced as he slowly moved up my body, and finally kissed me on the lips again as I tasted myself, 'hmm not bad but not what I had expected either.' I could feel his hard on poking me through his pants, I slowly sat up again as I reached for his belt and unbuckled it and undid his pants so that they ended up around his ankles, he kicked them off to the side and then removed his briefs and pulled open the side table draw grabbing a condom. He then got up onto the bed beside me, passing it to me, I chose to enjoy desert first before the main course, as I lowered to his groin and he simply leaned back into the pillows with his hands folded behind his head as his red wings poked out to the sides of him. I licked the head experimentally and then a little harder up the side and then encased his tip and sucked hard, making him tense up and draw a sharp breath through his teeth.

Just like he did I continued to hold his eye contact and slowly bobbed my head, I had heard Japan men had small dicks but that was not true obviously, he was quite thick and a mouthful. I slowly took as much of his cock to the back of my throat and I wanted to gag instead I breathed through my nose and moaned taking my mind of my natural reflex. He obviously approved of my abilities to give oral, his hand threaded through my short hair, I used my tongue to flick the skin around the top of his circumcised dick, he moaned out loudly again "oh fuck your great at this," I smirked still with a mouthful as I felt his hips bobbing to meet me as his hand made it obvious the rhythm he wanted set for this, I personally didn't mind, I liked to be controlled but only in the bedroom and with consent. I moaned again as he jutted his hips up to the back of my throat once more, and I breathed hard to relax my gag reflex and sucked deeply hollowing out my cheeks "if you keep that up I'm gonna cum," he pulled on my hair lightly to tell me to stop, I did so sucking off the last of my saliva and breathing deeply as I then sat up more and broke the foil of the condom, getting it the right way up as I pinched the little tip and rolled it over his dick, it was obvious he was still sensitive as his dick was really red and he hissed.

"You want a little more foreplay to calm down a bit?" he nodded as I sat on his lower stomach and he fingered me more, finishing off the prep, I tingled and shivered as I moaned and leaned against his chest for support, finally adding three fingers and rotating his hand palming my clit. "Fuck your sensitive, how long has it been?" I sighed out the answer "too long," he must have felt just how tight I clenched him "how many?" I paused trying to understand his question before it clicked "just once prior," that caused him to pause "you sure you want to, you can say no…" I shook my head "if you stop I will not forgive you, besides a hero is never supposed to give up." His sudden continuation of his hand movements caused me to jolt, moaning out my climax once more and panting as I came down once more, "now I'm ready." I looked to him as he spoke up "you gonna top?" he questioned as I thought about it, he did seem very comfortable but I had not had sex for a long time and only once prior, so if I went at my own pace it would be comfortable.

I moved lining myself up after pumping him a few times making sure he was hard enough, he placed his hands on my hips helping me stay balanced and supported, I separated my lips with one hand and lined him up with the other as I sat back, lowering myself on his shaft. I gasped able to tell the difference in size of what I had, had, he was opening me up all over again like my first time, it was not painful actually being stretched was a unique and addicting feeling for sure. I heard and watched him hiss out "fuck your tight," I slowly, fully seated myself on him as I paused and slowly got up and then down in short slow humps and rotated my hips as I raised a little higher, and picked up the pace, it felt good I could feel the warm fuzzy feeling from when I built up to an orgasm.

I had his help moving up and down, my legs burned from my squats earlier that day in training, I was enjoying his hot cock in me though, like it was the right size bumping into my crevice and widening my walls. He rolled my pearl between his fingertips causing me to tense and moan as I felt that building feeling pick up ten-fold, and my hips bucked more as he moved his fingers quicker and all too soon I came. I paused slamming down on him as he continued to over stimulate my clit, I tilted my head back gripping his hand with my own as I jolted harshly with his ministrations. He smirked finally moving as he pulled out and flipped us over so he was on top, he reinserted himself causing me to jolt and instantly wrap my legs around his hips as I saw him on top of me, wings spread out as if he were an angel drilling me into the bed. I pulled him in claiming his lips when he angled his hips thrusting up into an extremely amazing spot as I broke the kiss screaming and momentarily seeing and feeling white, "there!" he continued hitting the mark each and every time as I shook and screamed out my release once more, he paused pulling out, I thought perhaps he was done but he spoke as he helped to move my limp body, "on your front," I moved pivoting my hips up, as he inserted himself into me once more.

I felt the tightness from this position, and I moaned out gripping the blanket, he balanced on his left forearm which was near my head while his other hand held my hip in place while he continued his pace, hitting home each time, I gasped out unable to make coherent words. I gripped his forearm as I screamed my too soon climax once more, I could feel my whole body shaking, he wasn't going to stop and neither did my orgasm which ripped into another, and I felt myself gasping for breath and drooling on the bed spread and tears falling from the corner of my eyes as I begged him "please Hawks, I need you to cum, I-I can't take anymore" I whined breathing harshly as my body twitch and shook with constant intense pleasure. He groaned "fuck you're beautiful, alright then," he paused moving my hair behind my ear so he could see my eye as my face was laying sideways against the bed, "I'll finish up but you gotta hang on, I'll be going hard and fast, okay?" I nodded as I continued to hold onto his forearm and as soon as he bucked up into me I screamed and gripped his hand as I tightened, he was not joking about the pace, I was unable to scream after gasping, the smacking of our skin and his balls was silent as I could only hear was my pulsing blood and his grunting groans as he was getting close to his end. I felt his other hand move to my clit once more, as he played with it, finishing me off and ripping my harshest orgasm yet as my womb physically hurt from how tense I was. He too yelled out "fuck too tight," he lightly jerked his hips unable to remove himself from my tight cannel as I bowed my back hearing him groan out and panting heavily, knowing he finally finished up as his weight was placed on my back. I finally breathed out in relief as my body relaxed slowly closing my eyes, I was so tired.

Hawks breathed heavily, lifting himself off of her back as he balanced himself out, he noticed that her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. 'Hmm seems she passed out,' the memory off her screams and whimpering like a dog played over in his head and the look in her eyes like she was pass the point of no return, it gave him goose bumps as he went to the bathroom, removed the condom and cleaned himself up. It had been far too long since he had sex, let alone good company it was hard to find a woman who didn't want to get into bed with him simply because of his name or rank, hence why he kept his real name to himself. Being a fellow hero and as talkative and social as himself, he gelled with her easily, plus she loves food, it was a positive that they had so many similar likes and traits however in other cases they were totally opposite, like he wasn't an outdoors-y person unlike her, and he definitely did not train every day like she did, even though she said she hated authority she sure was disciplined into her ways and routine's, but she was also soft; tragic in a way. And that brought out his hero side, the side that cared, the side that wanted to save her in a way, but he knew there was nothing to save her from so to speak.

Other than beauty that she had in ten-fold she was smart, she admitted to attending and graduating Colombia Hero Academy in America and getting her licence on her first go. He had been impressed with her hero career and learning that she could fly to, a brand that sort of sticked to his agency made him want her.

He grabbed a wet and dry wash cloth, knowing she was not going to wake up for a while, he cleaned her up and placed her under the blankets seeing his phone say that it was 5:20AM he sighed looking at the blinds in his room, knowing if he pulled them back by the draw cord he would be bathed in the sun's morning rays. He instead tidied up the lounge putting his stash away, he was meant to tell her his supplier but he thought well against it, after all he wanted her to have to come to him for something, so he guessed if they could have a replay of last night's events then he would take it.

He yawned stretching his wings out ready to join his personal little heater in his bed for cuddles, something he personally liked to do, he was a bit of an isolated person and even though he seemed to not be the type he was actually a sensitive and affectionate individual. He noticed her phone moving and vibrating across the glass top coffee table, he flipped it over seeing it say Boss-man and he knew it was Endeavor, he paused debating if he should pick it up in her stead, it stopped once he saw it go to voicemail and he noticed the many missed calls from him with a frown he guessed that it must have been something important. He looked over to his room debating should he do it, it was a breach of personal boundaries but then he was just balls deep in her, he instead grabbed his phone calling Endeavor himself who answered very gruffly "what do you want Hawks, I'm busy!" "Oh good morning to you too, you need to learn how to get out on the right side of bed…" "I don't have time for this" Hawks could tell he was about to hang up but he quickly spoke up "if you're trying to find Alexus then don't bother she is here, and fine." He heard silence for a second and then the deep voice "oh" Hawks couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face with the number ones awkward words, he cleared his throat "she was meant to come in and we were to go over rosters, tell her to come in immediately I just got word her hero suit is done." Just like that Hawks was met with a dead dial tone as Endeavor had hung up on him, "hello? Huh very intense man," he hung up putting his phone away and went to snuggle up to Alexus, he was happy to be able to wrap her up in both his arms and wings and pull the nice thick blanket over them as he dozed off contentedly.

I felt very warm and in a comfortable position I felt softness that tickled my nose as I tried to rub it away, making a negative annoyed noise, I didn't feel anything there but then it touched my nose once more. I frowned slightly trying to pry my eyes open as I peeked one open seeing a red feather hovering and about to touch my face once more I knew someone was doing it on purpose and that someone was Hawks, "hawks~" I whined "ah there she is, finally waking up sleepy head."

I buried my head down to hide away but that just so happened to be the crook of his chest and shoulder. I heard a positive remark to my actions as I felt his bare hands roll up my back and side, making me hyper aware of last night's actions and that made my body jolt. I looked up to him "more sleep," he smirked "normally I would not deny you that, but your phone has been going off so much it fell off the coffee table and it's already 4PM." With that my eyes widened and I sat up "wait what!" he smirked "just kidding its only midday but hey you're up now," I sighed falling onto my back once more "do I have to get up," "yes," he proclaimed as he too got up, however I chose to sit tight and enjoy the magnificent view of the number two hero. "You know it'll last longer if you take a picture," I raised my eyebrow "seeing your offering does that mean you will pose?" he laughed "anything for a fan" "anything?" I purred his eyes narrowed in a seductive way as he came over to me and huskily whispered "anything…" and kissed the shell of my ear "but right now it's time to get up." I begrudgingly got up and dressed myself, I went out to the main area seeing him get cereal and milk, "want some?" I frowned but asked "do you have bacon and eggs?" he looked at me but shrugged "I like food but I can't cook," I ignored my phone as I went into his kitchen and looked in the fridge sure enough there was eggs, and jam, I noticed fruit in the crisper and also bacon in a concealed plastic pack. I pulled it all out as he spoke up "those eggs have been there a while," I grabbed a bowl and filled it with water; he looked perplexed but intrigued as he asked "what you doing?" I grabbed one egg at a time putting it into the water, "if the egg floats it is bad, if it sinks it is good…what do you say about fruit, toast, bacon and eggs?" his eyes showed his approval, like a kid on Christmas morning and he quickly finished his own bowl of cereal "that sounds great."

It was easy to find all his cooking utensils, he didn't seem to ever use them, I stood using my hand to toast the bread and pulled out plates as I put the bacon and eggs on it, along with two neat little bowls of cut up fruit and then turned off the stove top. I put his down in front of him as he thanked me "been so long since I had a home cooked meal," I smiled to him "well I hope you like it, maybe next time we can have pancakes," he smirked "so you want to do all of this again," he already knew the answer and I nodded "of course it's hard to find good company." "You know we could do this whenever if you would join my agency," I smirked already remembering his offer from last night "I know but then I wouldn't cherish it if it becomes the norm, besides I need Endeavor to teach me a few useful things."

He nodded already knowing this "oh by the way your phone was ringing off the hook, I saw it was your boss so I called him to let him know you were here and safe, he said to tell you that you were to see him asap and also your hero costume is done and ready to be picked up." I sat up straighter hearing that and the smile split along my face, "oh man I am super excited" I practically bounced in my seat, "I see that, so should we make this a thing?" I looked to him not really understanding what he was suggesting as I tilted my head he explained "like once a week we get together have dinner, drink come here for weed and then mind blowing sex?" his knowing smirk made me blush harshly as I remembered begging him to cum as I couldn't continue and then passing out once he was done, it didn't go unnoticed either that he cleaned me up and tucked me into bed with him. I appreciated his care, time and effort along with him as a person and hero I nodded "that sounds great actually," "good so what dates you have off?"

I had helped to clean up the kitchen and collected my things as he watched me bend over, I caught him in the reflection of the T.V. as I looked over my shoulder to see him still ogling me and I asked "you think you can go a week?" he shrugged "don't know till I try," I was not expecting that answer from him, I nodded "well I'll text you if things change," I had his number already saved as he had given it to me earlier. It took me a while to get back to the agency and fair enough Endeavor was waiting for me as he frowned at my appearance, like a father catching his daughter sneaking back into the house early the next morning. I had no clue what to expect from him "go clean up you look unpresentable, and then pick up your suit you will need it for us to start training, I also have been going over your debut." I nodded and walked away from him collecting my clothes and going to the bathrooms to shower and clean up.

I felt calmer as I navigated my way to Major Alterations, I had to take the train and walk quite a bit but I finally arrived, the woman looked up to me instantly smiling and picking up the phone. I guessed Mai-san had informed her to notify her the second I arrived, she called out "please take a seat," I nodded and waited but not for long as a whirl wind of pink excitement came up to me, practically dragging me onto the elevator and up to her floor. "Oh my god, I am so excited to see you in it….oh but also I have a testing area set up for you to make sure it is able to hold up to your fire, we use it all the time for Endeavor so you should have no problem, say are you sure you don't want footwear I have already made a few different types for you." I blinked catching up to her mouth that moved a million miles per minute "ah yeah good afternoon to you too, so um I will check them out however I prefer shoeless for obvious reasons but I will amuse you." She made a high pitch excited sound and she clapped her hands together, I followed her out to a more open space of the floor as she had a high tech brief case in front of me. "Your hero suit is one of a kind and made just for you, no one else can use it however others might want to dispose of or destroy it if it falters you in a way, so we have the top of the range protection cases. With finger print and iris scan only you can enter it, the case itself has a tracker in it, and is light but dense able to keep it safe in an attack, go ahead try opening it."

I placed my right thumb over the section for it and a little camera when it scanned my left eye and then the bolt like locks opened up and I pushed the lid up, folded up was a small looking leotard but with golden metal on it. I pulled it up "do you want me to help you put it on?" I nodded as I was a little baffled, I knew skin tight solid armour was not easy to slip into; she opened the neck clasp and offered me the back of it as she also opened the chest armour which was much the same as the neck one. I stepped into it, feeling like I was putting on swimmers albeit very expensive and high tech swimmers. I felt her clasp my chest one after I got my breasts to sit just right in it and then followed by the neck one, I ran my fingers over the line work and edges I looked in the mirror and turned around as I took in how it covered but accentuated my figure, on top of that the purple broke up the magma yellowy orange and the gold metal made it have that noble and strong presence. I looked at the sun stencil that was cut out on my upper chest and fingered it, the edges lined in purple and a highlight yellow to emphasize that my quirk was more like the sun.

I smiled as Mai watched me "ohh you like it," I knelt down and did my most flexible possess as it was easy, I like most of all that it did not resemble or relate to Mirko's hero suit either, it felt like a second skin, and I fingered the metal which was cold and also the open stomach window which started from between my upper ribs where the metal was and went down stopping just where my hips were. The bottom was less like a leotard as it had a boy leg undie finish which covered most of my ass and hips, it was comfortable, "can we test it?" she clasped her hands "ah wait let's see about shoes and then do it all together," I looked to her nodding, I wondered what designs she had.

There was a few different ones, some that were heeled, some that were flat; some went up to the mid-thigh as she rattled off the information about them each. One that stuck out was that it was made of a special breathable material the same as what Endeavor's suit was made from with my left over hair, so it was heat resistant and then on top of that only the heal, toe and ball joints of the feet were covered in a strange metal that looked the same colour as the one on my suit.

I pulled them on, they went up to my mid thighs as she stated "they are also shock absorbers so if you fall from a high distance they will take most of the impact," I nodded considering it, they were made of the same purple and magma colour as my suit and I had a sneaky suspicion that she had planned this, I personally was worried that the fabric and whatever this metal was would not hold up or would prevent me from being able to collect enough oxygen through my person to use my quirk.

I stepped into the room which was obviously reinforced and made for experiments such as this, it had high ceilings which looked like the room was set up with a suction unit to remove all that was within the air of the room including the oxygen if needed. "You may start," Mai's voice came over the speakers, as I ignited myself I felt my hair go up to a point much like a flame, I could still feel the oxygen passing through me as I naturally collected it through my skin. The thigh high boot shoes still allowed me to take in oxygen albeit at a lower amount and slower pace, I nodded feeling it all working well enough, I then turned it up a little, and noted the metal on my suit and shoes glowed up like hot metal in a blacksmiths work shop, I pushed a little more and it was as far as I could go with this much clothing on, but it was all I needed, if I wanted to use my super move I would need to remove some clothes but my other abilities should be just fine.

I relaxed breathing as I stopped hovering and landed on my feet noticing that I didn't quite feel it as the small shock was taken by the footwear. I nodded "Mai you do one heck of a job," the door opened as I heard her speak through it as I left the room began to use its vents to remove the excess hot air in it, "I know darling, so you are wearing Hitto Mai's one of a kind Super suit and I expect you to do great deeds and represent not just me but all of your agency and heroes alike." I smiled as she gave that dramatic and grand speech like passing an heirloom from one family member down to the next, "I will try my best Mai," "are you gonna wear it out right now?!" she was bouncing again and I smiled. Honestly I wanted too as it was just that comfortable, but I was not meant to until my debut, I sighed and pouted "I will need to change," "oh" she looked dejected and then I explained to her "but don't worry I will be having a debut sometime soon if Endeavor has it his way and I will tell everyone who it is that made me such a master piece." That got her happy again; I hadn't even bothered to notice she was still present as I changed clothes until she asked me a question. "Oh~ is that a bite mark?" I blushed and hid it as I shook my head, she left it and continued to fold up my suit right and placing it into the case as she talked and showed me how to do so and where everything went, it was easy to clasp and unclasp and slip into by myself which was great.

I hugged her "thank you, Endeavor will be amazed at your work and soon the rest of Japan, keep an eye out," she nodded "I will, now off with you," I walked proudly with my brief case; I practically skipped into the agency like a princess from Disney. I went up to his office holding out my case proud and happy, "you seem chipper, go change and meet me in the training rooms, I plan on getting you prepped and sharp for your debut which I have an idea for how you can do it." I smiled "yes boss-man," I skipped out of the office taking note of his facial expression of the name I called him, but it didn't matter because it was true he was the boss and a man.

I completed my stretches, while waiting for Endeavor finally the door opened, one room was dedicated to fitness more like a gym another was bigger and for fighting, another for quirks and another for weapons and so on. I stood in the treated room to deal with powerful quirks which meant here nothing would catch fire…hopefully, "you look like a real hero now," I smiled up to him "thanks, I feel like one," "good, now to get you to perform like one, I will begin with seeing your fire abilities go all out at me." I could burn at a higher heat then Endeavour however with my clothes on and having a different way of producing and maintaining my flame it was not like with Enji, who seemed to build up rapid amounts of heat and disperse it quickly. I could tell it caused his body to heat up fast, I however was capped right now, the more oxygen and skin the hotter I got, I stood using my flames or attempting to get them to 'beat' his in a way, either have their heat over turn the others fire via temperature. I was panting still trying, but it seemed to not work, and soon Endeavor called us for a break, as I noticed he was breaking a serious sweat, I looked to him stopping my flames and relaxing as he frowned "so you _don't_ overheat," I shook my head no but I was sure he already knew that from the paperwork but then again sometimes you have to see it to believe it. "It's a shame you can't control other flames or absorb them in a way, still able to be burned from others," I nodded "I agree, I have been wanting to get around that, it's my biggest weakness," "at least you can admit that, now let's fix it."

I had spent the better part of the week training with my boss, going on patrols with him and we had some head way, with creating sharper and stronger fire weapons something Endeavor was very proficient with, and while absorbing or eradicating other fires with my own flames was not possible we picked up on something else that was useful. That being Oxygen detection, if I wanted to I could tell where a person was from the oxygen moving through them, I was able to feel and detect the oxygen with in my body and that helped me combust in a way and manipulate the flames I produced in doing so if I could not see a person I could still feel them, and if having to blast a massive wide area still with people in it I could maneuver the flames around them like leaving the people as air bubbles. It was not easy though and it slightly reminded me of Hawks echolocation however not as sensitive or severe, I actually had to focus on it and if that was broken it could spell disaster. We had stayed out of the lime light on patrols as Endeavor went through the procedures the Hero safety commission and how we would contact and work with authorities, he also went over what paperwork had to be done for what and where to lodge it. All this was very important as every day heroes had paperwork, he was kind enough to go over the rosters with me and explain how cases and workload was handed out and completed.

"I want Fridays off or at least the afternoons and then Saturday?" I chanced hoping more for a permanent roster as he looked to me, and I saw recognition in his eyes and I remembered Hawks telling me that he told him I was with him that night. However this was the first time we spoke about it or relatively "alright you can do early hours Friday morning till 3PM and then your off till Sunday morning, sound good," I nodded "thankyou Endeavor," he nodded as he moved things around, speaking of Friday today was a Friday and I was all too happy thinking about dinner and company. I was brought out of my happy thoughts by my boss "we need to go over your debut, there are a few ways to do so, some complete a difficult case easily and effortlessly showing their prowess but also their capability. Then there is taking down a big and difficult or scary looking villain in style, there are some who will steal from another, for some heroes they get back lash and others they get praise." I nodded "like mount lady who debuted by stilling Kamui woods arrest," he nodded "yes like that but there is other ways to do it _right_, for example if there is heroes ill-suited to deal with the villain and need to pull back, if you 'assist' them and take down the villain then you won't be viewed as a 'thief' for glory." I nodded already understanding this as I said "or I could actually patrol and take down real bad guys and help the people, sometimes that's all you need to do to get to the top." He sighed "but for a debut it needs to be big, memorable plus I won't have a slacker in my agency, you have unlimited potential Nova, now use it." I felt a little happy pulse in my chest like the recognition I never got from my father as I gave him a determined look and nodded "alright then I won't let you down."

I walked with a skip in my step as I received a text from Hawks, he had a recommended place; it was a food stand, very small with outdoor tables and chairs with umbrellas. I wore a long sleaved white maxi dress with flower designs as it was warm, and easy to get on and off, I sat in a seat waiting for him to arrive as I looked over the menu. They had a massive variety as I had a terrible addiction to ramen and sushi as it was the mostly available back in the states most others Japanese cuisines were not common and so I had not tried or knew what half the food was, as I took my time reading what was in them and how they were made.

I hummed and hared and nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand land on my shoulder, much to Hawks amusement. "I thought you were gonna eat the menu with how you were drooling over it," I rolled my eyes at his humour but smiled regardless, he was in casual clothes this time, "well that's because I have never tried any of these, what do you recommend?" he peered over "hmm this one," I knew it was going to be a chicken dish but I didn't mind, "all right then." I paused as we heard a few people wave saying hello to Hawks and others asking him for an autograph, I ordered for us as he dealt with happy fans, something I remember seeing on his dining table, were letters from those who admired him.

He returned "so I thought I would have seen the Solar hero: Super Nova on social media by now, what's the hold up?" I smiled "oh stop, you know how the old man is, it has to be perfect, so I have been patrolling with him and he has been showing me the ins and outs of 'everything,' we just need a big difficult villain to pop up gaining attention for me to take him out easy." He laughed "calling him old man now, you seem to be getting close though," I nodded "yeah well he is training me, I learned something new," "really," he looked intrigued "well I can feel oxygen." "Huh?" he gave me the most confused dead pan look like he miss heard me or something I rolled my eyes "yeah I can feel it and manipulate my flames with it, so if I need to blow a whole city block…not that I would but I could do it without hurting people, provided I need to concentrate a lot." He had a raised brow, "it's a working progress," he nodded "well it sounds cool, are you sure your quirk isn't something more like oxygen manipulation and you just simply combust and that's how you have flames?" I shrugged "fucked if I know, even the doctors were stumped as to why I was born on fire," Hawks sat forward violently alert which made me jump "wait you were born that way?!" I looked at him surprised "ah yeah, some people are," he frowned "yeah but that's like _really_ rare," his voice trailed off as he was thinking deeply, the woman chose then to come over with our early dinner.

We ended up idly talking about U.A. and the class of famous first years, something I heard very briefly back home in the states but not all the facts "enlighten me" and it seemed he was more than happy to. I was surprised to hear how much he knew and also about the Nomu and what he knew about them, I had noticed he was heavily based around the League of Villains people, knowing their quirks, characteristics and personalities, he stated how one named Dabi had a blue fire quirk and abducted a kid from class 1A of U.A. while they were on a covert summer training camp, something not easily achievable without a spy.

"Are you on the case dealing with them?" he paused "ah no, I'm not, just interesting that they cropped up from nowhere in less than a year you know," he was unnaturally stoic in a way, "yeah it's a little surprising even with the main man in jail, he can easily get back out and when he does there is no All Might to stop him." I sighed "I prefer to stay far away from the LOV," "why?" he jumped on my questions quickly "well there are a lot of heroes working their case already, of course if I come upon them I will act but I just don't feel like it involves me in a way, maybe because this whole League seem geared to personally go against All Might and that U.A. class, don't get me wrong I aint saying to leave them be, but it just seems like something personal." He slowly nodded hearing that, "so do you want to watch a movie or go back to my place and smoke some green?" I paused as I thought about it "if we watch a movie can we still go back to your place afterwards?" He smirked triumphant "of course I would never deny such a beauty."

The movie was action packed and had small funny moments in it, it felt like a real date and something a little bit more girlfriend and boyfriend style, and it got me wondering was that what he wanted or was I seeing things, sure I wasn't the type to just jump into a relationship but I also wasn't the type to jump into bed with a man and here I was already sleeping with him on the first date and second meeting. I noticed he held my hand as we walked back to his place, I still had the soda we didn't finish off, as we entered and went up to his apartment, things felt off, like different compared to the week prior. I did as I had last time I was here and left my shoes and bag at the entryway, I could feel the energy different around him, and I had noticed the tiredness around his eyes during the movie but now it was like he wanted to fall into bed. "I'll get the weed…" I paused him "Hawks if you're tired and want to sleep you can, I don't mind really," it was like hearing my words relieved him but he also seemed to not want to be a bad host and wasn't gonna ask me to leave or cancel our scheduled date because he was sleepy, I sighed seeing it in his eyes, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, helping him to remove his top and belt, "get into bed."

He rose a brow at me and did as told "I love it when your bossy," I rolled my eyes at him and smiled taking off his pants I then took off my dress and bra, joining him in bed. I knew from my first night that he was a coddler, and I did not mind in the slightest, I leaned against him "now go to sleep," I whispered as, I laid down next to him and ran my hands through his hair to relax him more, "you have a stressful day or week?" I kept my voice low and sombre as to keep him relaxed, I then moved my fingers to his face tracing the lines around his eyes and on his lids. He spoke in a soft mumble "yeah week, and a unique case I am not looking forward too," I smiled at him "then sleep and recharge and it will be easier if you get at least that," I lightly kissed his face with very soft kisses like butterfly ones as I also inhaled his specific relaxing scent, he opened his eyes lazy and relaxed "what is all this, what are we?" I shrugged as he asked "have you even had a boyfriend before?" I blushed "no," he asked again "what about that first guy you were with?" I frowned down to him in embarrassment "most people don't want to know their previous conquests," he smiled "but I do, I like knowing things about you…" I blushed at the feeling of giddiness in my person growing.

"Remember when I said I spent a lot of my summers away at camps and training facilities," he nodded, "well when I was 16" "uh-oh" I smiled hearing him "I haven't finished yet" I smiled "anyway I went to a summer camp at lake Render, and we had councillors and teachers and guides, anyway there was this one guide." I could feel his smile "there is always that one," I smiled "he was 20 and handsome and I was a giddy little teen so it was near the end of summer and we had been sending signals all summer long and what not." He spoke up "and yous met out in the lake on the last night under a beautiful full moon and made sensual love…" he had a pitch that made it sound romantic and I smiled knowing he was dreading hearing this considering he was jumping to conclusions and interrupting not that I minded.

"Fuck I wish but no it was horrendous like the worse embarrassing thing you can imagine and I want to die right now thinking about it." I sighed out as I heard the smile in his voice "oh now I need to hear this," I looked up to his closed eyes "well then you need to tell me your worse sexual experience then," his face split with a smirk "done," I doubted then that he had an embarrassing one. "Okay so just to let you know this summer camp had all ages attending it FYI," I felt the smile on his face as he hummed noting that info, "we go out to the lake, and were on the side of it, a little in but mainly out on the bank, kissing and laying down and he starts getting quite eager, so we strip of our bottoms and that is it, and he seemed more like a dog in heat that he just wanted to get it in me." "oh no…" I heard him say and I nodded my head "so he does and ah the pain caused me to scream out which echoed, I mean there's a fucking lake there, so of course it echoes but anyway that wasn't the worse part, he doesn't stop, slow or anything and like max of five pumps and he's cumming, I'm still in god awful pain and he pulls out and there's blood everywhere, and one happy little camper heard the cry and came out to investigate seeing if someone needed help, the poor little girl only see's blood, thinks the guide is trying to heal me from like an alligator attack or something and screams her lungs out dashing back to the cabins stating there was an alligator attack and I was bleeding to death on the bank."

I felt him shaking from laughter, I nodded as he finally let it out and laughed to his heart's content "needless to say my dad was contacted he was fired and we had a whole camp of traumatised campers who had rushed out to see what was going on and so I enjoyed my cherry being popped with 50 odd people present to witness it all in style." He continued to laugh "I'm sorry I know you were in pain but…" I laughed next to him as well "nah it is funny…if it happened to someone else," he laughed even harder. "At least he had protection," it wasn't a question but a statement I shook my head against his chest, "nope…a month and a half later I went to my father, he handled it all." That caused him to pause as I felt him look down at me "and so I didn't have sex after that I could hear the question "I am not a mother…it was the only time I had to go to my dad for something, he took me to my doctor who set up everything I walked in went to sleep and woke up, told it was for the better, dad took me home to rest and we never spoke of it again."

"Did you want the baby," I looked up to him making eye contact thinking it over "I was 16 I didn't know what I want, I mean look who I chose to sleep with," he cracked a smile "but I think if I had kept the baby my dad would have tossed me out of the house to fend for myself, I like to think everything happens for a reason, like if I did do that I would not be a hero and not be here in Japan and possibly met you or Endeavour…I just realised my social circle is small." "Trust me it will get bigger when you debut, I think Mirko would like you," "the bunny right?" he smirked "yeah her; number 5." "alright, but the JP Billboard hero charts are coming up soon right," he sighed and nodded "I can meet a lot of other heroes there too," "true, if you debut before then and attend it you will get lots of publicity that can help your name get noticed, personally I think social popularity is more important as we as heroes work with and for the community and the people so what their thoughts and acceptance of us is what counts."

I smiled to him "I agree with that I suppose if someone is good at doing the work but not being a social flower does that mean that they do not deserve recognition?" he was silent for a while as he spoke "being at the top you need to be strong, influential, inspiring and encouraging like an idol, if a person only good at the work is at the top then they don't inspire peace and happiness, which keeps people hopeful and that also keeps villains at bay." I nodded understanding where he was coming from "your popular and strong," "I aint the one to stand at the top, I just want to relax and have nothing to worry about because there is too much peace."

"So when will I hear this story of you having embarrassing sex?" he hummed "okay so obviously my first time I blew my load a little fast, that I think is normal for every guys first time but I was with an understanding chic so she waited and we went at it again." I gave him a look that said 'seriously' "please don't tell me that's the worse you got," he smirked "okay no, I think this was the third chick I had been with anyway it was just that we were moving around and changing positions when her knee found my groin, we had to stop, she was more embarrassed that she left, and I had bruised blue balls." I chuckled "okay that's better but still I feel more sorry for her," he looked at me astonished "hey I was the one with the injury," I smiled "yeah but she felt so bad she ran away, I bet you never saw her again?" he thought about it for a bit, "your right I haven't" I nodded "I bet she moved overseas just to make sure never to cross paths again," "oh" "yeah~ so how many women you've been with?" he smiled "aint telling," I gasped "are you a player?" he made a pretended hurt face "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing. Seriously I would get with them and it wouldn't last long, as they had a certain mindset of me, and were with me due to my name and rank."

"So you didn't get any lasting relationships…what number am I?" he looked down at me a look in his eyes "five," I made a considering sound "well that's not so bad, so when will you talk to me about **you**?" "What do you mean I talk all the time," he lamely defended and I gave him a look "yeah you do but not about yourself or any personal things, like what are you afraid off," "spiders" I smiled "and you?" "Cockroaches," "what is your favourite dessert?" "Choc lava cake" I answered he spoke up not needing me to ask as this seemed to be a little game to help us learn things about one another. "Dumplings," it continued on as some answers needed stories to go with them to explain the answers, and it was obvious that we were getting tired it was early but that was because we met up earlier unlike last week.

"Hey what about your parents," he paused "my parents had very different quirks so because I was born with wings they had not been expecting it," "wait born with, but you said ahh~" he hummed "yeah I was born with them, my mum had telekinesis and my dad echolocation, I got both those with my wings, they were great parents you know," his voice was getting softer and mumbled as we continued I nodded also feeling sleepy as my head rested on his bicep. And soon no one spoke, and we feel into a blissful sleep.

We woke up earlier than last time, it was 8:30AM and I got up, stealing his top as I went into the kitchen and began to make up pancake batter, I spoke up as I began to pour it into the saucepan "we should really do some shopping especially if you want me to cook when I'm here." "We huh?" I looked over to see his smirk and raised eyebrow as I blushed "well it's your place but I cook so yeah we, unless you can do it on your own," "no I think 'we' sounds good…" he was interrupted as he got a phone call, I noticed him frown and move to his room, I guessed that it was that annoying case he had mentioned, I started the next batch already plating the first one, he came out dressed but in his hero costume "sorry but I gotta fly," I did not require him to say anymore as I put jam on the pancake rolled it up and passed it to him quickly, noting his rush "eat on the way" he took it taking a massive mouthful as I kissed him on the cheek, "well, I'll be here," he opened the balcony door pulling down his glasses and jumping over the edge.

I eat my pancakes in silence as I turned on the T.V. to the news channel, there was many mentions about heroes and their rankings and how many were doing their last minute cases and patrols trying to raise their rank for this half-yearly chart. I rolled my eyes as I changed the channel it was more a social talk about heroes' personal lives aka a gossip channel, but I mean who didn't like a bit of gossip. I watched as it spoke about Mt. Lady joining under Kamui Woods and how they believed a romantic relationship was happening and then went back to the two crossing paths and all the times they worked together, they moved on to talk about a woman named Midnight, she was older but also a U.A. teacher it went on about her past and how they believed her to be dating some guy named Erasure Head. 'what a weird name' I got up and tidied up the kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pen, as I opened up the cupboards and fridge writing a shopping list, I then went into the bathroom seeing if he needed toilet paper and other things, I paused hearing the T.V. announcers say Hawks name.

I frowned and moved into the lounge-room looking at it as there was a picture of us at the food stall seats yesterday, then at the cinema's and then walking hand-in-hand. "As you can see these are very clear pictures and just who is this woman that Hawks is seeing, we have the answers for you after the break." I stood with my mouth open in shock as I could not believe my debut was going to be on a relationship gossip channel for heroes not to mention the evidence for Mt. Lady and Kamui was twice as bad so I could always just deny it but they weren't wrong we just hadn't agreed to _actually_ be in a relationship. I was a little panicky and it was then that I saw my phone going off with a call from Endeavour "yeah," "this is not how we need your debut!" I rolled my eyes that he didn't say hi or ask how I was, just thinking about the image of his agency "we will be going out pronto and getting you a case to do as quickly, successfully and flashy as possible, get here and change now." I paused thinking about all the other things I was doing, I got up changing back into my clothes as I then left the list where it was and wrote a note to Hawks for when he got home.

"_Sorry had to go and do my debut look at the 'heroic dates' daily episode and you will see why Endeavour is up in arms, I wrote a list for shopping, message me xoxo."_ I quickly put on my shoes grabbed my items and locked the door as I left, I rushed out of the apartment complex and moved to the subway heading back to the agency as quickly as possible.

I was lucky my suit was so easy to slip in and out of, less than a minute when I was booking it, I stood in his office as he continued to watch the stupid dating show, "this Alexus is a problem," I listened as they spoke of who I was and that I was an American suspected to be signed up with Endeavor's agency but not sure, they also had information about my quirk but only basics like it was a fire one. They got back on topic about Hawks and my potential relationship and how they were surprised as they had never suspected him to be dating a person nor ever seen him with a person out in public holding hands, "just look at the way they smile at one another and their body language I would be shocked if they are not together," the presenter stated.

I sighed "okay so the media is fickle you need to get this right, are you and Hawks in a relationship?" "ah not officially…" he shook his head "if it's not official then say no, don't explain or say anything you can even say no comment, the thing is he has to be on the same page as you." I nodded "I'll message him," Endeavour stood and grabbed a folder "this is what I think you will enjoy, you remember that sludge villain that grabbed that kid?" I shook my head "no because I wasn't here," "then read this, he managed to slip out of police security before they got him to Tartarus, but there have been sightings and rumours of him showing up in this area, so you will find him and catch him, when he was at large last time three heroes were unable to detain him, All Might had too, doing this will get you **that** much recognition."

So far things were not going as planned as I found the location of the sludge villain because he was cornered and once more had a hostage, this villain seemed to drop to all low measures to try and escape, a few had him cornered, Mt. Lady along with Kamui woods but the kid was dying and they were unable to get close without the sludge monster half inside of the little boy from activating his quirk which was a quick sand quirk, much to my annoyance. I could see some blood drip from the corner of the kids mouth, he was in pain; immense pain, I flew in choosing to burn the small back alleyway they were in I called out the name Endeavour and I grilled over for this particular move "**Fire** **pulse**," I didn't touch the boy, just the sludge monster who yelled and backed up separating from the kid all together. I ceased my fire dropping to the ground as the monster smoked and stank up the whole alleyway, but he was alive I did not plan on killing him.

I knelt to the kid, picking him up in my arms and taking him to where the emergency services were as they took him to the hospital, he smiled weakly at me "thank you," I smiled back to him ready to leave but he called out once more "what's your name?" everyone around me paused listening in "Super Nova the Solar hero," the boy relaxed letting the paramedics take him away. The police used quirk cancelling body cuffs on the sludge man, as I watched him go, I went up to the other two heroes "sorry for dropping in unannounced, it looked like you two could use an assist," Kamui Woods "no thank you, your help is much appreciated, Super Nova," Mt. Lady spoke up "yeah seriously that's some serious fire power, I thought you burned them both up, that must take some serious control to not burn the boy." I smiled "It's a new move I had been working on," it was then that the villain was taken away that I watched worried that he might get away once more however I was meant to stay to answer the media and get rep, Kamui Woods noticed "I will go with to make sure he goes where he belongs," I nodded to him, "thank you Kamui Woods that would put me at ease."

Once things were cleared away and the villain gone the police let the paparazzi in to ask their questions of Mt. Lady and I, "are you the Solar Hero: Super Nova?" "Yes that is I," "sources say that you were an American hero, why are you over here?" "I transferred over to the Endeavour agency as Endeavour is teaching me." "Super Nova who did your hero costume?" "That would be Major Alterations' one and only Hitto Mai, she is truly amazing at her job, helping all the heroes who need her expertise." "Some people may say that it is revealing, what do you say to that?" "it does what it is made for, and it covers what is needed to be covered," "why don't you have a suit like Endeavor's seeing he is taking you on as a hero under his tutelage?"

"I would burn up the suit material or not be able to use my quirk at all, it works effectively with the more skin free," "can you please explain that Super Nova" "well my ability to not heat up and have my body 100% covered in flames is due to being able to absorb oxygen through my skin and use that to keep me hydrated and cool, it also makes my flames burn hotter, my quirk is called Super Nova because I can reach the heat of the sun." "How long have you been here Super Nova?" "I've been in Japan for a few weeks, trying to settle in and get myself sorted," "does that include settling down with the number two hero, Hawks?" "No comment" "Super Nova what is that move specifically that you used, you didn't burn the child in danger." I was glad someone got back on track, "Endeavor and I have been training since I arrived here in Japan and it is appropriately named 'fire pulse' because I can detect those like an echo pulse and manipulate my flames to not affect people if I want to." "What do you have to say about learning under the number one hero?" "It is really an amazing experience, he is a great teacher and very encouraging," "should we look out for more super moves in the future?" I smiled "yes most definitely." I was finally allowed to leave as I stepped away after posing for a few photos and signing a signature for the mother of the child I saved, she had returned to the scene as he begged her to get it from me. The media watched and listened in to our interaction "I would be honoured to, how is he doing?" the mother looked so happy to hear my enquiry "oh he is doing well, his throat is a little sore but nothing the doctors can't fix," I nodded and gave her the signature after writing down the boy's name 'Sasuke.'

I heard Mt. Lady speak to the media too as she told them her teacher went off to make sure the villain got to Tartarus properly without slipping away, she also stated that in difficult situations like a life in the balance they were stuck neither had the specific ability to help and gave me praise as I was suited to deal with him. And then she told them no comment to the romantic allegations, I walked with her after stating our pleasantries and parting way, I shot off from the ground like a shooting bullet going into the sky and heading off to process paperwork.

I sent of the paperwork and returned to the agency, this was still technically my day off and with that I went to Endeavor up in his office, where he was on the phone looking pleased even if he was not smiling. The T.V. also played the interview previously "well that was a massive success, the agency is getting the credit and due to him being rated as an A-class villain you got placed in the listing at number 200." I nodded not caring about the numbers, "I will work on it anyway I planned on doing other things today before the shops close, do you have any other cases for me to close or anything for tomorrow?" "We will train up your weapon fire arts and then you will be patrolling a very specific area alone, I need to see how you do, but also being an aerial combatant do show that off as well, not may can fly with fire powers, and your answers were done well keep up that calm demeanour I spoke off when it comes to the media." I nodded, "alright well I'm going to change and be off, I'll be back early tomorrow and will start my workouts before we train," "fine, here read over these I want you to work on closing these as soon as possible you have a question come to me, Drakes or Glistering okay?" I nodded noting the three folders one green, one blue and one red, "okay I can do that," however before I left he spoke up "one more thing, take your hero suit with you, seeing as you cannot use your powers without it you should carry it with you all the times, I do with mine," I nodded my head in understanding.

I changed into something more incognito with a cap on, sunnies, long black zip up leather jacket and jeans with my healed black boots, I walked onto the train with my handbag, suitcase and stay over bag with my stuff, it was getting exhausting going back and forth and re-wearing my clothes from the day before. I got off the train getting home, 'huh funny I just called hawks place home' I got up to his room, opening the door as it was not locked.

I messaged him stating I was coming back because the shopping needed to be done, he responded that he would have the door unlocked for me. I entered the apartment "I'm here," I called out, I saw him sitting at the dining room table as he read through some more fan mail, "hey, I saw your debut, oh wow you brought your super suit," I could see the dirty thoughts running through his mind as I smirked "I can see what it is you want…later though as the shopping needs to get done." I had noticed he kept all the drawn pictures from children that he received and he had the letters all in neat piles, "so how do you sort this out, "that is for responses, these are threats and these are for the pictures that I put up in my agency," I noticed there was none in the pile deemed for threats. "Okay, so how did your morning go?" he down played it like he had not been annoyed this morning to be called out, "hmm fine, so I added some things to your shopping list," I looked over it noting it was a lot of chicken and snacks, I smirked "I see," shall we go out then.

He spoke next to me "I like the whole incognito thing you got going on, sort of makes me feel like I'm dating a spy," I smirked at his words until I realised he said dating, and I gave him a questioning look, he smirked "what did I say something?" he way playing coy, I sighed "if you want to then say it," I said a little frustrated he then played dumb "say what, you seem to be the one who has something they want to say." I guessed this was his shy side showing itself, I sighed "you wanna be my boyfriend?" he smirked "I thought you would never ask," I rolled my eyes "I swear you take something easy and make it hard on purpose," "I would never do something like that," "sure-sure," when we entered the store he removed my cap and then sunnies, I was well aware of that, but I grabbed a trolley and we set off to the shopping.

This was not going as planned, we grabbed shit we did not need and just junk, and then on top of that Hawks was all over me, arm around my neck as if claiming me and I looked around, "for crying out loud just tweet it if you must," "was that a bird pun?" I paused realising what I said, "just come on, I know your excited but you do not need to hold onto me as if someone is about to kidnap me." "You don't know if someone plans to kidnap you, I might be saving your life right as we speak," I sighed but was unable to not smile "your so fucking weird," "yeah but I'm your weirdo right?" I nodded, wrapping my arm around him in return as we finally got to the counter, we walked the whole way home carrying bags, "dam this is heavy," "see that is what happens when you don't work out every day." He gave me a glare as I had no problem with my bags, "you took all the light ones!" I smirked "did I?" I opened the door to his apartment, as he unceremoniously dropped it all on the floor of the kitchen and walked over to drop down on the couch dramatically. I set to work on putting everything away and keep something out for dinner, I heard him turn on the T.V. "movie?" "Sure" I heard him get up and go into his room I took note of the box of weed he had in his hand, and that he was on his social media account on his phone; my phone buzzed as it updated saying 'you are in a relationship with Hawks the number 2 hero.'

I knew the media was going to have a field day with this, and especially right after not answering their questions, I finally finished putting everything away and chopping and preparing dinner. I showered and changed into pyjama's taking a seat on the couch accepting his arm around my waist as we snuggled up and watched a love comedy.

It was good, sure the media asked and we confirmed it but not giving specifics and then soon after that I got a key of my own for the apartment, which I kept in tip-top shape and did all the cooking. The three cases I was given had been for three different rated cases one hard, medium and easy, I got the hard one done fast and quickly, it would have been difficult if I had not ran into the drug dealer who happened to be walking out of a bar right in front of me. He was known for killing any who attempted to arrest him, I had started wearing my hero suite underneath all my clothes making it easy for me to strip and then arrest him, the easy one was like finding a needle in the haystack and required me to chase down leads and rumours as it was not based of any factual evidence but it was interesting as the cases were related to blood splatter left over in different areas of the city. The medium one was for a bounty as I walked in knocked on the door, the man instantly ran away as I pursued him while stating he was to be arrested and taken in for his bountiful racked up crimes, he didn't get far, he tripped and broke his nose on the alley way cement.

I sat on the couch with a map, with all the areas of blood found mapped out and dated from how long the blood had been there. I noticed the first incident was from a few years ago and at a middle school, I went there and looked through the records of the staff and students, looking at their quirks, and taking a list of them all. I then looked at the other spots; one was on the side of random sidewalks where they looked like the blood was dropped from over the top of the building. I then looked at the next one many people claimed seeing a few teens, another area had body parts left behind, however no prints and the DNA was not in the system, I had a sneaky suspicion of what was going on. I took note that it was a young boys arm, he was pale to say the least I used the length of his arm left over to measure his height, the colour of the hair on the arm told me what colour his hair was, and then I cross referenced with all those at the school.

I had one teen that was technically quirkless…it made me think that perhaps he was not so quirkless, but with the amount of blood and body parts left behind he should be dead so perhaps he had a regeneration or revive quirk. They said two teens like they were working together to test and try the quirk out, I looked down at the paperwork, apparently the one to come across the blood was a hero named Erasure Head, that name again, I looked at his picture his quirk was the ability to erase or stop another person's quirk. I saw the detective working on the case as well, Mr Tokiyomi handled it, I looked over to the names and faces, I eyed the boy I suspected was the one leaving the blood splatters behind, and his friend I saw another boy, it was hard to dig up but they lived in the same neighbourhood and their parents worked together meaning they were friends and a few questions to the staff had confirmed it to. They were now in high school, I saw the name of it, and contacted it to see if there was someone I could ask about them, I was put through to the principal and spoke to him. He had mentioned that he indeed got the tyke I was chasing down and stated he was not quirkless or so his paperwork stated. I had asked if I could come by and ask a few questions, the principal was very co-operative, I had to get onto one detective called True man for a reason, I arrived and once he started asking questions the boy broke down crying spilling his guts that he only found out when he tried to kill himself seeing the bullying for being quirkless was so intense that he jumped off the roof of his school. His friend found him but then he regenerated, all was recorded and he was taken to see multiple doctors and then his friend was questioned, he stated that it had been the quirkless boy who wanted to test it and seemed to get addicted to it and was just so excited to learn he had a quirk.

The teens were given the help they needed, his profile updated and the case closed, "it was good working with you hero," "likewise, thank you for agreeing to come and help me out, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't" "no problem, you're the one who did all the hard work of connecting the dots and figuring out the truth you save lives doing just that."

I returned home after handing in my last of the three cases, I made it in time to shower and ready myself for the JP Billboard event, "come on Hawks, we need to get going," he groaned "do I have too?" I smiled at him "if you do you will get a treat when we get home~" he stilled looking up to me "really, what is it?" "You'll see." I learned only once I arrived to the event that I was bumped up on the chart already much to my surprise as I had been heavily recognised for closing the case that was open for years and getting the teen the help he needed. I was currently rank number 152, I was just a little shocked and people prattled on about how I moved up from 200th to 152nd in one week, I smiled and said the best thing that I work hard for the people and community not for the charts. I took my seat listening to the president of the commission, I noticed that on Hawk's phone he got calls from the commission and from a name that pops up as 'Patches' which was strange, but he never spoke about it and I didn't ask. He showed me his agency which was a high rise and pretty and laid out with high ceilings and large windows, it was clean and relaxed just like him, I liked it a lot, other than that he told me about the heroes he knew, he didn't have actual friends who were not heroes, and he also told me about the heroes working through his agency.

When we arrived home I watched as Hawks was like a happy puppy wanting his treat, and I had momentarily forgotten about it, "oh right, wait here" I went to the kitchen and returned with his dumplings "here you are." He thanked me but said "I was hoping for _something_ else," I looked to him "oh really?" he nodded I sighed "your topping then," he smirked "when do I not?" I rolled my eyes at him but went off to prepare for an intense night. No matter how many times we slept together he was still a very passionate and intense man to lay with, and I still was overly sensitive to him always being the one to exhaust first and beg him to finish, seriously his stamina was beyond a normal human standards.

It was so scary to watch, Endeavor looked dead on his feet and even Hawks was hit because the Nomu was too fast, he was also out of feathers well all except for one long one. I had to work alongside Drakes and Glycerine to re-do the rosters and take over the caseloads while the boss-man had time off. The three of us split up his patrols between us along with splitting his cases and helping one another, other than that I noticed that Hawks wings grew back but it took a few days. As us three took charge of the agency we had to release a statement on Endeavor's behalf and it was decided the one who had been training directly underneath him should give it, so I wrote up the speech and sent it to the media outlets. The next week I practically stayed at the agency with the amount of work I was doing and Hawks himself seemed busy as he too was tired and responded hours after I messaged him stating he was busy.

Nothing felt different between Hawks and I, sure we were in a relationship and the country seemed to swoon over it however all that changed is that I lived with him, cleaned and cooked with his assistance and we spoke more to one another and fucked more often. I had no clue what I had thought being in a relationship was going to be like but it was like nothing changed except for others knew we were seeing one another and we spent more time together; well did.

I finally relaxed when Endeavor returned, he didn't wait at all of course he jumped straight into patrols and trying to get his son to come around with learning his super move, he had taken a day off to go support Shoto during his makeup class for his license. I had not been surprised to come home and find Hawks baked on the sofa as he was smoking more weed recently as he was obviously stressed, or annoyed with this case he mentioned. "I'll cook you something," he leaned his head back over the couch as I kissed him when walking through the door, "your too good for me," I smiled "nonsense," I went to put in a BBQ chicken pizza, and then begun putting chicken nuggets in afterwards, his taste for chicken was increased ten-fold when smoking.

I played with his hair while I took a drag on the joint he offered "so my honey, what has you stressed and annoyed?" he gave me a look that said I already knew what it was as I nodded, and sure enough it was that one case. I continued to massage his head, as he laid down in my lap as I continued, "you did well taking care of Endeavor's agency in his absence," I smiled lightly "wait a week passed?" He smirked he hummed too tired to respond, I ran my hand over his features committing them to memory, I had not been told his name yet, I wondered if he had one at this point so in return I gave him boyfriend names such as 'honey' he didn't mind, actually I think he enjoyed it more than he let on.

I thought back over the many events, one was that I jumped through the ranks more, by helping out with the agency, patrolling and taking on more cases I cringed at the thought of what it might be. The Chart was one thing however with popularity I was _way_ up there, mainly because of my relationship being known to all now, people had mixed responses about it all. Some people loved me and saw me represent strong women and girls, others saw me as potential but not really caring and then there was the others who thought I was using Hawks to get my name known, and thought it disgusting that I was spreading my legs for popularity. Then there was the contacts to the agency wanting me for photoshoots and interviews, there was a hero book with the top heroes and one for rising stars that they wanted to feature me in, I however didn't really appeal to it, I simply wanted to do my job.

The oven beeped and I had to move my now sleeping boyfriend as I got up grabbing the

Pizza and nuggets, I placed it down on the coffee table and nudged him, "come on sleepy head, your munchies are done," he was groggy but once he realised he had been woken for food he was all too happy to sit up and devoured it.

I walked in following the set co-ordinator, there was a team of people with camera's and lighting and sound, a man came over "I'm to set up your mic Super Nova," I nodded letting him clip the bulky part of it to my lower back and the mic to the front of my hero outfit. I was sat on a comfortable couch, the woman interviewer introduced herself as Sakura Sai, "I'll be asking questions about your quirk, outfit, moves, rank the Endeavor Agency and learning under the number one hero, just as a heads up there is also questions about your relationship and multiple positive and negative rumours about you and your thoughts on them okay." I nodded happy that she gave me a brief over view seeing this was live "okay thank you for the heads up," I heard the operations manager call out "your live in 3…2…."

"Hello I am Sakura Sai and welcome to Hero Talk, today with me I have the newest female hero who is burning her way through the ranks and the hearts of the people; please welcome the Solar hero Super Nova." "Hello Sakura and thank you for having me," "thank you for coming, you blazed onto the scene when a slippery sludge villain escaped custody after All Might _himself_ had taken him down, tell us about that." "Yes the villain has a water and slippery based body which also means he can move through small crevices and also into people, when I arrived he was trying to do just that." "Tell us the move you specially used to stop him," "that is called Fire Pulse, Endeavor as my sempai has been training me and we came up with this ability, I can use an oxygen location to map out people and areas and seeing as I control my flames I just flood an area but leave air bubbles so to speak around those who are to not be hurt." "That is amazing, so if a person would run while you are using this move would they run into the fire?" "No Sakura the bubble will stick with them and move as they do, it is all based on my concentration to monitor and detect; like echolocation." "Can you explain how your quirk works," "sure, my quirk is actually more oxygen based then it is flame, I am able to fully ignite my body in my own flames so long as there is oxygen that I can pull into my body and this is why the more skin surface the stronger and hotter I can become, my inside is actually a cooler temperature which stops me from burning up. I use my flames to fly and also have the ability to erupt like an exploding solar star hence why I am called the solar hero, I also burn hotter than any other fire user to date, however other flames that are not mine can still burn me." "That is very interesting can you tell me though how your hero outfit does not burn up," "sure Hitto Mai made this which I am so thankful for, so my boots are made of the same fabric as my sempai's but also is imbedded with my hair, which I cannot burn meaning it can resist my flames, my suit is the same as that but the metal is Tantalum Carbide, my boots are also shook absorbent so if I fall or drop from heights it will absorb it." "You also trained under other flame heroes tell us the difference between them and Endeavor's tutelage," "well Celsius was an amazing flame hero god rest his soul, however I don't like to compare people or heroes all have their own ways of doing things and their own strengths and weaknesses however I do appreciate the energy and effort each and all have granted me making me succeed in life this also goes strongly for Endeavor who looked at my strong and weak points and has taught me many lessons." "We have a lot of basic profile information from insiders, would you be willing to confirm them for us?" I smiled knowing what insider meant "sure Sakura," "you were born in Washington DC America to George and Jane Walker, sadly your mother passed due to birthing complications," she looked at me "that is correct," she continued. "You were born with your quirk already active," I nodded "and later in life you moved a lot due to your fathers military job, however you attended and graduated Colombia Hero Academy, going straight to Celsius who you interned with and then Pyro who kicked you out of his agency and filed a law suit against you before dropping it only once you came to Japan." I nodded "yes that's all true," she paused waiting for more but I didn't say anymore "and soon after arriving in Japan you debuted on the same day as rumours of you and Hawks came out, later the day you confirmed it after saying this." We all looked to the screen that had me saying no comment to asking about Hawks and my relationship, "yeah, we hadn't the time to talk about it you know busy and heroing, anyway we confirmed it once we were on the same page," she continued "you started at rank 200 and have moved down and down even more now sitting at rank 35 what do you think about this?"

"Well honestly I don't keep track of the ratings and ranks I just do my job…" "we also have many people who love you and then on the opposite spectrum those who absolutely dislike you calling you an opportunist for using Endeavor's time away from the agency to jump ranks and your relationship with Hawks the number two hero to boost your popularity, what do you have to say to all these allegations?" "Well thank you to those who like me, but like I said I am simply doing my job, it was not just I who stepped up when Endeavor needed us to it was the whole agency who did, as for my relationship with Hawks it is just that **our** relationship, I do not use people and hopefully others will see me for the hero I really am one day." I noticed the slight happy nod from Sakura "lastly your quirk and hero name are one in the same your birth name is Alexus Walker, your height is 159cm you love food, sunset's, camping and photography and dislike cockroaches." I nodded "lastly we want to ask you what it is you aim for as a hero, what is your goal?" I smiled "I simply want to help people, regardless of the job or feat," "thank you so much for coming in and talking with us Super Nova."

"And Cut, great job," I stood shaking hands with Sakura "you did really well, we will send you to have your photoshoot for our magazine and also ask a few more questions to put into the segment like a profile," I nodded as the sound guy helped to remove my mic, I followed through to an open room with many set up lights and a grey backdrop and a man with an amazing camera. "Hello Super Nova I am your photographer Ichigo Jui I am a big fan," I shook his offered hand "thank you and it's nice to meet you too, I love your camera," he laughed "it's good to have a fellow lover of photography what do you prefer to use?" I had noticed the woman nearby with a note pad and pen writing down what we spoke off to add to the magazine segment, "I use a film Kodak, I like to get as natural as possible and I like photographing nature," "oh that sounds lovely, you'll have to show me some time," I blushed "I only do it as a hobby, I'm not that confident in my skills," the woman cleared her voice "right, I was hoping to get a photograph off you that will show off your hero outfit but also… are you able to use your flames?" I looked to the ground noting it was a concreate floor and the room had high ceilings, "yeah, the back drop will need to go though," he nodded enthusiastic about it. He took many pictures and at different angels, the staff removed the sheet behind me and everyone backed up even taking away the lighting, "alright are you ready?" Ichigo nodded prepared to get the right shot, I turned on my fire abilities and hovered slightly above the floor taking on the pose of an angel and had my hand out as a ball of fire formed above my hand and I heard the clicks rapidly of the camera, but I also noticed many people panting and sweating as the room heated up, once I was sure he had enough I released my fire dropping to my feet in a strong stance, which he also captured. "Hawks is one lucky man," he stated off handily not really saying it to anyone before looking up from his camera where he looked at the pictures "we have what we need, again thank you for that, if you follow Marina she will take you through to ask the last of your questions. Marina was the woman who was jotting down the last of the questions, she covered other things like my date of birth the fact that I was technically older than Hawks, about us living together, my hobbies and what I do in my spare time, once done she thanked me and said they would send me the first copy straight to the Endeavor agency.

-The U.A. hero class 1-A sat in the common room with the television playing listening closely about the new hero, Izuku had his book open drawing and scrawling down information on the new flame hero. Shoto paused when Kaminari questioned "hey have you meet her yet, she is a hero at your father's agency, Shoto shook his head no "not yet," Izuku looked up as if remembering that bit of information "if you do meet her can you please also introduce me, I have a lot of questions about her quirk the specifics and weaknesses plus some ideas on how she can also…" "DEKU SHUT THE FUCK UP, it's too early to deal with your fanboying!" all looked to the explosive teen.

"Ah sorry Kacchan but you got to admit she is very strong," Ochako trying to not be mean impishly spoke up "ah Deku I think Super Nova-san may not want to hear about her negatives, not all heroes will take your words as good criticism," "yeah man you need to learn when to not open your mouth…" Mineta spoke up "I heard she attacked the American flame hero Pyro claiming he sexually harassed her," he did air quotations, "I'm just saying maybe she is one of 'those' women besides she was a show off, just look at her old hero suit," he shows his phone with it. Tenya Iida stood up flailing his arms "Mineta you should not talk about heroes like that, it is rude…" "And down-right sexist" Sero stated, "yeah man, seriously." Momo spoke up "I think she is inspiring she has a quirk that requires her skin to be revealed but she still works through it and look how amazing her outfit is!" Some of the others smiled seeing her idolise the woman as she too had a similar issue, Eijiro spoke up "yeah and did you see how fit she is, she must seriously be benching some weight to get that tone." Mina spoke up, "she seems rad and down to Earth," "I'm just shocked she is dating Hawks as in the number two heart throb hero," Toru added. "Hey Tokoyami you interned under Hawks did you meet her or have any thoughts on them dating?" All looked to the stoic teen "I never meet her and my opinion is not valid, it is their relationship after all but honestly I can see the two getting along, Hawks-sensei is a calm, relaxed yet smart and stoic individual he is also goal orientated and works fast, Super Nova-san reminds me slightly of him with blasting through the ranks even if she does not intend to." All looked at him a little shocked as he had spoken so much on the topic, "wow you must like the thought of the two of them together if you spoke that much about it," Jiro stated.

"Huh why don't you look at that another flame hero and one working with the number one hero, don't you think she would make a great statement if we were to end her publicly?" the man itched at his neck slightly as a stitched up face smirked stretching the burned skin "let's see how hot she really is."

I placed the last candle in the cake and lit it, it was small and vanilla, I walked out of the kitchen "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dear, happy birthday to you, hip-hip," Hawks smirked "hooray," I placed the cake down in front of him at the dining table. "Make a wish honey," he blew them out lazily, it was technically Christmas day but we had to work on his birthday so we chose to celebrate his birthday today. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "what did you wish for?" he smirked "I don't need to make wishes when I can make my desires come true right now," he pulled me onto his lap on the chair so I straddled him, I laughed at his antics, kissing him. "I think you should put on Santa's little helper costume I got you," I smiled remembering the Christmas present and how sexy it was "oh really, always using your _head_ aren't you dear," he smirked "of course I am just that smart," I laughed again, kissing the tip of his nose and getting up to go change into the red and fluffy white mini skimpy sexy top with glitter red thigh high heeled boots. I stood against the door way of the bedroom seductively "are you ready for your wishes to come true," I could see his eyes darken and take on that honey hue to them that promised pleasure.

The magazine's front page was me on fire looking sexy but badass too, inside had my image with little information tabbed to each part of my outfit and what it did and how it worked along with a profile on the side, and details about my quirk, likes, dislikes, rank and other tid-bit of information before going into the interview and what we spoke of in the interview and with the photographer. Endeavor called it a success stating my answer to not compare heroes to one another was great but still praising him for his training and leadership. Said training continued, we worked more on morphing my weapons seamlessly so moving from a spear into two swords into a bow and arrow and even shooting out an array of arrows and having them morph by will to make a net or multiply into many. It took a lot of concentration something I noticed was becoming easier the more I did it, the density and sharpness of my fire weapons was much better as well, I cut through two real Katana's being used to counter my own fire styled Katana. We stopped "very good Alexus, that's what you need to be able to do every time, they need to always be this strong and sharp," I nodded to his words panting slightly as I was exhausted mainly due to the mental strain of the training, which gave me a little headache.

I had to pop a pain killer for the head ache, I met up with Hawks as we went to the shops, and I leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm and wing around me "tired?" "headache…the training is taking a mental strain on me," he kissed my temple as we continued on our way, I had hoped that the new year would get better however with an avalanche happening and burying many in at the ski resort up north was not a positive start to early January. I was more surprised as I was called in to help out, fellow rescue team the Wild, Wild pussycats had called me in, as this was not their area of expertise but neither was it mine, but I responded regardless. I stripped out of my day clothes as I had my suit underneath and passed my clothes to my very supportive boyfriend as we stood in the mall, giving him a peck on the lips, "thanks honey, I'll see you at home," "alright then."

I stood a little surprised as they introduced themselves "hi I'm Mandalay, Tiger, Pixie-Doll, our admin support member Ragdoll called you in to help assist." I stood a little perplexed but nodded "what did yous have in mind?" Ragdoll over the intercom explained her idea "well I heard about your fire pulse and I thought perhaps you could sense the people in the snow and use your fire to melt away the mass amount of snow at the same time freeing the people trapped in it." I had to admit it was a good idea however I sighed wondering if my mental capacity was going to be able to keep up "how many people?" Tiger spoke up "there is a recorded 75 people skiing when it happened and they have not been accounted for at the resort." I nodded, it was a large spread area too, plus open I might need more fire power to be able to heat up in this climate and burn through the large area and amount of snow, I begun to pull of my boots.

"Ah what are you going?" Pixie Bob asked "the more skin the stronger I am, so without my boots means that I can get more oxygen, I'll need yous to back up out of the area and then some, the heat will be intense and the melted snow will evaporate leaving steam." They nodded in understanding, I heated up my body as I floated above the snow and sensed pockets of oxygen that showed me where all the people were under the snow, I counted "I have 74," I called out still with my eyes closed as rescue crews and personnel waiting for me to do my thing before they rushed in helping the people, I triple checked. "Are you sure there is meant to be 75 reported missing," "I'm sure I've triple checked," my head throbbed "they are running out of oxygen…I'm going with fire pulse," "that's your call," I flushed the area with my fire. Steam and heat rose and was quickly blown away with the wind up in the mountains once done, I breathed heavily relaxing and stopping my flames.

I stood upon smoother snow that was slippery and wet but also freezing on my feet, I looked further down the ski mountain and begun going that way as the rescue personnel got to work, I continued to push through my aching head and focus as I went downwards, the pussycats followed me. "You think the extra person was washed down the hill with the snow?" I nodded and after walking for ten minutes I came upon him, "he is here, I used a smaller version of my ability and released the trapped young man. Once done I sat down, Tiger walked over to me "are you all right Super Nova?" I nodded "just a head ache, may I please have my boots back?" "Of course," they were kind enough to hold onto them for me, I stood pulling them back on. The media coverage of this was enormous, I stayed to talk to them and make sure all were fine even though I felt a paining in my head and a chill through my body as I shivered.

I flew home even though I didn't feel well enough I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible so I pushed myself, I arrived on the balcony and walked in, Hawks had the T.V. on with the scene I had returned from, he stood up a little surprised but paused seeing me. "Babe you look like shit," "wow your flattery has improved," he smirked lightly but kept the serious look on his face, "I'm serious you look like you're going to pass out," "I feel like it, my head hurts and I'm so cold," he hugged me and instantly squawked backing up "your freezing babe." He instantly grabbed the blanket of our bed and wrapped me up in it, he removed my boots and outfit, getting warm water in a large bowl and getting me to put my feet in it as I sat on the couch. He was amazing waiting on me hand and foot, getting hot bottles and grabbing warm clothes and changing me, yes physically having to do it because I was too weak to. He gave me more pain killers and laid a wet rag on my forehead as he slowly massage my head and neck area to try relieve pressure, "you're so good to me" I blearily croaked out, he grabbed a temperature gauge and checked mine which was much lower than it should me. "Shit you need to warm up, can you use your flames?" I instantly shook my head no and regretted it from the pain that shot through it, "okay I'll call someone," "who?" "Endeavor, he may be able to warm you up," I groaned a little annoyed and sarcastic at his words.

Shoto had finally reached out to his father seeing the need for a new super move and his father had been pestering him to come to him and learn, his recent internship with Bakugōu showed that he was behind and would continue to fall behind unless he asked for help. He had not expected to walk into his father's office and see him in his chair with Hawks standing beside him and a small tucked up blanket ball in his lap as he hugged it, on a closer look he noticed that it was Super Nova the new hero rugged up on his lap like a little girl cuddling into his person and he was _allowing_ it. "Ah?" was all that left his mouth as he paused slack jawed as the number one and two hero looked to his entrance, Super Nova didn't even look conscious at all. "Ah Shoto? Ah that's right, come in and take a seat," "what are yous doing," he sounded more suspicious than anything Hawks smirked meeting Endeavor's youngest for the first time "hey Shoto right, I'm Hawks," he nodded "nice to meet you," he looked to his father "should I come back later?" "No," his father said with certainty, he stood with Super Nova and passed her off to Hawks, "now check her temperature," Shoto watched, he had heard and seen her up in the North mountain resort saving people from the avalanche as she used her fire pulse to detect the people and get rid of the snow with her fire, it was amazing to watch, however it looked like being in such a cold climate was detrimental to her health.

"It's risen a bit," Hawks stated relieved and happy for that result, "take her home and let her sleep it off, she should be fine if not bring her back," "sure number one, bye little number one," Shoto raised an eye-brow to how the number two hero referred to him, "Ignore him, we have training to get too."

Having a cooler core than a normal fire users meant I could freeze up quickly and become sick, which I seemed to be with the flu since the avalanche rescue, people found out I was sick and the support flooded in as people sent letters of thank you and fan mail. I sat on the couch with the T.V. playing in the background as I opened up my personal fan mail and smiled at reading it, there were a few pictures and return addresses so I could respond to them, some asked personal questions some idealised me, some wanted to know if they could be a hero too. I kept the images choosing to put them up on the fridge, I had a note pad of paper to allow me to write out responses one was to a little girl who thanked me for saving her and her family who were trapped under the snow and I got a picture of them all, I smile keeping the picture, I then got one from the little boy who I consider my first fan Sasuke from the sludge incident, he praised me for my good and effective work and that I was very brave to go in knowing the high risks for myself, I smiled responding to him, he was the one person I always responded to no matter what, sometimes he asked personal question like what I thought about the gossip and if he could become a hero with his own quirk..

I paused reading the next letter made me pause and drop it, as I jumped out of the couch, I read the bold and clearly troubled words _"Hero…what a pathetic title, You are nothing but a little puppet with your self-absorbed ranks and boasting, you think we are not worth it, don't forget all the people you hurt, the ones you forget and leave behind, those you fail are all the villains who oppose you. Let's see if you really are as fiery strong as you claim, we'll be seeing you _real_ soon, Love from LOV."_ In the letter was a red blinking piece of tech hence why I backed up quickly not knowing what it was, I instantly called Hawk, "hey babe…" "Hawks!" I didn't get to say anything else as the door was exploded in with massive hot blue flames and I backed up seeing none other than Dabi from the league of Villains, so it seemed it was a tracking device, I was still sick, but in my normal clothes "ah look who it is," he tilted his head with a sinister smirk, I had dropped my phone and could hear Hawks voice through it, Dabi looked at it crushing it under his foot as he said "aw calling your boyfriend for help, that's cute…HEY!"

I dashed into our room slamming the door shut and sliding the chest of draws in front of it as he said "that's not gonna save you, huh and you call yourself a hero." I grabbed my hero suit out of the brief case, burning up the clothes on my person to get out of them faster as I jumped into my outfit clasping the two metal clasps; I pulled on one boot as I saw the door and chest expand with blue flames before exploding inwards. I pulled on my second boot as the smoke was clearing, "ah I see your outfit, can't not look the part right," I stood in my fighting stance. He pulled up his palms ready to shoot more flames out, "let's see, your weaknesses was that other flames could burn you right? let's see how much though," I frowned "not if I burn you first!" I dashed forward going in low and attacking with my martial arts of fighting, as he dodged I darted out of the room and out of the building via the balcony, I did not want the building to be burnt down by us. I had noted they had been evacuating it as I floated out above the streets as I saw Hawks fly up to me, "What's going on?" It was then that he saw Dabi step out onto the balcony facing me, "ah your pigeon has come to play, but I brought some of my own _friends_ to come play."

It was then that I heard screaming from the pedestrians below and fair enough there were Nomu in the street, a few were white and the other black, it was large and looked right up at us and spewed wings from its back and dashed up at us at lightning speed. "Look out!" Hawks had grabbed me moving me as he used a sharp feather to try defend against the attack but it simply broke through and cut his cheek as he just barely dodged by tilting his head. I launched a kick to send it down to the street as dust spewed up, "you evacuate and I will deal with the threat" I stated, and I saw his feathers move around getting all of the people out of the immediate area as other heroes came to help out.

This was not working the way it was supposed to, I took out the white ones easily but the black one was literally kicking my ass, the damage escalated and then Dabi came out to join in the fray but by now Hawks was done evacuating the immediate area and he swooped down taking Dabi out of the fight and out of sight. The Nomu was larger and heavier built then the black hood one that Endeavor dealt with but he was still fast as fuck, I had only managed to deal with him, with my flu, colder core and lesser flames right now, made it difficult. I used a fire net to seal it to the ground however it would rejuvenate itself right before my eyes, as the damage was happening it was as quickly fixing itself. I had stripped of my footwear and used the extra fire power, using sharp weapons to dice and then incinerate it as quickly as possible, but even that did not work. I was panting and bleeding, I had taken some serious hits, not as fast as Hawks meant I could not dodge like him and still he managed to get scratched. I panted and clutched my left side as I had been cut through as it could morph itself and had such power behind it's attacks, I knew Erupt would be my best chance of whipping it out entirely, and just as well because no one was in the immediate vicinity. I stepped back getting a slice across my upper arm, I unclasped my armour and let go off my suite as I stepped back and I was standing naked, I exploded, choosing to fly all the way up to the heavens, I was as high as I could get before oxygen got scarce and I clapped my hands in front of my breasts producing as vast amount of raw solar heat as a mini orb like sun, it was so hot it was white and shined blindingly, I felt another piercing hit through my stomach as I coughed up blood. It was a last minute ditch attempt by the Nemu to end me I slammed my hands together on the mini white sun breaking it and causing an all collapsing star explosion as everything went white and I dropped from the sky. I had passed out that last hit and being unable to use my abilities after using Erupt was the reason I was unable to fly, on top of that I had the flu it was easy to go into darkness not knowing when I would hit the ground and die or if someone would catch me.

Hawks took a hold of Dabi rushing him away and to a secure place, he knew he wanted to use Nova to get popularity and use her as an example knowing she can be burned by other flames and then sending Dabi. "What the hell are you doing here," he asked annoyed "we have a plan to use the new solar hero as an example to get our name further out there but to show just how heroes cannot be trusted in anymore, you agree right Hawks…after all you came to us wanted to join because you saw the corrupted side of the heroes first hand right?" Hawks could feel what he was insinuating, this was a test as well, "I agree with that things need to change however not my girlfriend," "aw~ bird boy seems upset that his girl is targeted, how can you be with her…she is a hero too after all," Hawks frowned "but she is not a guilty hero, she does this job to help the people not for the stupid system or stats, she only helps people." Dabi smirked "well she was in a magazine, now number 35 on the billboard and she was on T.V. recently, I think your blind Hawks and she is using you to get up to the top," Hawks frowned and produced a sharp feather to get his anger and threat across, "you know nothing about her, I am all for taking the system down and those who are only here for this shit but not her, she is hands off, I don't care that you're going after others and I will help yous, yous know I am loyal but not my girlfriend." He said it with finality, Dabi smirked and said "well seems the birdy has his sun, I would be careful or she might just burn up those wings of yours." He sauntered away just then Hawks felt the vibration and the all-encompassing white light that encased the entire sky, dissolving the clouds and making the city get hotter instantly. Dabi looked in shock at the display as he watched her fall from the sky naked and limp, and he smirked watching Hawks move to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hawks noticed the blood on her body straight away as he took in her cuts and stabs, he was worried about the one that went through her stomach the most, and the lower left side was also cut straight through other bruises and her upper arm cut deeply. He worried more feeling her panting like a wheeze, only remembering that she was sick before being launched into this, other heroes rushed to the scene to assist, Hawks quickly wrapped her up into his jacket and zipped it up, he was glad she was smaller than him meaning that his clothes were bigger and covered her more. He flew her to the closet hospital as he noted the white look on her face and he worried that perhaps she had lost too much blood, he carried her bridal style as his wings flapped stronger and faster to get her the help she needed. He buried his face into her hair taking in her sent and whispering "I will get you the help you need, please hang on love." It was now he realised he never said how he loved her, she had not said it either as they both saw it as a big step but with her on deaths door he regrets with her not knowing that he wanted to say it and meant it. He got her to the hospital, she was instantly taken in and Hawks explained the injuries he picked up on and that she had the flu and that her core runs at a cooler temperature than a normal persons.

He was so glad when Endeavor arrived to find out her status, he looked to see Hawks leaned over in the waiting room elbows on his knees, he made his way to him "how bad is it?" he asked a little worried Hawks made eye contact and it was then that Endeavor could tell the wings hero had been crying prior, with blood shot eyes. "She was hit on her lower left flank through and through and through the stomach and her upper left arm was deeply cut, the Nomu kept trying to dice her up and was fast," "and you?" "I was trying to deal with Dabi the prick, when I saw she was falling to the ground I moved to her and he got away." Endeavor nodded in understanding "you made the right call Hawks." "I know I did, I am just worried she was sick, and then being stabbed three time, using her super move and blood loss, she was very pale and her breathing unstable." Hawks huffed out a shaky sigh, "was Dabi and the League targeting you, her or the both of you," Endeavor questioned "her, they went for her, she had called me in a panic from home, I arrived to her fleeing the apartment and Dabi inside burning the building down, something tipped her off…" it was a realisation that hit him "she was going through her new fan mail when I left her, she said she now had time for it seeing she was off sick." Endeavor frowned "you think they sent her something which was why she called you?" Hawks shrugged "it is possible," "I suppose we won't know till she wakes up."

It felt like forever, Recovery Girl had been called in, and normally when that happened it was because of difficult healing cases needed her to do it, the number 1 and number 2 heroes were left in the dark. It was nearing night when a doctor finally came out to Hawks who had not left, sure he had a lot of shit to deal with and a new home to find for them, just as well the least was nearly up on the apartment. Recovery Girl was with the doctor, and Hawks had a scared feeling in the pit of his stomach, Endeavor had stayed mainly to get information to release to the public of her current state. "Please come with us so we can talk in private," they had noted the others sitting in the waiting room for other people, they were not to allow others to hear though, heroes tended to have a lot of people listening in on anything related to them, so to a private place they went.

Hawks eyes were wide with shock as he was so happy there was a chair present as he sat down and Endeavor looked just as surprised as the two doctors nodded in unison, "as this is the reason we had to bring in Recovery Girl for her healing, the abdominal wound was troubling and so close to the womb, but Recovery Girl kept her and the unborn baby safe, all her wounds are healed but she is very exhausted and will most likely take her time before waking up, she had one hell of a fight." "How far is she?" Hawks asked not even knowing if he asked the question right, "she is very early, this was why we were so careful, early pregnancies have a higher rate of problems and miscarriages, it is also possible she doesn't even know yet, I would say maybe a month, we are lucky Doctor Lu here is so thorough with checking her patients all over before jumping in and healing them, or else the baby could have been missed." Recovery Girl praised the tall long haired woman in her forties who smiled at the praise, "so both are safe, and congratulations Mr. Hawks" both smiled and walked out the door, "can I go see her?" was Hawks last question before the two left the secure separate room "of course, just know she is asleep and should stay that way." He nodded agreeing with that, Endeavor stood with his arms crossed over his chest "trust you to take one of my best out of her hero work," Hawks frowned slightly annoyed at his words "whatever don't you have the media to talk to," he humphed at the unusual cold shoulder from Hawks, "just let me know when she wakes up," Hawks simply nodded and made his way to his girlfriend's hospital room.

He sat down in the seat by the bed, she was in a nice private room with its own bathroom, a nice sitting area, a treats basket and T.V. she even had nice curtains and carpets, he knew it was due to the cover she got through the agency that being Endeavor's. He looked at the beeping machine taking in her heart beat, oxygen blood saturation, temperature, and all her other functions, giving her fluids and oxygen he hated seeing her in this state. She was still pale and he knew she was wrapped up in bandages, he wondered about the baby and how it was possible, they had been using protection every time. Sure they tried a few other brands due to her sensitivity but none had broken to his knowledge, but a month, he was thinking either Christmas day or the night of the Billboard event meaning she could be closer to two months pregnant. He didn't for a second think she cheated on him. No she was not like that, she had class and she cared for him, he knew that, she worked hard and was not the type to just through their relationship away for a one night stand or fling.

He remembered her saying how she fell pregnant with her first root because he used no protection, to his knowledge fulling pregnant on the first time was not entirely common, he wondered if she was just very fertile and maybe a condom slipped a little, maybe the new skin design ones were just too thin. He was a little happy to think about the unborn child, he knew she liked kids, he too liked kids, he didn't think he would be having a child at the age of 23 but still he was happy and he knew she would be too, he couldn't wait to tell her the happy news. He took her hand in his and laid his head down on the side of her bed, he was just so exhausted.

I woke up felling sore, my throat was not sore anymore and my sinuses were not blocked by snot either, which was good, but I felt like I had ran a marathon and then was bit by a few busses. I blinked clearing my eye sight as I saw a white ceiling and I could hear beeping in a steady rhythm, I could smell bleach and other cleaning products in abundance, the beeping increased a little but that was it. It was then that I felt sensitive around my stomach as if I had been punched there, I also felt warmth on my hand and with a twitch of my fingers I could tell it was someone's hand. It was when I looked to my right that I saw a head of messy ashy blond hair and Hawks with his eyes closed as he snored lightly, I smiled noticing that he was in his civilian clothes and I wondered how long I had been here. I looked around seeing the nice hospital room and then I remembered the Nomu, Dabi and the massive fight and attack, I had been stabbed multiple times by the weird Nomu's body which took on sharp objects. No wonder my stomach was so tender I remembered at the last minute up in the sky it attempted to kill me before I could complete the super move. I moved my hand over Hawks soft but messy hair, I could now see the dark bags under his eyes, and I wondered just how long I had been in here, "Hawks…honey time to wake up," I ruffled his hair and tapped him a few times, slowly his eyes opened and he looked at me for a second before his eyes snapped open in surprise and he just began to cry and he hugged me, much to my surprise. I hugged him back "I love you sweetheart," I was a little scared, just how close to death was I? "I love you too honey," I let him just hug me, "how long" "a week" I was a little surprised at that, he kissed my forehead and he then smiled as his tears cleared up and I could see how happy he really was. I smiled to him "well I am fine now," I went to sit up, I winced felling the tenderness in my stomach as he panicked and put his hand on my shoulder pushing me back down "no babe, don't your stomach was badly damaged and you **need** to be careful that you don't do more damage," I nodded understanding "okay honey I get that, but I need to pee like right now," I backed up "let me get a nurse, and **don't** move, I am **serious**!" I nodded as I squirmed in my bed hoping that I don't lose my bladder. It was not long at all maybe 30 seconds or so and Hawks was following a tall Asian woman with long black hair in her 40's and a nurse in pink scrubs, "ah Miss Walker, I am Doctor Lu and taking care of you, I hear you need to use the bath room, Nurse Sheep will assist you with that, you are not allowed to move around on your own or strain yourself in the slightest as you stomach injury caused major damage and nearly punctured your womb."

I listened to her and nodded as the nurse got out a bed pan for me to pee in, Hawks had the door close but was not phased as we had used the bathroom in front of one another, in such a small apartment and rushing to get to our jobs or places we would both use the bathroom at the same time. I was doing my business and really had to hold back a sigh at my release and I could see Hawks smirk as he knew I wanted to make a sound. However more than anything he was studying me closely just like the doctor, "wow I didn't realise that last hit of his did so much damage, I was just focused on finishing him off," the doctor spoke once more "from your reaction I take it you didn't know either then," the bed pan was taken away after I wiped, and I was given some hand sanitizer. I looked at her puzzled "about what, having the flu I knew off," "no not that, you didn't know you are pregnant?" I froze and looked at Hawks in shock and he couldn't help but smile and I smiled slowly but still showed confusion.

"Wait, what?" the doctor continued to explain what she knew as she had done for Hawks "your wound nearly caused a miscarriage, we brought in recovery Girl to help heal you and check the babies status. This is also why you slept so long, because we used up much of your stamina and also Recovery Girl gave a little to your unborn child to ensure it would be safe, we estimate your around a month pregnant does that sound accurate?" I couldn't help but smile at the news "I had my last period at the start of December, I think, there was a lot going on…" I tried to think but I wasn't too sure, the doctor nodded, "regardless we will monitor you and before you leave we will scan your womb and make sure your little one is safe and sound and see what time table we are working with." I nodded "thank you Doctor Lu, Nurse Sheep," I smiled as they left and Hawks came over as I beamed a massive smile across my face that I was sure was close to splitting my face in two, "a baby honey," he nodded "uh-ha," I looked at him "wait but we are so careful," I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged "I'm thinking one of those Skin brands was not as good as the box stated they were," I nodded considering it, but quickly smiled again "I'm so happy Hawks," he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "So am I love," and then I snapped back to reality, "what about you and Dabi, are you fine, did he get caught?" Hawks shook his head no, I sighed "he's a pain in the ass" I stated "I second that," "tell me what else has been going on since I became sleeping beauty." He smirked as I shifted over carefully and lifted the blanket inviting him to join me in the bed, as he got comfortable I leaned into his side and his chest, he rubbed soothing circles on my shoulder as he caught me up to date on events.

"So we need to find a new home," he nodded "yup, I'm thinking more rooms," I smiled able to see he was happy too, "the public are praising you for your efforts, you did well against a Nomu, Endeavor released a statement stating you were critically hurt but stable and recovering in hospital and he knows about the baby." He smirked before continuing "he blames me for taking his best hero," I laughed with him as we both had our hands over my lower stomach, he continued "and I've been here waiting for my sleeping beauty to wake up… you really scared me." I looked at him apologetic, "I am so sorry Hawks, if I had known I was pregnant I wouldn't have fought at all," "I know that babe; I was just as shocked when told I can't wait for the scan and to tell the world." I smiled remembering how happy he been when we became partners and he was eager to tell the world that we were dating, I kissed him on the lips, "just wait till we are sure the pregnancy is strong and safe, then you can scream it from the rooftops if you want." He smiled and it was then that the peaceful embrace and our catch up time was broken by a nurse coming in with lunch for me, Hawks was about to get out of bed, but I pulled on his arm to tell him to stay. "Here you go dear, now that you are feeding more than yourself I expect you to finish all of this…but do take it slow okay," I nodded to the older nurses wise words, she was old and short and round, she had white curly hair and had hoof feet like a sheep hence Nurse Sheep.

"Oh man you got jelly," I smiled watching him approving or disapproving my food tray, he helped feed me, and **made** me go slow as I was _very_ hungry. And wanted to stuff my face, he helped slowly cut up my apple and fed it to me, then my jelly then I had the salad wrap and my cup of tea, I was happy that they brought a large jug of water and cup too, as I began to drink it, "you'll be needing the bed pan again soon if you keep that up." I shrugged "I don't care right now, it's not like I haven't pissed in front of you before," he shrugged and nodded his head. "I'm still hungry babe~" he smirked "let's see if I can steal you some more food from the kitchen," I made a gasping sound "oh my, what a bad birdy, here I thought you're a hero, you're sure you're not a villain in disguise?" I had only joked but I saw it behind his eyes that something hit home, I placed my hand on his cheek "honey?~" he looked down "it's nothing babe," "it's that stupid case, you still haven't closed it, you only get like this when something related to that comes up." He sighed moving my hands "you know I can't talk about it love…now let's see what I can get you and our little one," he got up and out of the bed taking my empty tray as he went to get more food.

We both sat perplexed with our heads tilted looking at the monitor that was meant to be showing our baby to us, but it looked like blips on the screen however Doctor Lu explained what each part was and then got a clearer idea of how far along I was. I had spent the remander of January in the hospital as my internal injuries healed and the baby was monitored very closely, we were lucky that Doctor Lu is an obstetrician. Hawks visited daily of course and we ended up finding a new apartment in the heart of Kyushuu that was bigger with higher ceilings and a veranda three bedrooms one being the master suite, and everything else located on the one and only floor made it nice and open but also cosy, this place was costing us, I mean Hawks a lot more than the last place that went up in smoke.

I was ready to go home, we had the scan and were packed to go to our new home something that Hawks had been trying to get furnished before I returned, I looked at the pictures still turning them around and trying to make sense of them. I had been asked a lot of questions by Doctor Lu who I was honest with especially with the fact I had an abortion at the age of 16, she was very non-judgemental which was great. We also learned that Hawks special treat after the JP Billboard Hero Charts was the magical conception night for our little egg, which was what we were now calling the baby, until we think of names and have a sex to work on with prepping a room for them closer to the due date, I could see his hands itching to inform the whole world that we were expecting. "She said to wait till we get into the clear babe, you need to wait at least another three to four months," he pouted "I know but I am just so excited," I smiled at his happy smile, it made me so relaxed to know that he was accepting and excited about a little one especially seeing as our relationship is young and both of us are young.

I however smiled at his naivety as he knew nothing about pregnancy, birth or babies, sure as a hero he was around kids and babies and he loved them and they loved him however he knew nothing about them. I knew exactly what reading material to get for him while he is at the office, for the time being I was off until we were fully moved into the new apartment which was a penthouse with all the nick-knacks we could want or need, after wards I would be returning to the agency only to do paperwork, the story we were to tell the public is that the damage is a long recovery keeping me out of hero work for a while. With winter and the cold I could wear jumpers and hoodies and warm clothes, capable of covering up any bump but afterwards it would become very obvious indeed. I had to shop for everything from kitchen utensils, to other furniture and mats, bedding, food and appliances. The apartment had amazing windows and pocket doors that opened all the way up to the veranda, each room had access to it, even the massive open lounge room with a fireplace and everything built in as well as the kitchen and dining room. The floors were polished marble cut and set in a zig-zag pattern and the walls were a European white with fancy fixtures, the benchtops of the kitchen was black granite with massive draws and everything built in. The bathrooms were all white marble and the deck was tiled, the building itself had large rounding arch like metal, so on the top floor we had a glass roof with the arches going over it like a protection barrier and they also acted like open side blinds in front of the veranda. It was beautiful like being in the sky itself but a cage slightly, I had bought boxes to get the goods delivered to our new home and I spent my time unpacking, we even had office nooks which I thought was good for any hero work we would need to do at home.

I woke up early with the alarm rolling over in our new bed, which I found oh so comfortable I kissed Hawks cheek, "rise and shine…the early bird gets the worm," I saw a ghost of a smile cover his lips, "are you the worm, I'll get 'up' for that," I laughed "if you're a good birdy." I laughed as he pulled me into his arms and flipped us over for a fun time, I looked up to him, I noticed he groaned and said "can't." I frowned "why not?" "your pregnant," he stated it plainly as if I should know, "I know, we can still have sex dear, its healthy for a pregnant woman as it helps reduce stress," he looked like his mind was blown but then said "I don't want to poke the baby." I couldn't help myself I tipped my head back and filled our room with laughter at his serious words, it took me a while to get under control "oh honey, you can't poke the baby, there is seriously the largest pubic bone between you and little egg, don't worry." He seemed miffed at me laughing at him not knowing that, he rolled over obviously not in the mood anymore, "aww~" I giggled "I'll get you a book all about pregnancy, birthing and babies, so you will be very prepared for our little one." I saw his slight happiness cross his face and I knew what he was thinking "no babe, not yet, you cannot tell anyone, just read the book like a spy," he slumped again.

Another day of buying and putting items away into their new spot, I had even gotten picture frames and one was filled with the scan from our little one which made me giddy, it was nice being able to set up our new home, our family home. I put away the last of the linen and rolled out the rug and moved the new coffee table into place, it was lunch time and I was starving, now with everything done, I knew tomorrow was going to be my first day back in the agency.

After my accounts of the fan mail, all agencies bumped up their security with scanning it before handing it over, I also went up higher into the ranks as many people were supportive of me winning but ultimately being taken down by the Nomu, many people complained that there was still damage and that Dabi got away. I sighed seeing the number 11 present, I really did not want to reach the top ten and so quickly was just stupid, I even thought about not being a hero after having the baby. I sat listening to the news in the background as I made myself food, the doctor had stated that it was normal to have a period after falling pregnant especially within the beginning, but that it shouldn't have happened on top of that I had no morning sickness just ravenous and I had a massive amount of energy, Hawks even mentioned that I glowed at times, he committed that it was sexy.

Hawks had his cute little intern that he felt like a big brother too, he was helping him in getting experience and teaching him many things, many were having weeks on and off at random intervals. For a few days Hawks had Fumikage once more and he had been useful of picking up some patrols with other heroes while Hawks had been so busy with me and the move. I sat back down on the couch, kicking up my feet as I ate my wrap, it was bigger than usual and oh so packed with chicken, something I seemed to now crave, it was funny because when we got together I had berated him for only eating it and demanding that we buy some red meat now all I wanted was the white meat too. I had watched a picture show up of the league of Villains mist user named Kurogiri stating that he was tracked down and captured and now in jail.

My phone binged alerting me of a message I got from Mirko, "hey girl wanna meet up for lunch, my treat," I looked at my empty plate and knew I could fit more "yeah sure where?" "McDonalds?" "Okay, see you soon." I got up and collected my items and changed into comfortable clothes and headed out, I was already starving by the time I got there, I ordered a few different burgers and sides just because I could. I waited in a seat until Mirko entered in her uniform as she looked at me "oh you ordered for us" I smirked "actually this is all for me," I looked sheepish as she looked surprised "oh…well I would be careful, wouldn't want to put on weight and not fit back in your hero suit," she was one without a filter and I smiled "I'll keep that in mind," totally not, I plan on gaining 20 pounds or so, it had bummed me out that I was not showing too much, sure my stomach muscles were gone and the smallest and unnoticeable bump was starting, I had read that it was around the three to four month mark where it became more noticeable. Hawks had caught me on a video call with Maddie while I stood in the master walk-in, in front of the mirror with my top raised as I was telling her the news, other than her only Endeavor, Recovery Girl, Doctor Lu and Hawks knew the news, and we planned on keeping it very low-key.

I sat across from her she watched in horror as I managed to scarf down all my food, "big…day?" she asked and I smiled "big week, I have been moving into the new apartment but had to literally buy everything we needed, I didn't realise it would be such a big job." I picked up my drink having a sip, a little miffed that it was an orange juice seeing as I was not allowed sugar or caffeine and no weed, booze or certain foods. I however deemed McDonalds as acceptable, I heard many people state that it was best to give into the cravings, and I had to admit they were very powerful, I was just happy I wasn't throwing up…yet hopefully never.

"So you're going back to hero work?" she looked at me expectantly, I had guessed that Hawks told her that once we were moved in I was to return to the agency, "I'm on light duties so pretty much I am only doing paperwork," she looked puzzled so I quickly answered before she asked. "The stomach wound was close to fatal and near many organs, they are worried a good hit or even exercise could stretch or rip something causing me to go back to hospital," I saw her worried nod, "no exercising either, I feel sorry for you, how are you not ripping your hair out," I smiled "I have been busying myself with moving and soon paperwork, that's how." "I heard that Washer was hurt badly by getting mixed up with the league while dealing with that support item company that was acting as a front for a cult," she nodded "I know right, it's terrible to hear, but he will recover and return, just like best-Jeanist, but it's pretty bad, it's like everyone is turning against the heroes and villains…ever since All Might retired." She had sighed her resignation at that and I nodded understandably, it was then that Fumikage and Hawks came through the doors and paused "hey are you trying to steal my girl Mirko?" he walked over acting upset, but in all honesty he was playing as I laughed, not many knew that Mirko didn't bat for the other team, Fumikage was obviously uncomfortable as Hawks and Mirko bickered like kids. We all sat down eventually with more food and drinks, as the two men joined us, Mirko looked shocked "you're eating more! Where are you packing it all women?" I blushed at her outburst as Fumikage looked away wanting nothing to do with this conversation, "hey she's recovering Mirko, she can eat till her hearts content," the woman went to defend herself as I enjoyed hearing and watching them bicker, sure they were buddies but they could be just as childish and boorish sometimes.

I had returned home not too long after our lunch date, Mirko had left to return to her patrol, meanwhile I spoke to Fumikage, he was on his last day for the week and was returning home the next day. While interns were with an agency they either returned to U.A. of stayed at the agency, Fumikage stayed as he had taken his training and tutelage by Hawks seriously. I showered and changed only then getting a phone call from Maddie, she was so happy with the idea of becoming an Untie and Hawks and her actually got along, it was like a talking contest between the two of them, he approved of my 'sister' and even invited her to come visit when we had our home set up and ready. I heard her voice ring out "so I am looking at flights, and I was wondering when you want me to visit because I want to be there to help you out during the pregnancy and birth, so you have an extra set of hands." She was obviously hyped up, I smiled "I am due end of September and start of October depending." It was then that Hawks came in through the door, "Darling I'm home~" I could hear the smile in his voice, he had been saying that since we moved into the apartment, he loved playing house more than most five year old girls. Before I could answer him Maddie called out to him from the phone seeing it was on loud speaker "in here bird boy!" "is that my prankster little sister?!" He popped his head into the room with a smiling face but after only seeing me, he realised she was only on the phone "so when you getting your ass here?" I shook my head these two got along like a house on fire but when there was an argument it was like world war three.

"I was actually just calling about that, I wanted to be helpful for just before and after the baby is born, so I was thinkin September and October?" "Sure you can stay longer if you want after all we have the extra room and the lounge if you want," I spoke up, as I watched him strip off out of his hero uniform, and I felt a spike rush up my spine, I was so turned on that I cut Maddie off "alright Maddie, by the tickets and I will talk to you later, I have dinner in the oven, bye~" I hung up as Hawks turned around a little confused from me giving her the cold shoulder, as he turned he quickly caught me as I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, he was topless and about to take off his pants. "Oh you missed me that much?" he smirked seeing what I was now starving for, it was good that he began reading that book I bought him, it was so much better than him being paranoid about poking the egg.

It had finally happened I had a bump, well noticeable now when I wore tight clothes or none at all, which was how I was found when Hawks came home, naked in the bed laying on my back rubbing my bump as my other hand stuffed whip crème and carrots into my mouth. He wore the most astounding look on his face "ah, ha, ha, babe you ah…have a bump…and you're eating carrots…with…whip…crème," I looked at him expectantly "yes, and?" He began shrugging of his hero clothes and pulling his gloves off with his teeth and discarding them, "and why didn't you call me to come join you," he was by my side joining his hands with mine on my stomach, I smiled "because you have a very important job, my honey~" he looked a little sad, and I knew straight away it was the case. I referred to it as such because it was taking such a toll on him, I had no clue about it but sometimes he would get random calls and he would dress and leave in a hurry no explanation other than "it's the case gotta go." I rubbed my other hand through his hair "it's alright we were waiting for you anyway," he picked up the can of crème and opened his mouth spraying some into his mouth, "thanks."

I had cravings galore, I rolled over seeing it was 3AM on the digital clock and this wouldn't do, I had work early and I knew I was going to be haggard, especially since the morning sickness kicked up a fuss recently. I was just hoping to get to three and a half months for our next scan and a due date determined for sure, I rolled over tapping him "Hawks, baby" he sat up lightning fast "what, the baby? What's wrong? Are yous okay?" he seemed in a mid-sleep panic from my words "nothing but I need food, specifically a burger from Benny's please~" He looked confused as his brain caught up and then he looked to the clock "its 3am…" I continued to look at him expectantly he sighed "alright, what do you want?" That was a stupid question "everything."

Hawks found himself flying to Benny's to get the menu, literally buy it all, he knew his money would not go to waste as he and she would eat it all in due time, he walked in as the staff were used to him by now. "Hey Hawks, wow early patrol?" he still was unable to tell about his pregnant girlfriend "yup, living the dream," Benny the owner, well it wasn't his real name but people called him that, he was older big and had a rhino's horn as a nose "ah, bout to head home?" Hawks found it easier to nod his head in agreement, "can I get one of everything on your menu?" Hawks smirked lightly at Benny's surprise along with some of the late night staff, "ah sure, fuelling up after a long day I see," he smirked "it has been a big one so far and it aint over," he sighed a little internally knowing he has to be up in a few hours to start his morning routines. He had to pick up doing far more exercise just to prevent him from putting on weight from the new lifestyle changes that Alexus brought along with her cravings as such Benny's. It was when he turned to a booth to sit until his order was ready that he saw a black hooded man sitting in one too, watching him; his wings twitched now picking up on the tension, a slight tilt of the head showed him it was Dabi. He slid into the booth next to him, "so funny seeing you here, your wanted you know," Hawks could feel his smirk, "aww beginning to care?" Hawks relaxed back a bit "yeah if you get caught I have no way of contacting and helping the league, I don't want that," it was silent for a while as Dabi held a considering look, and Hawks knew it all too well, it was when he was hatching up a bonkers plan that he would want Hawks to help on or he would fuck it up by jumping the gun or going on his own and changing it without notice. "Well we could use your expertise soon, but we still don't know if you can be trusted, I mean after all you saved that little female hero…your girlfriend if I recall, speaking of which, what could she be wanting so much food for?"

Hawks tensed a little "it's for me," Dabi chuckled "I am tasked to watch you Hawks, I know for a fact that you had a chicken fajita club sandwich." There was nothing else he could say however the tension escalated which annoyed Hawks as the villain seemed unaffected by it as he smirked, shrugged it off and went on his way. "Well since you and the Nomu's burnt down my home and attempted to kill my girl, nearly succeeding she has been recovering slowly, and won't be doing any hero work in the foreseeable future." It was a lie but he would rather him think that, "well she should be thankful that when we rise up she will be out of the line of fire," it was now that Hawks chuckled himself "I wouldn't hold my breath for that thank you." Hawks sat back as he watched the kitchen staff move around cooking up the menu for him and packing it away into carry bags, a hand raised up over the seat dividing the two of them as they spoke and he held out a slip of paper, "this is what we need you to do, pass it and we will allow you to come meet and join in on the 'fun' fail and your dead." Hawks grabbed it looking at it before handing it back to the fire user who lit it up on flames, "understood, that I can do for sure."

Holly shit he had no clue if he could do this, he had a high chance of being caught seeing there were so many heroes already on this case, none were brought aware of his own case as it was top secrete and when your undercover no paperwork was actually done, leaves a trail. He flew back to the apartment with the bags, he returned to a snoring Alexus, he couldn't help but laugh at how funny she was spread out "hey wake up, sleeping beauty," she snorted as she jolted "oh I smell food," "I swear your like a shark with blood in the water," he chuckled as she sat up, tired and eyes still closed as she slowly blearily opened them and began eating. He knew it was only a matter of time before she was throwing it up into the toilet anyway, he was happy that they had a place with multiple bathrooms, because if not he would need to go to his agency just to use the lavatory.

Alexus was not stupid she knew she was sicker more than normal, she would have morning sickness from dusk till midday or one in the afternoon, it was so intense she couldn't stop hugging the toilet bowl. With it came dizziness, it was in the evening that she would be able to make herself presentable and go into the agency to help do paperwork and then finish up at 7PM just to do it all over again. Her stomach was covered with turtle neck long sleeved knit wear and jumpers and jackets but with the seasons slowly shifting she knew it would only last so long. The media asked her about her wound and how long she would not be doing hero work, she stuck to the script, her, Endeavor and Hawks had until everything was confirmed and the baby safe from any complications. She had a lot of people support her but being out of duty meant that she wasn't to budge from her eleventh spot on the charts.

She was not the only person with problems as she noticed Hawks very annoyed, frazzled and frustrated, he got that way when talking about work, when talking about his parents and when talking about the league. I had first thought that the no weed was the cause, since my pregnancy he stopped smoking as I had to, he however drank alcohol and eat to his heart's content but was working out more often too, which surprised me. He was supportive but frazzled with worries, "you know every time we bring up your parents you get extremely defensive and run away like your life depends on it," he frowned "I do not," I gave the look that said 'please who you think your fooling?' He sighed "tell me about them, why do you dislike them?" I had noticed it early on, I had assumed he had good parents he stated he got echolocation from one and telekinesis from the other and that they only not too long ago passed away. He huffed up a sigh "look…" I waited "I'm looking" I said after a few minutes of his silence "my parents and I were poverty stricken, remember when I said I saved that family and they paid for us to live comfortable?" I nodded "well that wasn't the whole truth, sure I saved a family but it was a person from the commission who was surprised especially when they heard the kid was young who saved them, they tracked me down and gave my parents the options. Either hand me over to them to train me to be theirs and they are set for life as am I or say no and continue living the way we were, they didn't even pause, think about it or anything they simply said yes, pushed me into the strangers arms and asked when they were getting money. I had never again seen them after that but I heard from the commission that they lived in a nice big house like olden day nobles, they never asked about me, didn't care about the training, how hard it was…" He looked down at his hands as he sat on the side of the bed with his back to me, "I hate my parents…so much that I celebrated when I heard they died, I didn't want to be a hero, it was forced on me, every case I must do because I am 'in debt' and I just **hate** having to do it their way, I _want_ to be free not caged."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to rub it for him, "I don't want to be like them," I realised he thought he would be a bad father I smiled softly "you won't be honey, you are a great man, doing what needs to be done for the betterment of Japan, plus the way you gush over our baby I know you will be an amazing father no matter what, if we have money or not, if we live on the streets or in a penthouse, you will be a great daddy." A soft and sombre smile graced his lips, as I continued "as for you hating your parents, that is your choice alone, no one can tell you your feelings are right or wrong, you know how I feel about my own parent…so why don't we work hard to be better than they were for us as parents?" He turned and hugged me "I love you Alexus," I ran my hand through his blond hair "I love you too Hawks," he continued to hug me, I was sure these were issues he had bottled up, but something felt off like he was trying to hold me before saying goodbye, it made a small pit in my stomach open up and begin to eat itself in worry.

The morning sickness was brief, thank the gods for that, I also continued to bloom getting bigger as I also gained weight on my hips and thighs, which lead to me purchasing new clothes online and paying the extra delivery fees to have it pronto. I sighed as received a text Maddie had been looking for a plethora of baby things to buy; she was coming in September, which was creeping up quickly; as I held my stomach I knew I was most likely getting the sex of our baby today at the scan.

Hawks withdrew from me more and more, he took up smoking weed once more, sure I was envious but I had told him too, I was too worried with him and this long ass difficult case he was working with. I also became aware that it was to do with the league, and that worried feeling increased ten-fold, I swallowed as I pulled on my long black dress with many ruffles and sections, with a high neck and long wavy sleaves I knew it was good to cover my bump from plain sight, it was a warm dress too, now in March it seemed people lightly noticed that I was rugged up, my excuse if someone asked why is that my core runs at a colder rate than a normal persons and I could easily get sick if too cold. I actually liked to fully cover myself up I was only revealed and on show when I used to adorn my hero costume. Hawks had mysteriously got up extra early and headed off, this time not wearing his costume but instead a hooded jacket, long black cargo pants, a white T-shirt underneath with his favourite silver feather necklace, his hawks watch and his sunnies. He looked ready to go kill someone or better yet rob a bank however his wings gave him away, which had been far more twitchy with anxiety, I had helped him prune them, bath and relax but to no end he would look…lost.

I had gotten used to him shedding all his feathers before bed, he was worried his larger scale wings might bump my stomach so he would cast off all his feathers and sleep with just the small stumps of his back. I had been surprised but it was his choice, and I found it easy to agree and go along with him than to try and explain things would be alright, he seemed to not see a silver lining in things either anymore, and I had noticed the slight scared and doomed look in his eyes. He would say things that would scare me too, that pit getting deeper with worry in my stomach "you know me right, you trust me right?" or he would say "I love you and I would never hurt you, you know that right love?" it made me so scared he was sick and dying of cancer or going to go do a bad thing, I reaffirmed him every time, by stating I love him and would always stand by his side no matter what even if the world stood against us.

The scan was a bright sunny day and all too soon we sat in the chair, with sticky gel on my stomach and a device rolling along my stomach "oh wow, you can tell it's a baby this time," I looked at Hawks, seeing the slight honey colour shining in his eyes like hope, he wore a slight smile of giddiness. Doctor Lu pointed things out "do yous want to know the sex…I can tell already," Hawks smirked "I think we can tell, unless he is born with a quirk of three legs," The doctor smiled and nodded "indeed, and hear is the heart beat." I had teared up, it had not thought hearing my babies heart would be such a tear jerker but there I was crying because it just made 'him' so real, and seeing the pride in Hawks was so good after all his stress and worries. I held his hand as the Doctor paused "what is it?" "I see something else, just give me a sec," with moving the device to near the side of my stomach she saw it, "now yous both were born with your quirks right?" "Yeah we were, why?" Hawks asked "well it seems this little boy of yours is going to have his own wings, see these," she pointed out two very small protrusions on his back." "Wings, baby just like you," his pride blossomed as he smiled and his chest puffed up a little like an eagle strutting itself around "I'll print these off for the two of you, so your due date is the end of September start of October, have yous thought of the type of birthing you want?" Doctor Lu was speaking while pressing buttons on the machine I looked to Hawks as we had very briefly spoke about it when he had read the pregnancy and birthing books he was a little scared reading them, and in turn they worried me, there was so much that could go wrong and know learning I need to birth a baby with wings was not a pleasant thought.

"Um well now we know he have wings…will that make it difficult to give birth?" I asked she gave me a look "I won't sugar coat it, it will add weight and size to him overall, so let's say he ends up growing to a bigger baby add on the weight of those appendages and the extra volume, you may have a lot of difficulty trying to birth him, being more complications along with him being caught or getting stuck, it can be painful, more than usual and lead to complications for you, him or both." "C-section or Epidural," Hawks said, and I noticed that worried look in his eyes again I nodded to confirm with him, I instantly noticed him relax with me agreeing, "well Epidural means you can still deliver vaginally but if something were to go wrong, we could cut you open for a C-section with less prep and you won't feel a thing from the waist down, of course sometimes if the baby comes too quickly after the water breaks you won't get that luxury and emergency C-section is needed." We nodded as she gave us a pamphlet to read over, "what is the percentage rate of babies born with a quirk?" Hawks asked "it is lower than 20%," "what is the rate of the mothers dying from those births?" I looked at him grave "80%, most of those though are ill preparation or women unable to get the proper care or to a hospital…" "you mean poverty stricken people," she nodded "yes those of a lower class, but with birthing always comes the risk of passing away mostly for the mothers, that number sky rockets once quirks came in, child birth related deaths were as low as 6 to 8% but since Quirks it rose over all world-wide maternal fatality rate rose to 15% but as stated quirk births are rare and considering the percentage rate is still low for that."

She could see the worry within us as I wiped of the gel from my stomach "I think an Epidural is a great idea, you can chose if yous want to induce the labour sooner or chose a date. Your pregnancy may go over though as quirk born babies take longer to develop with said quirk, so you could be even having a November or Christmas baby, the longest held pregnancy was 15 months so if your overdue then don't fret, here I recommend you purchase one of these." She gave us more information about quirk births, percentages, what to expect, epidural births, the recommend baby heart rate monitor so that we could tell at home if he is safe along with pregnancy tablets that I had been taking since finding out I was pregnant to begin with.

After the lengthy check-up, new scripts for blood tests and tablets and us leaving we spent a good hour and a half in the doctor's office, as I held Hawks hand, his worry back stronger than ever. I smiled knowing what to bring up that could distract him and help him feel involved too, I sort of want to leave this to him as his decision once our son is to be born "so…" he looked to me "should we get him circumcised once born?" this took him for a loop as his eyes bulged "a little early don't you think?" I looked to him and shrugged to him "I am leaving it in your hands, as his father I think you should have the decision if he should or shouldn't be, I know you are." His eyes actually wondered inside of his head "well it is healthier, but reduces pleasure up to 23%," I looked at him shocked, I knew nothing about this and I gave him a measured look "what?" he asked "is that why you take _forever_ to cum?" He laughed, I smiled happy that I could help him be happy in a obviously difficult and stressful time for him.

More books were bought for the both of us to read, I had never thought that I would be pregnant longer than 9 months but from the information the doctor gave me it was strongly possible, with one extra limb a woman had held her baby for an extra two weeks and that was a small limb now with two bigger limbs it looked like I could be holding him for a month or two longer, making me think perhaps I will be having a Christmas baby, and that put a smile on my face. "Oh wow, I didn't know that was a thing," Maddie's voice carried over the phone as I sat at my desk doing paper work at the agency "I know right, so it now makes sense why my mother didn't live through birthing me, I just don't want to die," it had me worried with leaving Hawks to raise our son alone, sure I trusted and loved him but my mother had those same feelings for my father and look how that turned out. "You're not going to die," she stated at the same time Endeavor had come up behind me "whose going to die?" "I'll call you back," I whispered to Maddie as I hung up and gave my boss my attention, "no one, oh I finished lodging claims 13025 and 14523 I also processed the documented E and C parts to the commission from the Tramping case over to them," he nodded "good work…" he continued to look down at me at my desk with his arms crossed, "something wrong boss?" he huffed up a sigh "I overheard your conversation that friend of yours is loud," "oh," he seemed to have to suck up the nerve to speak "if this pregnancy gets difficult for you and you need your maternity leave sooner than its granted…" "Oh thank you, it should be fine though, Hawks and I are being very…careful." Endeavor nodded "I heard…how's the morning sickness?" I smiled surprised how good he was with pregnancy and babies but he had like three, four kids I think "oh yeah all in the past, that ginger root chicken recipe you gave me worked wonders sir," he nodded "my wife's mother gave us the recipe when we were having our children too." I nodded "hey sir, I was wondering…" he raised a brow waiting for I swallowed "as you heard I am having a quirk baby," he tilted his head a little to that, "actually no I didn't hear that, explain it to me." Endeavor sat down at my desk as I told him it was rare but possible for babies to be born with a quirk instead of it manifesting when they are four; although rare I also said Hawks and I both were born as such. I continued "the fatality rate of the birth is not in my favour and so if I should not…" he had cut me off with a grave look "what is the percentage in your favour?" "20%," he gapped openly "that low," I nodded "that's why we are hoping to have an epidural done, also I will be carrying the baby longer because he has wings."

Endeavor looked shocked, new news and revelations were being told to him "a boy with wings and you have a low rate of coming out alive," I nodded to his statement "if I die will you help Hawks, he will be a great father but he doesn't know all the things about a baby and raising a child, and if that should happen I was hoping you would be in his corner to help him when and if needed?" He looked at me shocked before relaxing "you will be just fine giving birth, you have a great doctor and support…but if it will give you some peace of mind then yes I will," "will you also become his godfather, his godmother is my best friend practically my sister," he spoke up knowing who I was speaking off "yes Maddie, you sure about that choice?" I nodded "yeah she may seem bonkers at times but she is fiercely loyal and good hearted, she would do well if needed to step up, so will you be godfather?" He pursed his lips and a soft look crossed his eyes, I was sure he was thinking of his own children, he always looked like that when his children persisted his mind "I will agree just know I am older then you younglings, in my forties already." I laughed "don't worry we don't plan to kick the bucket, just for in case," he nods but as he left I was sure I heard him mumble "no one plans to kick it but it still happens."

I slept, ate, bought more concealing clothes, blood tests, scans, and tablets and monitored my babies heartbeat, went to work, read pregnancy books, massaged and relaxed Hawks and then the day began again. Hawks was sometimes gone on 'missions' for days or a week at a time, I also noticed that the league was either being very loud or silent no in-between. I packed up my lunch and with my script of tablets, new blood test and book of baby names and what to expect when expecting book in my handbag I was about to set out when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Chou-li from Hero Talk CBN I was hoping to get in contact with Alexus Walker aka Super Nova?" I frowned a little

"This is she,"

"Oh wonderful, we at hero talk were hoping to have an exclusive with you about the Nomu, the attack and the league, other than you only Endeavor had contact with them but refuses to talk about them. We wanted information to give the general public and how things are going with you after the attack, many are worried that you are not coming back to be a heroine." At least he was straight to the point, "I am sorry Chou-li but as you know information from open investigations is strictly prohibited from being shared but know that many are working diligently on the League of Villains…"

He spoke up once more "well perhaps we can have an exclusive with you about life after a near fatal attack of a villain and reassurance of your return to being a hero in the future?" he sounded hopeful, and I felt bad, the media worked wonders and were very good with helping the heroes get rep and money in the long run. "I am very sorry Chou-li but right now is a bad time, however can I get your details and I will be able to contact you in the future with exclusives, I am a fan of your great work and job on Hero Talk." I could hear his smile "that would be lovely, I am sorry as well for annoying you for interviews too," "oh no don't worry about it, I am honoured really, just timing is off is all."

I had the man's details, he was popular with the heroes because he got the right information and he dressed up the do-gooders not prat about negativity, he was strongly reinforced and backed by the commission too, so I trusted him to know what to say and what to write to the public for the betterment of society.

I had run out of ways to hide my bump, now reaching month 5 I was only able to make myself look thin by wearing big black clothing, things with ruffles or thick winter wear which was causing me to get hot I just wanted to wear a pretty maternity dress. I huffed out a sigh, something had come up and Hawks back paddled with wanting to announce our bundle of feathery joy, I was sure it was his case he was working, I of course chose to heed his choice as I didn't want us to get targets on our backs especially if LOV figure out he is vulnerable. So it stayed quiet, with not knowing if I was going to give birth in September, October, November, December or even January Maddie decided to come and stay with us, she was a happy camper guidance councillor, she was adamant of staying with us until I gave birth and then a little longer afterwards. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics "I will even quit my job if they won't allow me my holidays to be with yous in your time of need," I smirked "hey you only work during the summer times…it's a summer camp after all," I smirked hearing her go silent at my revelation, "oh" I laughed out loud "you are dense sometimes Maddie but I love you and will be happy to have you and your creepy quirk around." She did a 'ohh' sound like a ghost would "maybe if your overdue I could scare the baby right out of you," I smirked "actually looking forward to you giving me a portable chair that I never have to get up from," "I can definitely do that."

Maddie had a 'strange' quirk, she had the ability to take over inanimate objects, like furniture and toys and so on, and make them move like animals, so chairs became like horses and coffee tables like dogs or turtles, it was how she pranked people and scared the hell out of kids about ghosts, I was sure that was why she was a councillor, not to help them but traumatise them more, in honesty she loved children and would protect any child like a lioness.

Hawks was unable to make it to the fifth months scan, and then the sixth month scan, I had worn massive ponchos over a long multilayered ruffle and chiffon dresses to help conceal our baby while I still could. It was hard and my all too big black handbag that was the size of a beach bag helped to use it as a shield to cover my stomach, most times Endeavor had a driver take me places so I wouldn't be caught out and about by the media. He had no clue as to why Hawks was the way he was but he helped us out regardless.

I rubbed oils into my skin on my stomach and I hummed tunes and songs, I spent most of my nights with a nice and pricy body pillow Hawks got me once he started being absent most nights. I would sit in my pillowy goodness and read through books on names, I still had not gotten Hawks real name, but I wondered if he even wanted the birth name he was given, after all his parents dumped him off for money, they had put a price on him, which no parent should be able to do, perhaps when he became Hawks he wanted it to stay that way. I knew our baby was to have wings, but I wanted Hawks to be involved with naming him, the way I had seen his giddiness and pride reflect in his eyes made my heart beat wildly and I knew he would be a great father, so I waited to choose one with him, as I read through the alphabetical names on the pages. I had no clue if we should go with a Japanese or American name, I could tell Hawks thought more like an American and I was surprised just how un-Japanese like Japan was, so I guess a English name would be fine, but still I would wait.

My back ached and I was so happy to hop into the back of the European car, every one of the agency was under a gag rule of no one is allowed to talk about the lives of others without consent, or related to a case. I was kept safe from someone going to media about my pregnancy well at least from the agency, I noticed Endeavor doing small things, but obviously it wasn't him, he knew nothing about it, trying to play off that it was someone else. It was small things like ginger lollies, then a foot rest, a new chair, fan to stay cool in the hotter months. I had appreciated it greatly, he asked every now and again about Hawks and I would typically shake my head yes or no, it was a no this time, it had been the longest time he had been gone, near a month and I was worried, no news from him, not even a text and my worry made me think he was killed and dead in some gutter somewhere. I knew difficult cases could make one back off or go 'dark' but this felt different, I was snapped from my worries when young Shoto Todoroki came up to my desk, my office was out front of Endeavor's, I took most of his calls and helped him out heavily with paperwork and other heroes paperwork.

"Oh hello Todoroki-san, how are you?" he looked at my stomach that was bulging through my dress now with my poncho off and my fan turned on and blowing on me, I looked down pulling my poncho over and to cover my stomach which didn't do anything. "Please be quite about this," I put my finger to my lips as he looked at me surprised and nodded, "I apologise for staring, is my father in, we were supposed to…" "Shoto, I've been waiting for you, let's go." I smiled waving to the young teen as he left with his father still with a puzzled look on his face, I had wondered what was going on with him, I sighed and returned to my work, I had a chicken roast, veggies and gravy at home I planned on cooking for dinner in case Hawks was to come home tonight, but also my cravings for chicken didn't seem to let up, I wonder if this was how it was to be in Hawks shoes.

Some sat at the dining table while others were in the open kitchen getting their own breakfast, others sat at the couches of their Alliance dorm watching the morning Hero Talk and news circulating right now.

"League of Villains was involved in a mass killing of a small city area where…" the news droned on about them in the background while the young heroes in training were tired as ever. "I thought you were meant to be on your intern week," Izuku asked his bird friend he made a concerned face, "I was unable to get into contact with Hawks-sensei and Aizawa-sensei is trying to contact him too, I am worried sure he can sometimes take a while to contact back but never this long…I may contact his girl-friend Super Nova." Some others listened in as Todoroki was just getting up to clean up his breakfast bowl as he spoke lowly "I am about to go to my father's agency she works there if I see her I'll ask same with my father," Fumikage was grateful "I would appreciate it greatly." Ochako spoke up "I didn't know that you knew Super Nova as well Fumikage," he nodded "I went over to Hawks-Sensei's place and helped him and Super Nova move into it after their last one was burnt down, she is really nice and just as laid back as Hawks himself." "How did she seem after the attack?" It was Yaoyorozu who asked as she had a new idol Fumikage actually frowned at that, "I thought she was fine, nothing wrong really but she wasn't working at the agency, my teacher said that she had internal issues and too much stress or pressure could cause damage inside, so once when we returned and she was shifting new furniture in their apartment Hawks almost lost it. He squawked and immediately used his quirk to take over, he fussed over her and especially her stomach, she seemed to brush it off and play it down, not worried in the slightest…" He continued to frown he had felt that something was wrong or unsaid, he noticed his teacher being very side tracked with his thoughts and phone as well. "She is nice and she makes the best dinner," "wait you had dinner with them!" Minerta shouted "yes, even I thought it was strange but Hawks and I worked to put furniture around the new place while she cooked and it just so happened to be done, so we sat down and ate…she eats far more than one would suspect."

I opened the door and let it close behind me, I was used to being alone in the big apartment now, but still every time I came home I called out "honey I'm home~" and wait to see if I get a response, I paused not hearing a thing. I sighed and went to the kitchen automatically prepping the food to put in the oven, as I went to the little office area and sit my documents and bag down. I took of my poncho and shoes as I cracked my toes and tiredly took out my small ponytail, my hair now just being pass my shoulders, I groaned as I tried to bend my lower back and crack it as the weight of my son was beginning to add to it. I got to my bedroom and I noticed the sensation that eyes were on me, as the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, I turned just now seeing the looming figure of Dabi, he had his hands up to attack and his smirk but he paused when I turned and screamed as he took in my bulging stomach, a look of shock on his face, I then turned hearing a grunt from Hawks behind me on our bed, he was bleeding and leaning back into the bed, as he had a hand covering his wound. I ignored Dabi moving to Hawks "honey, what happened," "just a slight nick, that's all," he chuckled but he was sweating and obviously not doing so well, I looked to Dabi with a frown on my face that said to explain. "He came in to extract us and got hit at the last second by an assailant," I nodded and sighed "can you move him to the bathtub?" Dabi walked over to do so, right now I did not care what happened or that he was a villain, I was sure that if he was in the same house and not attacking then this was what Hawks had been working on. And fair enough Dabi was doing as I said.

He was lucky that it was on his lower left stomach area, it missed his vital organs but was an area that caused blood loss, so I had to cauterize it, "this is going to hurt honey," he had bags under his eyes as he leaned up in the bathtub, shirt gone and sweating. He nodded his head to tell me he was still there, as his eyes were droopy, I put my fingers to his cut through and through like a sword, I flushed my flames straight through it so it was fully sealed and ceased all bleeding. He didn't need to die from blood loss, he screamed, actually screamed, I made it quick though, and once done he slumped panting heavily; I wiped all the blood away and grabbed some anti-biotic cream to put over the entry and exit wound. I placed on the gauze patches and wrapped him up, "you want my period pain relief tablets?" he was only just still there as he nodded, Dabi grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen as I grabbed the pills, it was then he chose to speak to me, "convince him, I am a villain," I looked at him and nodded, not needing him to say anymore. After taking the tablets, Dabi waited out in the bedroom as I helped Hawks strip and cleaned him in the bathroom, getting new clothes to change into. I stripped and re-made the bed with Dabi's eye watching me like a bird of prey, he then helped get Hawk into the bed once done, drawing the curtains to the view and light outside casting him in darkness.

Dabi followed me out to the kitchen, I then took note of the Veggies set up ready to put into the oven, I popped them in seeing the roast was half-way done, "you staying for dinner, might as well," I said turning around and noting him looking at the new pictures I put on the wall unit. There were pictures of the baby, Hawks and I and Maddie, there was many from when I was younger in camps, but none of his childhood seeing as Hawks had not grown up in a normal environment. Dabi played with one of the metal stitches on his wrist, "you know I'm a villain," I gave him a dead pan look, "yeah so what?" I watched when he eyed the Vodka in the built in bottle holder of the island, "if you give me a drink then fine." I got a glass bottle "ice?" "No," I grabbed the alcohol and glass putting it down on the coffee table in front of where he sat on the couch. "Well talk about hospitality," I ignored him, as he eyed the gaming consoles and television, something I and Hawks had not touched in a while, "go ahead, don't know what's in there, there's Netflix as well." "Why are you being so nice, I could still kill you, you know that, what? feel like you owe me because Hawks is home, no need he was the one to bring us here, so why?" I looked at him because it was surprising that he was trying to figure out why someone was being nice to him for once. "Well you're a guest, and sure maybe Hawks brought you here of his own volition and I know you can kill me, but I doubt that you would, the look on your face when you learnt I was pregnant makes me think that you won't. You haven't hurt him or me so you can stay till Hawks or you chose to leave, just keep low…so what happened?"

He sat back drinking his now full glass of Vodka still looking at me, "I was surprised that Hawks brought me back to you, he was pissed when I came after you, wasn't personal," I nodded hearing his words. "I know, so can you please tell me what happened, I've never seen him so hurt, normally he is too fast for his own good," Dabi gave me a look from his seat watching me prepare and make the gravy, I checked the roast as he spoke up. "We have been dealing with this creepy cult like group a liberations of quirk group from the old ways, we got surrounded and needed Hawks to come in and help, must admit I was a little surprised that he managed to get us all out." I nodded "has he been staying with yous?" he nodded "yeah but he has been coming and going, keeping an eye out and our information gatherer," I nodded "he always has an ear to the ground, you're lucky to have him watching your back." That seemed to make the fire user raise an eyebrow, "hmm, you don't seem surprised that he is helping us out, why?" His words were strong and direct slightly demanding, "When he stopped coming home, was being secretive of his phone but also his past…" I could tell he was intrigued as he listened in, "what do you mean?" I could have smirked but instead I now sat down with my own coconut water, "well he was given a price tag, handed off to the government and trained in a facility to be what he is; a hero, he hates his parents and the commission, but he has to do what he's told…even his name is Hawks, he abandoned his birth name seeing as he was abandoned by the ones who gave it to him."

Dabi smirked "so what you going to be Mrs Hawks one day," we both chuckled "yeah pretty much, its why I call him honey instead, seeing he has no first name and he is my sweet thing," I smiled a sad smile, "he knows how society and the system works, he is very smart, he knows what he wants and he knows he wants to help people but he is failing more people by letting it continue the way it has." Dabi nodded along as if he understood that it was obvious that the system was corrupt, and Hawks saw it first hand and wanted to fix the issue, even if he is a hero he needed to do it, or so the story I was spinning for the patchy villain. Dabi and I snapped up in shock and freight when someone banged on the front door and a female voice yelled out "Police open up!" I looked to Dabi who looked ready to burn this place down, I put my hand up to him, "yous weren't seen?" he shook his head no, "don't burn this place down, I **can't** move again, go into our room, let me get rid of them." I looked through the peephole just as the banging happened once more, there was only a woman with a beanie on her head and I groaned out in annoyance and then I sighed and called out "it's okay!" I then opened the door "Maddie, get in here."

I was hugged, normally she gave the best bone breaking hugs but being pregnant meant that she hugged me gently, "aww I'm sorry I came unannounced but you were right, I was just wasting time back in the states besides, Surprise!" she laughed and I pulled her in checking the hallway and then closing the door. Dabi slowly walked down the hallway after hearing me give the all clear, Maddie removed her beanie and looked around the place "nice pad, babe…" she turned to Dabi "oh shit Hawks you grew taller…and changed your hair, and changed your eyes and got hotter," that caused Dabi to smirk, I was shocked that she was hitting on Dabi of all people. She leaned over to me "you got a toy boy on the side," "I'm right here you know," Hawks spoke up obviously awake after hearing the commotion "I can hear you Maddie!"

Maddie beamed a smile "why hello Hawks," she called out, she went to go to the room his voice called from but I pulled on her hand, "help me finish cooking dinner," as we walked back to the kitchen Dabi followed as I said "glad I chose to make a roast chicken and veggie dinner, with all the unexpected company…Oh someone will need to sleep on the couch unless yous want to share a bed," Maddie spoke up "I don't mind…sharing is caring," she winked at Dabi, who smiled "so who is tall dark and handsome?" "Dabi, and you" she took his hand that he offered "Madeline but everyone calls me Maddie…so how do you know Hawks and my sis?" He looked surprised for a second "Hawks friend, I meet Alexus through him," I watched from the corner of my eye, I flipped the veggies and cut into the chicken to see how it was doing.

To say Dabi and Maddie got along like a house on fire was an understatement, she seemed to be the right amount of crazy for him as he was for her, I was sure he wasn't the 'worse' from the League but still I worried that she was barking up the wrong tree, or would be hurt but at the same time I didn't want to get in her way after all we were acting as friends.

The dinner was nice, Hawks fell back asleep so I kept his plate warm as the other two and I sat down for dinner; they pulled out the wine and alcohol while I glared at their glasses begrudgingly drinking my water. "You want me to tell you what it tastes like?" I looked up to a smirking Maddie, I rolled my eyes "I miss it so much same with weed," Maddie chuckled; meanwhile Dabi seemed a little surprised at hearing that. "I'm sorry honey but until that little man is out you are off season, how about Hawks?" I shrugged "he was off and being supported but I saw his stress, so I told him too." Maddie nodded "the things we do for the men we love, speaking off did you tell your dad?" "No and I don't plan on it, so you staying till next year?" Dabi was happy to eat proper food and listen in, "yeah, I plan on getting a job of course I paid extra to get a working visa just for that, so I will be fine financially, but I want to see the scans later and are you going to birthing classes…" I put my hand up stopping her, as I knew she would not stop. "I have not, a little too soon," it was now that Dabi spoke up "you don't look early in the pregnancy," Maddie spoke up "she's not she is about to hit seven months, only another what…four to five months." Dabi seemed taken for a loop, so it seemed he was knowledgeable about pregnancy which was not normal for a young man. Maddie elaborated for him as I sat back listening in. "She's having a quirk baby, so she needs to carry him longer than a normal baby," "quirk baby?" "yeah, you know a baby born with their quirk in her case, little man is growing his own set of wings, when he comes he will have an active quirk just like his parents."

Dabi winced "won't that hurt trying to birth a baby with wings?" "I know right, but they are prepped with an epidural as a birth plan, try and keep her alive, seriously…only a 20% chance she lives through the birth." Maddie explained, I spoke up "Dabi you seem to be aware of babies, pregnancies…this whole situation…you got kids of your own?" he shook his head no "I have siblings, that's how I understand the situation," I nodded "oldest?" he smirked "what gave it away?" I shrugged as Maddie spoke up "so how many younger siblings," "three meant to be four at one stage but things happen you know, and you?" "no I only have my sister from another father, I have no kids, most men can't handle me…if you know what I mean." I chose this time to stand up taking my empty dish to the island in the kitchen and restuffing it, standing up and eating while I watched and listened to the other two. Maddie was hitting on Dabi hard and he seemed to be enjoying the positive attention, I wanted to let her know he is a villain but I doubted that it would bother her, if anything the bad boy persona would turn her on more. She was always going for the bad guys and the fact that she found him so attractive was surprising, but she likes men with tattoos so one with scars and tasteful stitches could appeal to her, with dark thick hair and turquoise eyes similar to his blue flames would appeal to her too.

"So how did you meet your sister," "we were young and going to the same primary school at the time being, our parents knew of each other from the military and we got along, soon our parents were sending us off to the same summer schools and off to different countries, we always stuck close together." "So are you a hero too?" he asked "nah, my quirk is manipulation of inanimate objects like furniture," she moved the chair next to him making it move like it was an animal. "Cool," she shrugged "handy when you want to prank or scare the shit outta someone, just like Mrs Sand, that old bat was a bitch; didn't mean to kill her by giving her a heart attack." I smiled as she gave me a knowing look as I remembered the old bitch of a woman who we pranked but killed her in the process, no one found out till now. "You were meant to keep that quite," I stated as she looked over "I think he is the kind of guy who will punish us himself if he deems it necessary, and I _love_ to be punished." I shook my head at her words, "what about you?" she asked as he leaned back in the chair on the same wave length, "I have a flame quirk," "that how you got hurt?" he smirked "that obvious?" I wasn't sure if that was true but he was going along with it, "so how did you and Hawks meet?"

The night finished with me putting the left overs away and turning off the lights only leaving on the fireplace in the lounge room as a source of light, seeing as the two were sitting down and getting to know each other. "Maddie I put your bags in your room, the bed is made…keep it down you two," "I make no promises," Maddie said as I walked off to the end master bedroom where Hawks was sleeping.

I bathed and then slowly checked on Hawks, he slowly peeked open an eye at me "hey you," I slid into the bed next to him, it was only now that he realised he had his feathers and wings, "oh I'll send them off…" I placed my finger to his lips, "shh, honey you just relax and get better," I laid down by his side and against and slightly on his wings, I watched him look at me, I got comfortable on his side "I don't mind and I want you to sleep and get better," I watched him relax his head back on his pillow as I settled with one of my legs up oh hip as I laid so my swollen belly relaxed on his good side. I ran my hands through his hair and I kissed his cheek and whispered "I missed you so much," I leaned my forehead against his jaw, as he wrapped his red wing over me and held my hand, "I missed you both, how is he?" I looked up to his more honey coloured eyes "he is strong like you." "Dabi and Maddie?" I smirked "they seem to dig each other, I hope he won't hurt her, I also think my speech about your past made him believe you are on his side, he also has three younger siblings, just in case you want a clue to who he is." I whispered "I think I already know who he is but that confirms it more for me, thanks for dealing with this so well." He began to rub my stomach "have you thought of names?" "I was waiting for you to come home first," he seemed considering for a while as he spoke "I like the name Keanu what do you think?"

I smiled "where did you get it from," he smirked "you know I like Hawaii," I nodded ever since we meet he said that he wanted to take me there on a holiday, stating it was on his to do list, he wanted to relax with a mar tai in his hands on the beach soaking up the rays of the sun. "Well the name is Hawaiian and means 'cool breeze over the mountains' I figured seeing he has wings and breeze…" I nodded understanding his thoughts "I love it, so will he have your name as his last, I would prefer it rather than my last name, it belongs to my father," I left my sentence there, "sure anything you want."

The next morning was quiet and had the feeling of when a house had a party and one tried to tip toe around to stay silent and not wake the others hung over in the household. Hawks and I had nearly fallen to sleep until the creaking and moaning from the other bedroom kept us up, we ended up sitting up and listening to music and reading a book, it took most of the night but eventually all of us went to sleep.

I began by helping Hawks up, cleaning and replacing his bandages and then dressed him, I had given him his left over dinner, as I cooked bacon and eggs on toast, I got him some too, he packed his food away as he was starving, obviously needing his food to get better. It wasn't long till Maddie and Dabi joined us, Maddie looked…relieved like all her stress was gone, Dabi acted like nothing changed and they sat down with coffee and eat. "So what's the plan today?"

I could tell Maddie was crushing on Dabi hard, I sighed hopping that she doesn't get hurt, I also noticed that Dabi made eye-contact with me, being able to tell what I was worrying about but then looked away, I had hoped he would put my worries at ease not make them worse. Hawks had me laying back on the nice grey soft cushions of the suede couch, shirt pulled up revealing my stomach, as he knelt between my legs and rubbed his hands over my smooth round stomach and spoke, telling stories to his unborn son of how awesome he was and just in general how much he loved him. The other two didn't react except Dabi who had a strange look in his eyes, something I couldn't decipher, Hawks was still really sore but doing much better than the other day when they first arrived. It was explained that with the events they all disbanded and were to lay low until they could get back together as the league typically they were all licking their wounds right now and staying out of the eyes of heroes, right now Hawks was taking some holidays because he had too many racked up anyway.

He had messaged Fumikage explaining that he was on a mission and only just got his texts, he apologised but also said he was on holidays after the mission, he told him to focus on his moves and studies and when he was back at the agency he could come for a week once more. "So how do you keep such a swollen tummy hidden from the media, or are they all assuming your just fat?" I narrowed my eyes in warning to Hawks who gave me his typical cheeky smile, "Endeavor," was all I said, Hawks seemed to clue on, meanwhile Dabi tensed up, jaw clenched and hand in a fist. I wasn't the only one to notice either, it became obvious that he and the number one hero had some issues between them, "I also wear long dresses and jumpers, ponchos and people just think it's because my core is cooler than normal."

"Wow seven months and still no one knows," he stated as he ran his hands over my stomach, he had been hoping to feel a kick but it seemed our son was still asleep this early in the morning. "Maybe we can go the whole pregnancy without anyone finding out until we have him in our arms," I suggested I watched a smile break across his lips at that thought, "would be funny seeing their reactions right?" I nodded as I watched him concentrate harder to see if there was any movement, I grabbed one of his hands, slowly moving it to the far left side of my stomach, "sit your hand there, I'm sure it's one of his little growing wings that keep fluttering into my side," it was like he held his breath but he smiled feeling the slight little tapping pressure under my skin from our little Keanu.

It was decided when Hawks was present that our son was to be named Keanu Hawks and to be circumcised, Hawks had been worried about the mission for a long time and he was still not looking up for him, anything could go wrong in so many ways, so we had to do this just in case. Those thoughts alone made me want to cry, but he was smart, strong and fast he would manage to come home to us, I ran my hands over his hair as he laid his head on my stomach listening for movement or maybe a heartbeat.

Maddie and Dabi mainly spent their time lightly socialising or in the bedroom becoming more acquainted to one another, they did make a good couple if things were to work out, I could see it. They were like magnetized to each other, both tall, both thought the others sick and slightly twisted sense of humour was just right, and both thought the other was gorgeous, even if the last statement was correct for Maddie, she saw something so special in Dabi and I was sure her eyes reflected love for him. I thought perhaps it was too soon, but then again Hawks and I got together only after knowing each other for a short period of time, the same for moving in together and having a baby, we actually took longer to say 'I love you' than anything else, but when we said it we meant it. I had already heard Maddie say those words to Dabi, and him huskily say it back, the walls as luxurious as they were did not cut out the sounds. I also told the both of them I was not cleaning their blankets and sheets which Maddie stated she would, after all she was there to help me out. And after a few days, Maddie came to me asking if we had more condoms as they had ran out, so I gave her the last few of our box that we didn't get to use because I had already fallen pregnant, we got rid of the faulty ones when I fell pregnant, after all we had no need to use the rubbers anymore.

The day came when the two got dressed and Hawks got Dabi back to the others, it was harder to contact each other and get around undetected without Kurogiri however they were not lack-lustre villains. Like I had predicted Maddie gave no shits with the knowledge that Dabi and Hawks were villains well Hawks being both villain and hero, she even kissed Dabi before he left promising that they would see one another again in the future for sure. I gave her a knowing look once the two were gone, she smiled at me "what it's true, besides with what we just did the other day I would say were set for life." I smiled knowing exactly what she was speaking off, I had been surprised when she brought up the suggestion for her and Dabi, after all Hawks and I agreed mutually to do so, he wanted me safe especially while pregnant. I knew she was a ride or die kind of girl, I was very much the same with Hawks but still, she was settled on the idea of them being end game, well they were now.

I had to dodge a lot of Mirko's invites out to lunch or to catch up, or her inviting me over, it wasn't that I didn't trust her but with Hawks working as a villain undercover, me being pregnant and Maddie present I didn't want to complicate things even more. "Sorry got too much going on right now, family visiting and Hawks was working on cases plus work, rain check?" I stood in the kitchen as I began to cook dinner, I had no clue how long Hawks was going to be away this time and every time he left I had no clue when I would see him again or the circumstances of it, it made my stomach ache with anxiety. But I didn't think seeing him branded on the news as a traitor and villain would be how that would happen, I had to sit on the couch, I was clutching my tummy as I sat taking in shocked breathes trying to calm myself. I remember what he told me to do if this scenario should happen, I was to play dumb but get in contact with the lawyer he got to defend both me and Maddie as well, he said he would not come to contact me once he is caught as a double crosser so I would be fine.

I heard the banging on the door, "this is the police open up!" I noticed out through the massive windows and balcony there were also other high ranking heroes such as edge shot on the roof of an adjacent building. I got up and waddled to the door, Maddie come up with me to make sure I was okay. I had reached 8 months and still had another four or more to go, we opened the door and moved aside as Endeavor, an officer and many other heroes and officers were swarming the hallway of our apartment building. I looked to the number one hero who held an apologetic look on his face "sorry Alexus, but we much search the premises…is he here?" I frowned a little "no he isn't, come on in," I was handed a warrant, and I moved back into the lounge room where the news was speaking of the camera footage of Hawks working with the villain and helping Dabi get out of a sticky situation. Police and heroes looked at me a little surprised but said nothing else, I sat with Maddie, however she was quickly taken away for questioning, she knew to lie; she had never met Dabi or Hawks in person. I had already contacted our lawyer, he was famous for stone walling investigations with his quirk he was also fast at responding and always available, he arrived on the scene and rode in the car with me to the station.

This was a cluster fuck of problems, on top of Hawks now being branded a villain and the media over it all, the news of my pregnant state came to light real quick. I sighed being questioned, "you do not have to answer," I looked at my Lawyer Gatton Menu, I explained that I just thought Hawks was working a case that was difficult seeing he was secretive over his phone and leaving at all ungodly hours of the day and night along with not returning home for months at a time. The police believed me but then another man, a detective spoke to me asking me the same questions as the previous ones, I was sure I had heard of him being called true man because he could tell when someone was lying. That made things more difficult, so instead I stalled as did my lawyer. Gatton was tall and dressed in a sharp suit with a briefcase; he had black hair and eyes. "I don't understand I just answered these questions previously detective."

Gatton put his hand up "my client has answered all your questions to the other officer, as a pregnant woman she is to go and rest, she is not required to answer anymore unless you are going to arrest her then you cannot detain her here." I pretended that I was tired and sad, and I gripped my stomach more, I could always fake pains and go into hospital, that was to be the back-up plan, wouldn't be unusual to have pre-birth contractions, plus no one knows I am delivering later well all but Endeavor and Maddie and now Gatton. When it became apparent that the detective wasn't going to back down Gatton stood up and produced several pieces of paper "my client out of the kindness of her heart has answered your questions but this is beginning to be harassment, I am enacting her spouse privilege rights…" "she is not married to Hawks…" he paused reading the paperwork and proof of marriage certificate by a judge at the court. "Very well Mrs. Taka, please accept my apologies and sympathy for you in this difficult time, we just finished searching your premises, I'll have a driver come take you home, and later we will drive Madeline…" Gatton spoke up, "I am also representing Mrs. Todoroki, she is also enacting her spouse privilege rights," again he provided the paper work.

It was only a matter of time before everyone else found out that Dabi was a Todoroki, even Hawks clued onto it, especially with the blue flames, so it was left to him to either say yes or no, I had no clue as to why he said yes, I think it was because he wanted Maddie to be safe. Once we left the interrogation room, Maddie was meant to go in, however she was brought with us and we left to the front and Gatton put us into a luxurious car that drove us back to the apartment. There was many media outside of the police station which officers were working tirelessly to keep them back as we left the station, it didn't stop there they were swarming the front of the apartment building. We were lucky the apartment building had security and a lobby which would not allow others to enter without a key card, so once we swiped our card and entered we were let in and safe from the media. It had been a bit of a surprise to learn Hawks real name was Haibasa Taka which his name meant fast winged Hawk and that was how he got his hero name, he preferred his hero name after all his quirk and name defined him and his hero name, I preferred to call him Hawks and I know he liked it better than Haibasa or Taka.

I was a little surprised to get a nervous Maddie waking me up one morning, she was twiddling her thumbs and not making eye contact, "what is it Maddie?" I was concerned as I never thought I would see the day she would act this way. She looked up to me as a child would after breaking something expensive and had to own up to their parents, "I um….I'm late," "what are you late for?" "No, Alex…I **am** late." She gave me a worried look as it dawned on me, "oh…" she nodded "well I have a pregnancy test if you want to try…" I didn't get to finish when she began nodding her head furiously. I got up noting it was 5am, I guessed that she was far later then she should have been and had been up most of the night fretting over everything in her head before getting up and coming to me for help.

"Positive" the test stared back at us, I had no clue if I should tell her congratulations or condolences, she was married to Dabi mainly for their own sakes and also had serious feels going on with him, now pregnant to him, the situation wasn't ideal for either of us who both now had criminally wanted partners. I spoke up "well how did this happen, yous seriously took the condoms we had… did yous chance it?" she nodded her head in confirmation; I seriously thought the two were rabbits with the way they humped the entire time they were with us. "We ran out and so used the pull out technique," I was unable to tell her actual reaction, if she was happy, sad, mad, scared, wanted the baby or not. "So…what are you thinking," she sighed "it's silly but my biggest worry and the main thought…" she had tears prick in her eyes, "is that he won't be able to meet his child if he gets caught," I nodded my head in understanding and empathetic, "I know…but you are happy to have a child?" "oh yes of course…just bad timing and circumstances you know, I sort of wonder if he would be happy or not, I think he would be, he loved raising and being the eldest brother to his little brothers and sister, I think he would make a great father."

All sat gawking at the television, "guys you gotta come see this!" Uraraka called out in the lounge room, she turned up the volume as many crowded around, many however looked to Fumikage as he gapped in shock.

"_Hawks the number two hero was caught on camera helping and aiding villains of the league out of capture and letting them escape, he too left with them and has not been in contact with anyone since. His home and partner fellow hero Super Nova is being investigated as well; we take you to the scene out front of the police station with reporter Nagasa." _

The scene cut to the busy cameras and people calling out their questions with the police and authorities trying to keep them back, they noted the blond haired woman with Super Nova, they could hear Nagasa speak up his questions about Hawks and her thoughts and if she knew he was a villain, but all that went out the window as many said _"her stomach," "she's with child,"_ then the reporter asked a new question _"Super Nova are your pregnant with Hawks baby?"_ the already rowdy crowd exploded with questions and becoming louder, but the two women were escorted indoors and out of sight. They returned to in the studio as the news woman took over _"well there you have it, Super Nova seems to be with child and Hawks branded a traitor, authorities are urging anyone who sees or gets contacted by Hawks or any of the league villains to please contact this number and to not engage as they are extremely dangerous." _All looked to Fumikage who seemed to be connecting the dots, and stating "he must have been doing a mission or something…" it was then that Aizawa walked into the room "have you seen…okay you are to tell me if he contacts you okay, do not respond to him." Many looked shocked and sad "is it true Aizawa, I mean he is the number two he helps people he is one of the most popular heroes ever, and surely it's a mission or something." Jiro spoke up to defend him "look, we don't know it is possible of course but so is everything, we will need to leave it to those investigating it, for the time being I am hoping that yous will not respond to him if he contacts yous then come to me or another faculty member." They all solemnly nodded "what about Super Nova, is she in trouble but they said she was pregnant…" Aizawa put his hands up to shush them all, "I don't know anything about that all I know is that they are simply asking her questions, I knew nothing of her predicament, leave it to the authorities."

I had to have another check-up when I was close to a typical birthing time, I had been getting more hits and kicks from within my body, he had been far more active and that was coupled with pains, nearly losing my bladder and wanting to eat a KFC store out of its food. Maddie was also to be getting her pregnancy confirmed via a blood test; she was mainly present for me though. I was not prepared for the face that Doctor Lu wore when she walked into the private room, "your tests came back showing yours and the babies blood pressure is higher, we think this may be from stress, stress can lead to complications for you, the baby or both, it can also lead to early labour, I know your life is stressful right now, but the most concerning thing I picked up on is the babies lack of oxygen… I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby and umbilical cord is not the cause of this."

I nodded all too eager to agree, the scan was showing a very well developed baby and a set of wings which stood out because the bones of the wings were filled with air and hollow, however I saw more than just a set of wings as it looked like there were more hollow bones around the babies back. "Well the cord it fine and not the cause of his lack of oxygen," the doctor hummed "it looks like more hollow bones are growing; maybe he will have more than one set of wings… I would say the oxygen could be quirk related, after all yours is oxygen related too." I nodded my head in understanding, "I am surprised he is so well developed already, his entire body and brain is fully grown and a set of wings, it seems the other wing looking things he is growing is what will require more time. I think we should not use ultrasound scans on him anymore not until he is ready to be born, as you know x-rays and gamma rays are not the best for unborn babies," I nodded to her sound words of advice. "All I can suggest is that you relax maybe go on vacation away from the media and…" "I can't not with the investigation going on," I supplied as the doctor frowned, "then don't answer the phone or watch the T.V." I smiled at her sound advice.

The phone continued to call from media places, police and detective Naomasa, some being people who attained her number to threaten her and blaming Hawks for the league. The television was only ever turned on to put movies on such as Disney movies, seeing I loved them, I was lucky that grocery stores delivered shopping and that I had Maddie who also was in the media's eyes as well. On top of all of that a leak happened where the world found out who Dabi was, that Maddie was married to him, and Hawks real name and that I was married to him and expecting his child. I had Maddie as a shield and we lived on the island known as our apartment, other heroes such as Kamui Woods, mount Lady, Mirko and Endeavour contacting to give their support to me and some of their own questions mainly Endeavor wanting to talk about how Dabi is his son, and speak to Maddie. But I denied him stating that we were not to speak to anyone, I was sure he thought it was the police who told me not to speak to anyone but it was Gatton my lawyer who also could teleport, so at a moment's notice he could teleport up into my apartment. He was kind and seeing as Hawks put an account in his lawyer firm with millions for all payments for the future Gatton was too happy to help us out. I knew this was going to happen, Hawks must have needed it to happen so that they could trust him, I felt bad that Dabi most likely didn't know, his fate was unknown and that made me worried for Maddie as I didn't tell her that Dabi was most likely not going to get out of this especially after killing Snatch and gunning after his father; Endeavor.

I sighed out heavily trying to get rid of all these terrible thoughts as the phone rang again, it was building a terrible headache, Maddie getting sick of it herself, disconnected the landline and turned off our mobiles. She ran a bath for me and did everything in her power to get me to relax; she even joined me in the extra-large spa bath, as we indulged in a sparkling water drink. "I wasn't too happy with all that's going on recently either, but I can only blame the guys, they seemed to know it was going to happen and prepped for it," I nodded not really hearing Maddie's words, I simply drank my drink and sat staring at the tiled walls of the bathroom as I turned into a prune.

I was not happy to hear about riots and the heroes and the commission being questioned and people going against the system and law, many people began going up against the heroes who once protected them and Tartarus filled up quickly. After the camera's picked up Hawks helping the league it only became more public and seen, he was with them everywhere standing shoulder to shoulder with them. He was confirmed as a villain and wore a dangerous smirk on his face one that said 'I'm ready to break the law' I knew there was more to it than that but still it sucked to hear this. Month ten came and went, more heartburn and cravings popped up, I was unable to use my quirk to fly around should I hurt the baby or strain myself or little Keanu, I just hopped that Hawks would be present when I give birth to our son.

Maddie and I were escorted to and from places by Endeavours drivers seeing as Maddie was carrying a Todoroki, Endeavours grandchild and he was the god father of my own son, so he was helpful to prevent us from being targeted and attacked while commuting especially with how badly society was crumbling around us. Her scans showed a strong little baby growing and the sex was confirmed to be a girl, no wiener present on the scan, Maddie smiled and actually cried tears of joy, she had not really cared if she had a boy or girl but I think in the back of her and my mind we wanted our children to get together when older hopefully, knowing my luck my son will turn out gay and our children won't get together when adults themselves. I shook my thoughts as she went over the images now with her own birth date, she had only six months left to go, me I still had confirmation. It was sort of when is happens it happens, I was hoping we may be close together in our births but that sounded tiring to me, as I wanted to birth Keanu already.

The media became vultures some feeding the negativity on heroes and their inability to provide safety and others tried to re-inforce the commission, law, police and heroes who try their hardest by keeping everyone safe. Month eleven came and went and I laid as a beached whale on my couch, needing help getting up and down, I had swollen a lot and dreaded the thought of birthing Keanu, I was sure he would be a ten pound baby or something, Doctor Lu tried to help calm me stating most of my volume was due to the multiple wings he was growing which would not add a tone of weight to him, it worked a little but still the chances of one of his wings getting caught or stuck rose in percentage now.

The news still spoke off everything from the league, Hawks, heroes and the commission and also the hero students who were stepping up and helping to stop people from breaking the law, many of which were U.A. students. I took note of Fumikage, Bakugōu, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Midoriya and so many more. They of course had their hero names on display, I smiled knowing Hawks would be proud of them all, it was not lost as someone had once in the past month saved by Hawks himself and then he left without saying a word, the person reported the occurrence and also told the media, stating that maybe the villains were not doing all this because they were bad but because something was wrong and needed fixing. That got many people asking questions and having their own thoughts and wanting to hear from the league about why they were doing this, and low and behold they did a phone call to the news station stating why they were personally and as a group a few including Dabi stating that the hero killer had a proper view of many heroes who were bad and corrupt and were not worthy of being heroes. Shigaraki then promised the nation a show and many changes and just like the number one hero stated he said to 'watch him,' that turned into a shit storm and the riots were everywhere, many people stayed indoors.

December came, a time of snow and celebration but it was the most desolate and grey Christmas I had seen in Kyushuu and I wanted to cry as people were too scared to go out onto the street. The only ones who were out were either the heroes or the ones backing up the villains and their ideologies and normally fighting followed when two from either side were seen at the same time or in the same area. Everything was attended by car, hero escort or me asking my Lawyer to teleport me somewhere which typically cost me from the account Hawks made, which meant that I didn't ask that off him too often. I was mainly sad that it had been a year since we conceived our son and I was still carrying him in my womb, I wondered if I was not going to ever go into labour until Hawks showed up, maybe Keanu wanted to wait for him. I was also upset with Hawks 24th Birthday coming and he was not going to be present, Maddie now showing her swollen belly with pride, tried to cheer me up by us setting up a Christmas tree and putting up tinsel and lights and playing Christmas music, the apartment lobby was beautifully decorated too, so it wasn't too mopey.

The news was not a ray of sunshine however there was many positives of people reporting the festivity of Santa Claus in the shopping districts and the main centre of Tokyo still having Christmas plays and carols as young children choirs sang. Christmas Eve came, I felt more depressed then ever as I knew I wasn't going to see Hawks for Christmas and his birthday, and still I waited with bated breath for Keanu to enter the world. I felt my self on edge I was hyper aware and focused on feeling if any signs or pains happen and then I can go to the hospital to deliver him. I felt like I had waited long enough and I just wanted to hold him already. Poor Maddie had gone over the morning sickness unlike me hers did not slow up, however she still was smashed with cravings and needs any pregnant woman has, without others to rely on and no husbands present we were having to deal with back pain, sickness, heart burn, cravings and swollen feet without assistance unless we were to contact a hero.

The presents we purchased for one another under the charismas tree was mainly for the babies and each other but nothing too over the top, we opened one each. We had dinner and sat down with our social drinks now called sparkling water. We sat in front of the fireplace I opened a little gold box with a red ribbon on top, I smiled seeing a fancy Hawks pacifier, I laughed "I didn't even know he had a baby range of stuff." Maddie laughed with me, when she opened her own and it was a beautiful blown glass frame of her and Dabi, it was the only picture I got of the two of them together, they were standing face to face looking romantically in each-other's eyes as he held her cheek and her hands rested on his upper chest and arms, I had it done in black and white. She gasped shocked "I thought I had no pictures of us," I smiled "I sneakily took one," "I see that, I'll have to add the little scan of our tinny star," I smiled "nova would be a pretty name for a little girl." She gave a knowing look "your saying that because your hero name is Super Nova and you would love to have a niece named after you," I nodded "yup…ahh!" I doubled over nearly dropping my drink, it was then that the lights went out, not just the lights but all the power and being in a glass apartment we could tell it was the whole city.

"Are you alright…what is going on?" We pulled up our phones social media hero sights that spoke of a prison break of Tartarus, which left much of the power out in most of japan areas. The league was behind it all, there was a major fight going on at the area of the villains and heroes but the man that All Might had taken down walked out of the prison in a suite like he own the dam place, the heroes fell at his feet. It was such a sickening sight to watch, and then more heroes came, I had another pang run through me, I grunted.

"I think you're going into labour," Maddie supplied, "talk about shitty timing," Maddie stated as she called the emergency services stating that I was going into labour, I looked over noting that it was 10PM, I had also called my doctors number so she was aware that I was having contractions that were slowly getting closer and closer together and lasting longer however my water had not broken yet. Emergency services were very busy and they needed us to get there ourselves seeing with the attack and many villains rioting and attacking across most of Japan was thinning them out, and making it dangerous to travel. "What the fuck do you expect me to do; she is **having** a quirk baby she **needs** to get to the hospital to have an epidural **immediately**!" I heard Maddie scream at them outraged, I panted closing my eyes and waiting for the next contraction that I knew was coming, like a tidal wave it smashed me. I took a chance and messaged Hawks "the baby is coming and I can't get to the hospital." I left it at that, not even sure if he still had the phone or number, it was highly unlikely anyway.

Maddie took over with now calling Doctor Lu and telling her the situation, we were powerless in winter, with riots and a woman having a quirk baby, Doctor Lu was in emergency about to go in theatre to perform a surgery she was juggling so much right now too. "Yous **need** to get here, I can contact recovery girl and see if she can get…never mind she too is performing emergency surgery right now, I'm _sorry_ I'll contact heroes and let them know of your address and predicament, of all times for this to happen." Maddie and I became fully aware of just how bad the situation was turning out to be, I pulled up my phone once more, calling a number I never thought I would, "hello?" I sighed hearing the deep, smart but young voice of Hawk's intern. "Fumikage, I am sorry to call you out of the blue…its Super Nova by the way…I need your help," "what can I do?" "I went into labour and emergency services can't get me to a hospital my doctor can't come to me and there is no power, I need someone to come help me deliver the baby or get me to the hospital." At my words I heard Maddie say "**no** you **need** to get to the hospital or you have a high chance of dying" her words became watery at the end of her sentence. I sighed I was sure that Fumikage heard her, meanwhile Maddie pulled up numbers for Dabi and Hawks trying her hardest to get in contact with them for help or anything. I groaned out in pain, "I'm here with some of my class mates we will be over shortly, just send us the address, we may be a while we are not in Kyushuu right now, I will let Tenya know, he can get to you the fastest." I nodded "that's okay, all I ask is that you try, and if you happen to see Hawks or the villain Dabi inform them of this too please" I knew I sounded desperate, but he finally said "okay," at the moment I was hit with another contraction.

"We need to get tutorials on how to deliver a baby with wings," Maddie said as she helped me to my bed trying to make light of the terrible situation, as it was obvious that the power was out and the apartment cooled down rapidly. However the apartment looked beautiful with the windows frosting up with cold and the sky as bright as it had ever been with the full moon and a lot of twinkling stars shinning up the city. I felt delirious from the pain but looking at that and my surroundings prevented me from getting too exhausted and tired from the contractions. I looked over to the digital clock noting that it was now 1:22AM, I had lost track of time, it was then that banging at the door alerted us, as I had to let go of Maddie's hand which was red from me gripping it, and answer the door. A young man with glasses came in he had engine legs like Ingenium, I am Iida Tenya, I was told you've gone into labour, I have my first aid and first responders certificate, has your water broken yet?" I looked to Maddie, and I was sure that Iida could tell just how out of it I was. Maddie nodded "an hour or so ago and her pain and contractions became more common and painful, I don't know how she is even awake, she seems ready to pass out already."

I heard her fret, "the others will be hear soon, Ground Zero, Uravity and Tsukuyomi are on their way too," I nodded numbly, only now screaming and gritting my hands and teeth in pain. I panted heavily as the young man checked my progress, I was in a winter nightie and a night gown as it was cold, even if I was sweating up a storm, the young man spoke up but everything blurred together, the night, scents, sounds, the man took my heart beat, blood pressure and temperature. I could smell a sharp iron like smell, and I heard the watery words of the young man saying "she is bleeding a bit," only for Maddie to explain that I was having a baby boy with an active quirk and has multiple sets of wings. I noticed it went quite, it was like dousing the room in ice water when she said the rate of survival, I hated that, that was the main thing on everyone's minds but with how I was feeling and the way I felt like I was losing easily with how loopy my mind was going made sense why they jumped to that tid-bit of information. I learnt I was at 7cms dilated and that it was only 3AM at that moment, it was when the others finally caught up to the very fast hero and got to our apartment, Ground Zero the boy who had once been kidnapped by the league was the one to step in and Iida moved for him as the blondie was more first aid trained in the field.

I was a little surprised by that, he rapid fired questions, and asked the others to collect, warm water in a large bowl, multiple towels, scissors and other things, which confused me because one of them was for a condom, the teens looked at us two adult women expectantly but we shook our heads. "How do you think we ended up the duff, of course we don't have any rubbers, why do you need them?" Katsuki frowned "if she is to haemorrhage after having the baby by using a condom I can inflate it and stopped her from bleeding out, Iida go to the nearest shop, get a the condoms and any high pain killers and alcohol in case we need it." I was hit with pain as he was brought up to date on the information and he cursed hearing the baby had wings. Before Iida could leave though the front door smashed open and I heard his voice calls my name, "Alex! Sweetheart…" he dashed into the room a little taken by his intern and a few other up and coming heroes, they all stood like dear in the headlights as he immediately rushed to my side ignoring the others. "You came," I smiled as he placed his forehead to mine, "yeah I wouldn't miss this for the world…" I noticed that he had blood on him along with his wings missing, I heard the front door being closed and Dabi walked up into the room as especially Katsuki froze upon seeing him. "Dabi!" Maddie moved to him as he took in the fact that she was pregnant but he hugged her, "Mads are you pregnant?" "Yeah, surprise, hey do you have a condom?" he frowned as the others took in the exchange, "yeah," "I need it."

"Okay…" he produced it from his wallet, it was Uravity who spoke up "your Shoto's older brother," she stated it not ask, but he shrugged "and?" she looked away but everyone was brought back to the situation that I was having a baby, Iida spoke up "I'll get that alcohol and pain killers," Dabi frowned "there is good quality Vodka in the kitchen," we all looked at him shocked. "Really!" we all looked at him "I hid it, you being pregnant and craving alcohol was not a good thing, so I hid it and told you I drank it all," "well go get it," he shrugged and headed off to get it.

Iida left to only get pain killers, it was mainly for once I was dilated as if I took them prior it may stop the progress or slow it down and that was not a good thing as then a C-section could be resorted to or the baby getting stuck causing more issues. I was still surprised that the explosive teen was the most knowledgeable with birthing and first aid over others in the room. Fumikage didn't take his eyes off of his mentor the whole time as Hawks held my hands and I screamed, Uravity acted as the nurse to doctor Ground Zero.

It was the early hours of Christmas morning dusk sky when finally at 5:50AM when a babies shrill cries echoed in the apartment, I smiled in relief as did Hawks, "you did it love," I panted absolutely exhausted, I noticed Ground Zero did a quick check over of the baby, wrapping him up and passing him straight to the two of us, Dabi sat in a chair in the corner as he drank the Vodka. Ground Zero and Uravity worked to get the after birth out of me, but I noticed the wetness and strong iron smell in the air, and the panicked and annoyed faces of the two heroes at the end of the bed, as they tried to remove the wet towels of blood. I felt sleepy; I only managed to whisper to Hawks "take him." Before I plunged into darkness, the young teen used the condom and inflated it within the new mother to stop the blood from escaping her, causing it to cease.

"Love, Alex, wake up babe," Hawks held his new born, worried at seeing the blood on the young heroes hands and arms, as he tried to save her. Once done he told Uravity to check her pulse and blood pressure, while he checked her temperature, "get her covered and keep her warm, same with the baby," Hawks was glad for the young hero, he grounded everyone in the room, was smart and knew what to do, maybe that was why he was named Ground Zero? Hawks rugged Keanu up in warm and soft blankets, he looked down at his son with three sets of wings on his back, they were white however the feathers looked rainbow and shiny like crystals, he touched them feeling their softness but strength as well. His son made a squeaky little noise as he peeked open an eye as he squirmed his body around, already having a strong grip on Hawks thumb, his eyes being a beautiful gold and his hair a dark brown. Hawks kept him clutched to his chest while Dabi and Mads sat in the corner, waiting for events to unfold, Uravity and Ground Zero worked on Alex keeping her alive and monitored meanwhile after bringing back pain killers Iida stayed in the front room for in case any other heroes arrived. Fumikage kept his eyes on Hawks and Dabi the villains, no one knew what was going on, only that there was a prison break massive nationwide riots, and all were deployed, Hawks had been lucky to learn that Dabi was his own agent, he was working on finding out All for One and how to take him down, he worked as a vigilante in his youth after his accident. Something he still blamed him father for.

He helped Hawks once he stated that he was a hero working to stop the league and that he could help keep him out of jail, the decision came down to Hawks knowing that Dabi wasn't that bad, after all he went after the ones who were villains and broke the laws, sure he killed them but it was not as bad as killing an innocent. Plus Dabi was obviously head over heels for Mads, so he made a judgement call, once they broke into Tartarus it was then they tipped of all the heroes who they leaked much of their information too, many came and many fell, but Dabi and Hawks caught many of the league. He lost many of his feather to Shigaraki, who disintegrated them, he was lucky he had Dabi as he was a long range combatant and he took him down. A lot of young students came forth and one in particular went up against the same villain All Might had, he had multiple quirks as well; they assisted him in taking down the villain dubbed All for One, once and for all. The villain was killed, it was too risky to keep him alive, once the dust settled the villains were captured and then detained, with Tartarus in ruins and the power grids down from the break in and destruction of much of the area, it was quite and heroes and personnel worked on getting power back.

One Hawks looked down to his phone he got his messages, "Dabi we gotta go, the baby is coming," the heroes tried to detain them however it was Endeavor in his damaged and bloody state only just hanging on that said "let them go, they are on our side."

Hours passed Ground Zero got Alex stable but couldn't move her, a healer would need to be brought to her, Iida left with that news, he had contacted recovery girl and was on his way to bring her to them. Fumikage relaxed a little once the two explained what their jobs were, Dabi told the truth that he was a vigilante who took down villains and was going after the hero killer because he knew that certain bad heroes needed to be convicted. He also stated that he worked with Hawks to get him in undercover, many didn't like to hear what the commission was willing to do to get the league gone, however again Ground Zero was calm and accepting, however warned them not to try something stupid. Mads stayed with Dabi, Uravity and Ground Zero spoke about Deku and it was Hawks that informed them he was alive from his fight and that he was taken to the hospital.

Keanu napped in his arms the whole time till Recovery Girl arrived, along with them Rock Lock and Fat Gum turned up with Red Riot and Sun Eater to arrest the winged hero and fire vigilante. Recovery girl healed Alexus and then got her to transported with them to the hospital, Fumikage agreed to take her meanwhile Uravity took Keanu, along with Maddie accompanying them, and Ground Zero escorted them making sure no villains or trouble came their way in their vehicle escort. They were taken away as soon as they got to the hospital, both separated and questioned.

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, the bed I could tell right away was not my own, I ran my hand down over my front taking in the fabric, I could hear beeping and smell cleaning products, I felt no baby bump, something that had long since became a norm for me and just like that I sat up on high alert. I looked around the room in a panic, "where is he?!" the machine was beeping twice as much as I went to get up and I could tell my racing worried heart caused it and all the other bells and whistles to go off too. I remembered a hazy birth, Hawks was there and I remember having him, but where was he now, what happened afterwards. I knew I was in a hospital but I had no clue how long I had been there or what was going on, Hawks had been branded a traitor after all.

It was then that I noticed the closed door to my room open and a woman with floating hair came in dressed in pink scrubs, "oh good morning, your finally awake, I am nurse Jenkins…" I didn't let her finish as she had put her hands up to calm me down "where is Keanu?" she gave me a strange look "my son, Keanu Hawks, where is he!" Once realisation crossed her face she smiled softly at me which made me relax a little "it's alright he is in another room being observed, he is a little strong one, has all his teeth, hair, nails and is kicking nice and strong, we just need to make sure he stays that way." I sighed "when can I see him," I asked softly this time," "as soon as the doctor is done." I nodded I was sure that she was unable to talk to me about the case of Hawks or Dabi so I asked a new question "is there any officers or heroes present who are dealing with Hawks case that may be able to fill me in on details, things got hazy while I was giving birth."

I saw the slight pity in her eyes but also understanding and I worried internally for a minute, "I can ask for someone who was working on that case, ut most heroes were and most of them are scattered among multiple hospitals, Recovery Girl has been complaining up a storm about them all being big babies." She chuckled at the end of her sentence and I smirked "so how long was I asleep?" she looked at me in thought and a bit of worry as she must have thought I would be well aware of the time I was there, but I found nothing to indicate the date or time. "Oh you have been in here for a few days, you had a lot of blood loss even if Ground Zero was prepared and acted quickly, also Recovery Girl had to heal you so on top of your blood loss you had your stamina used up in your healing, so its normal that you were out of it for a few days." I nodded lightly, I bided my time and soon enough Detective Tsukauchi came by asking me questions on what I remembered and the situation, also going back a bit to ask about Hawks and Dabi, I had agreed to answer this time even if I could use being his wife to get out of it.

Soon enough Keanu was brought back into my room, he was in his own little glass crib on wheels that sat in my own room, I practically bounded from my bed and picked him up, I noticed a little baby suite on him, it was the mint green one that I was given by Mads, it buttoned up around the wings leaving them out instead of crushed in. I cooed as I played with his dark hair, running my fingers through his little super soft luminescent colourful wings, they looked hard and like crystal stones but were not. All three sets were the same, the top set were bigger and they descended getting small, his wings fluttered as I touched them and he made a cute little mewling noise as he tried to peek his eyes open to see who was annoying his slumber, I gasped seeing a beautiful golden hue as he made a protesting sound, I smiled leaving his wings be. I instead cradled him to my chest and refused to let him go, I rocked him back onto slumber as I lay back in bed with him on my chest, when he woke squirming I fed him, then burped him, it felt so natural to know what to do instinctually.

I was checked over and given the all clear as I had to put Keanu down the nurses chose to check over him, they cooed over him stating quirk born babies were rare so they indulged with learning and babying him as much as they could while I was not holding him which was not much. Mads was the first to visit she was questioned intensely; she stayed behind a bit to see if she could talk to Dabi but was not allowed. She made silly faces to Keanu who was stoic or confused when his eyes were on her, he quickly tiered and went back to sleep, "aww come on kid haven't you slept enough in the oven?" I smirked at her words, "trust me after you have your baby I highly doubt that you will be wanting an awake and active baby." Mads shrugged "don't know till I get there," she had chosen to keep her pregnancy a surprise not wanting to find out the sex until the baby was born. I thought it was a great idea as it would be twice as much to celebrate but based on her tummy size and shape I think it was a girl to be.

I was released from the hospital once I and Keanu got the all clear and my statement taken, it had been a week since I birthed Keanu and I was a little worried about what was going on with Hawks and Dabi, the stress and worry had been building up with Mads so I did what she did for me, I disconnected everything and we enjoyed food and a DVD.

He acted like he walked in through the door after a long day off work, "honey I'm home," I jumped up, no one had heard a thing since the police and heroes took them in, not even the news has a whiff of anything which was very strange indeed. I jumped up into his arms as he hugged me and I laid a plethora of kisses all over his face as he laughed and continued to hold me.

"Wow so I take it you missed me?" I smiled nodding yes as I wrapped my body around him and slowly he put me down, noting the baby in a sleeping portable crib in the open lounge room. A few strides he was right next to Keanu, obviously missing his son, I smiled seeing him slowly picking him up and patting him much the same way I did when I first held him, the door was left open as Dabi walked in and slowly closed it. Mads was happy and shocked as she wanted to jump him but was physically incapable, his staples were out and it looked like he went through multiple healing sessions as the wrinkle and colouration of his burnt skin was lessened. He smiled easily accepting her hug. "I was so worried about you, what happened, no one would tell me a thing?" "Have a seat there is a lot to go over," we sat as did Hawks but only once he had Keanu in his arms, I had no idea why but Keanu was a bit squirmy with me and disliked his wings being touched but when his father did it, it was all fine, I saw he had a favourite parent now, I wanted to pout with that thought.

All in all it was not what I had been expecting to here, Dabi was written of dead in the massive rioted prison attack lead by the league, many of its members were captured some were not so lucky and passed in the fight, some prisoners also lost their life or quirk due to All for One, young hero Deku was the one to take down the leader of the league and stop All for One, bringing order once more. It had taken a long while for everything to settle down, but with Hawks incarcerated it was obvious that everyone was waiting for the official report and release of information. Dabi was questioned and should have gone to Tartarus however being a vigilante and working with Hawks against them allowed him to take a plea deal, that being that he is to become a hero and work under his father in the Endeavor agency, he had been unhappy about it but with Mads being pregnant he chose to take it but also Endeavor spoke to Toya about him wanting to fix the family and that he was sorry and trying to make things better. Not that Dabi or Toya forgave him, no he was still pissed at him, seemed that all the boys in the family was but they were simply going along with it, Toya was stating that he wanted to kill him so bad however with Hawks vouching for him, getting him out of that shit show and Mads, he had decided to forge a new path, become a great father unlike his own and show all heroes what the standard quoi was for them and the expectation, as many know some are not worthy of being one.

Hawks was released of course after a psych-evaluation and a long ass debriefing; he had to prove to them he was not compromised and that his mental state was within the sain category. It was to be released that he was a double agent working undercover to get into the league and take them down from the inside out unfortunately the villains learnt and attack him along with doing a prison break, causing mayhem.

Mads and Dabi moved into the Todoroki family home, it had been a condition of the hero council and he was to be stuck to Endeavor as he was his handler, Endeavor was patient and much more relaxed from now having all his family members back in the house especially once Rei came back from being discharged. Natsuo complained and fought with his father all the time, Shoto stayed neutral, Toya sided with Natsuo and Rei and their sister sided with Enji being redeemable and forgiving him. The house hold was the loudest it had been in a long time apparently, and with a new baby on the way the family was a buzz with excitement, Rei liked Mads and her strange quirky personality. On days off Hawks and I would go to my bosses house with Keanu, Mads was freakishly close to popping but nothing so far, she was beginning to be grumpy, I laughed at her as now the shoe was on the other foot.

Slowly everything went back to normal, the prison and damaged areas were being repaired, the league taken down and heroes healing and continued to look after the public and society, and all too soon Mads had her baby, I was right she was carrying a girl.

I looked down into the crib as I tickled her feet, she gurgled, being awake and active as much as a new born can. "she is so cute, yous two are so blessed," "hey don't you already have a baby, no need to steal ours," I looked over to Keanu in his father's arms and made a pouted look while crossing my arms "he plays favouritisms," the couple looked over to Hawks and smiled once realising what I meant, "I don't care, you are not stealing our little Hisana, why don't you have a daughter of your own…" the look I gave them shut them up. "I am not going through the hell of child birth again," Mads spoke up "well I didn't have much pain or issues with Hisana, besides isn't it a very low chance that yous will have another quirk baby?" I looked up to them knowing they were right and Hawks was giving the signal for them to shut up, I smirked "hey your right, besides a baby girl would be perfect~!" I looked over to Hawks with my hands to my chest in a pleading way as he groaned "don't you want to go back to hero work soon…honey?"

I sat at my office as I helped to fill out and send off the forms for the heroes at the agency, I was already back at work, Keanu was at home with his father, his fussiness and unhappy cries every time I touched him caused us to swap positions. Keanu never drank my milk and I produced none after having him as he was put right on formula from the hospital, we guessed that his dislike of my touch was due to his or my own quirk, I simply did not touch him, so long as it was not skin on skin, he typically stayed away from me, now beginning to walk and flap his wings around the place. I could still care and take care of him, so long as I don't touch him, we were not quite sure if I was causing him pain or discomfort but were not going to keep doing so even if it wasn't the case. "Super Nova, how do you fill this out?" I looked up to Ground Zero who only just recently joined the Endeavor agency, "here, take a seat." I went through the sections looking at the case and used that information to tick the boxes and write in any additional information, "and here, just put in what happened…here I have this template of process information in order, just follow the dot points, your smart you will know what to say and when done sign the bottom and date it, from there take it to the commissions office, go to floor three and see Amanda in processing, she will take it and file it as completed." I noticed he nodded I knew he would forget, "here" I wrote it on a sticky note and passed it to him, don't get lost now," he scoffed and rolled his eyes "As if, I aint that stupid." I smirked knowing he would, everyone did their first time.

I received an email from my gynaecologist, Hawks had wanted me to get the injections done as to put off us having another child, he was over the moon with Keanu but with the hectic last year we had and him pretty much having Keanu the most we didn't need me off of work with another bun in the oven. We had left Toya and Mads alone as they settled into parenthood, with Rei's help they had no issues, and speak of the devil and he walked in, "hey Alex," I waved "you know when we're at work its meant to be Super Nova and Cremation, not Toya, Dabi or Alex," he scoffed rolling his eyes, as I noticed he had let his hair grow out the black colour that it was once dyed. He ended up shaving most of it off, with an under and side cut and only having the top be left with some hair hanging over his forehead, "is the old bastard in?" I shook my head "he is patrolling, what you need him for," he groaned "its just this stupid paperwork for the commission as he is my 'handler'," I nodded looking at it, "want me to contact you when he comes in…or you can keep me company?" He took a seat that was his answer, I could see the slight tiredness to his eyes, "Hisana keeping yous up at night?" he shrugged "she's a good girl just very attached to me so lay time and wake times are out of sync and I am up most the night taking care of her, getting her to sleep and Mads is the day time parent, kid barely ever sleeps…but it aint her fault, mum said I was much the same." I nodded it was good hearing other parents stories he continued with explain, he was very numb and tired seeing he kept explaining in a slow voice, "just normally doing afternoon shifts and night shifts with Enji and then spending the remainder of my time with Mads and Hisana, getting a few hours here and there."

"Well you are welcome to sleep on the sofa here till he gets back, I don't mind," his eyes were already closing before I finished, my office was now outside the entryway to the two massive doors that was Enji's office, there was now a small waiting room with chairs and sofas in a classy and comfortable seating with warm black and brown tones. Keanu was a little active too, he was shy but happy, mainly like his father was as a child or so Hawks told me, Keanu was quiet and didn't speak up unless he needed or wanted something, being more developed within my womb meant that he was born with his hair, teeth, little nails, feathers and wings and didn't take long before he was up and walking and talking, he shot up too, bounding up in sizes sometimes skipping a few babies sizes. Keanu didn't sleep much but when awake he did not require 24/7 supervision, he knew bed time meant sleep but he would sit in his room and play is not tired, or even in our room with his toys. His first words were Hawks, I called him that so much that he thought that was how you said daddy, his second word was daddy, then his third was finally mummy, he acted like a kitten with me, I would want to pat and touch but he would push my hand away much like a cat not wanting to be patted, he whined a lot with me too. I had been so heart broken, but his absolute horror and need to get out of my arms, he would get so angry and sad he would cry and scream to get away as if zapped or burned by me, but only when I held him, not if I touched him. Now I simply did what he wanted, until he was able to communicate more I would not know what is going on with him.

Mads fell pregnant when Hisana was only eight months old, she was happy but tired, Toya cried a little, Enji congratulated his son, Rei was over the moon and offering to be a more hands on grandmother. The family pitched in knowing that they had Hisana a little girl who chose to never sleep, so all hands were on deck, I envied my friend, I would love to be an at home mother, but I never really got that luxury with Keanu, he was now talking more and we both learnt a lot about his quirk and his reason for not wanting to touch me. I had been sitting at home on my day off while Hawks was at an interview, we had the T.V. on and Keanu sat on the lounge with a foot gap between us as he watched his father. He had a plushie of him, claiming his dad was his hero, he watched as the interviewer asked him questions about how the previous year was for him and his agency and home life. He had no qualms telling her that his mission and cases were being closed and that the public were safe and then about his newer recruits and stats but that helping people was his main priority.

I had no clue if Keanu was able to understand and keep up but he looked like he was, he was shocked when the woman asked Hawks about Keanu his son, "mummy they are asking about me?" he looked at me surprised and I nodded "of course, your daddy and I get noticed and when you came along the public noticed your arrival too." He was back waiting to hear his father's answer about him being a dad, "yeah I am blessed, both Super Nova and I are, we take turns taking care of Keanu, he is a active child so he requires a lot of attention." The interviewer shot off another question "so we were informed that your son is a quirk born, what you can tell us about that?" "Well he was born with his quirk, which also meant that he was in the oven for over a year…he had three sets of wings, absolutely pretty…yeah we're very much blessed." It was with that information Keanu tilted his head in wonder "mummy," "yeah" "what is a quirk?" I supposed he had wings as did his father he must not have really picked up on what a quirk was, as he was born with his much like hawks and I was. "Well your three wings are, and your fathers wings are, his quirk is called Fierce wings," "what's yours?" "mine is fire based, it's called Super Nova hence my hero name." He frowned a little "is that why it hurts when you touch me?" I frowned and asked with seriousness "it hurts when I touch you?" he nodded "I feel like I'm burning up from inside" he pointed to his chest, I felt like such a horrible mother, "that shouldn't be possible with my quirk not active," "but it does." I looked down in thought, "do you want to see mummy's quirk active?" he thought about it and then nodded as I got up and went to change into my hero costume.

Keanu continued to watch his father until the interview finished and then he changed the channel to show a kids hero show, "okay are you ready Keanu?" I came out in my costume as I headed to the open space with no furniture in the main room, seeing we had such high ceilings and open balcony I was able to use my quirk as was Hawks. "Why you wearing that?" he pointed to my leotard, which was hard to lose the weight and tone back down to get into it, "because my fire powers are so hot and strong I burn everything but this will not," "oh" was his only answer as he stayed in the lounge, on his knees looking over the head of the couch with his plushie of his dad. "Alright don't panic okay?" he nodded as I then ignited my body and slightly hovered off the marble like flooring, "oh wow," his admiration soon turned to panic as his middle set of wings ignited in flames and he panicked and jumped around and put the couch on fire, I ceased my flames as Keanu panicked and cried and wanted to stop the flames. I moved for the fire extinguisher, however Keanu's top set of wings turned to ice as he flapped them at the couch turning it frosty and then he took out a breath "all better now mummy" I was bent over halfway grabbing the extinguisher in shock as he then sneezed and his third set of wings lit up with electricity and shot blue bolts though his person and the apartment causing a blackout and he was pushed back by the power behind his sneeze that he lifted slightly off the ground and then landed on his backside, now crying.

The smoke from the couch caused the smoke detectors and buildings sprinkler systems to go off, I huffed out a sigh, I picked him up noting he wasn't squirming or in pain "does it hurt now when I touch you?" he shook his head no and then curled into my chest as we were both saturated, him with a sore bum and me exasperated as so much just happened and I knew we were gonna need a new couch.

I sat with Hawks with Keanu on my lap for once, we saw a quirk doctor who was now explaining what he learned about the quirk of our sin. "Your son seems to be very gifted, he has what we are sure are elemental wings, your fire ability was the little push he needed to be able to use and awaken his own elements, that could explain why he felt burning inside of him when you touch him, so his top wings are ice, middle fire and bottom wings are lightning not electricity as the current is much more powerful and direct, hence how he fried the cities grid." Hawks coughed and scratched behind his head "can he still fly while using those elements?" the doctor shrugged "yous will need to go to youngster quirk training but I am sure with time and in school he will learn, I know it is forbidden to train outside of quirk schools but seeing he is so young and you two are both pro-heroes I don't see why not yous can't train him in your own agencies and training rooms, just be on the safe side, but being parents I know yous will." Hawks seemed relieved with hearing that, "can we go now?" Keanu looked up to his dad, "sure buddy, do you want lunch on the way home?" He shook his head no, looking depressed I leaned over to Hawks "he burned up his plushie of you when his wings caught flame." He made a 'oh' facial expression "Keanu I can buy you another plushie." He seemed tired "I just want to go home" we gave each other looks of surprise, as he wasn't a very tired child but with his new elemental abilities it must have exhausted him a lot using them. "Sorry little man but we can't, the power is out and the building is needing to clean and fix everything seeing the sprinkler systems went off, so we will be staying with uncle Toya and Untie Mads."

Time passed and soon another year was close to an end as we had a split birthday Christmas with Hawks and Keanu doing a dual birthday and also more presents for Christmas. We had the whole apartment outfitted for elemental quirks, so if Keanu was to shock something he wouldn't put Kyushuu into a blackout, his father and him spent most of their time home or at the agency, I was transferred over to Hawks agency as it was in the same city, we also got to work our hours around one another and Keanu could be with us and train with us no problem. I could tell when I arrived that many people and heroes were happy I transferred over as now Hawks was even more available for them, Fumikage had been doing well and building himself up in reputation nothing like Deku, Shoto or Bakugōu though. "Come on Keanu I want to see how well you can fly with your fire wings," he took my hand as we walked to a vacant training room, we learned that his ice wings could not utilise light as they got too heavy, so he would need to use his fire and lightning wings to keep him up in the air, when he used his lightning wings he had to hold them still, meaning one of his two upper wings had to support him. He was lucky he had such strong wide wings like his father, however as they went down his back they did get smaller, he was unable to balance and fly with only his bottom wings as well, he was not as quick as his father as the bulk of his feathers and wings added to his overall weight, however he was no slow poke either. He lit his middle wings on fire and hovered in the air, "alright use the air and wing pressure you make by flapping your wings and to direct your flames around and manipulate it."

He tried too but he had no control over them, he tried to direct fireballs and morph his flames but was unable too, it was wild like Endeavor's, Shoto's and Toya's. However his ice wings were precise as was his lightning bolts, his ice could dislodge feathers of ice at targets and move them around, regrowing and reforming the ice feather immediately, and his lightning was instant and struck what his eyes could see, it was instant and powerful however he had to concentrate and unable to flap his third set of wings when using it, the power of his lightning caused him to exhaust quickly too. He had many positives but also each and all had a drawback, but he could work on that when he was older, there was no need now, "that is good Keanu, want lunch?" he landed letting his normal luminescent rainbow wings to settle down without the elements coursing through them, "I was unable to control the flames though," he looked dejected "and, most flame users don't have precise control over them." He looked up at me with teary eyes "but you can" he sniffled "aww sweetie, but I never used to either, you will learn, besides fire is a wild element, even your lightning takes a lot out of you when you use it, just train over time, but do have fun and be a kid, you'll be starting year one soon." He nodded rubbing his tears away "I want chicken!" I sighed 'like father like son.'

Another on the way, over the years Toya and Mads had five daughters and now their first son, when Mads was pregnant after their second daughter was born, Hawks joked they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, he wasn't wrong though as they continued as each year they had a new family member brought into the Todoroki household. There was Hisana, Akin, Valerie, Josie, Rin and then finally their first born son Ichigo, Ichigo had a mix between mads blond hair and Toya's red hair, giving him a carrot top of unruly hair like his father, he had brown eyes and was a cute and active boy. Hisana was the loud bossy child, Akin was shy and quite, Valerie was a book worm and smart as, while Josie was the loud one loving music and dancing she was a bit of a show off. The Todoroki house hold was loud at all times now and with Ichigo being a little scamp running around and being a happy and playful child they were always on the go, so much so that Toya mainly only did paperwork at Endeavor's agency so that he had the energy to keep up with his young family.

Keanu was six when Hawks and I chose to go overseas to Hawaii, Hawks favourite place, "what are we going to do first?!" Keanu was all excited he had been waiting for this especially when he learned that his name was from Hawaii, he wanted to learn about their traditions and culture and so on. "First little man we book into our hotel room and put our belongings away." I knew Hawks was dying to lay down on the beach with a Mau tai and just sleep under the sun, I ran my hand through his hair as Keanu continued to answer as he hoped along his wings twitching in anticipation "oh really, I was hoping to go to this museum and see about their history and then…" I moved forward scooping him up "mum~" he complained as I chuckled "slow down my child, we will get there we have an entire week to explore…" he pouted but then answered "and I looked at all the places and did a timetable if we are to get the full experience." I sighed as he sprang himself from my arms and flapped his wings landing. Hawks pulled on his sunnies and smirked at me "you got this honey~" he cheered me on as Keanu rushed off ahead ready to go straight to the first place on his list to visit, I passed my extra bags into his arms "yeah you do got this honey~" I left him with the luggage as I caught up to our son taking his hand as we went off to have a full day.

I was led around by the hand all day, but I engaged with Keanu and the things were read and looked at, it was interesting, we stopped for ice-cream "one strawberry cone with sprinkles and one vanilla cone with sprinkles please." We sat down "I loved learning about the way their tribes traditions are centred on singing and dancing…" he went on and on, I pnly paused for a second and ran to the nearest trash can as I upheaved my stomach contents, "ah mum are you alright…I don't think you should be having ice-crème is your sick…its okay I will have yours for you," I narrowed my eyes at how he tried to take my food, he was an opportunist that was for sure and he had charm and swag just like his father. I sighed cleaning my mouth and finally grabbing our deserts as we headed back to our hotel room where Hawks was meant to be, the office lady noticed us, "ah Mrs Hawks!" I turned to her "yeah?" "Sorry to bother you, Mr Hawks left me with a message and key for your room," she passed over the piece of paper as I took it and the card thanking her.

I went up seeing he was at the restaurant on the beach called the dock, "oh cool, I wanted to go there, its on the list, we can just go now!" Keanu beamed, I had an uncanny feeling that Hawks would be drinking and relaxing more on the beach then anything. I could see the sun beginning to set, so after grabbing beach towels and swimmers that I put on underneath my beach dress we headed down. Sure enough I was right he was laid back in his swim trunks with a drink in hand and sunnies on getting a tan. "Dad," Keanu rushed forward telling him all about his day and how exciting it was and that he missed out on ice-crème. He pouted "don't worry, I've had plenty of these to make up for it," "can I have one" both Hawks and I paused as we laughed "no Keanu they are an adult drink," "aww but I am an adult…well close enough" he mumbled as both Hawks and I continued to smile "you wanna make a sand castle?" "Sure!" I smirked at him acting like a child after he stated he was old enough to have a drink, I shook my head as he rushed off. I sat down in the lawn chair next to Hawks sighing as the sun began to set "want some?" He offered his drink, I remembered being sick earlier and not for the first time that month, "nah I'll just get a lemonade." He lowered his sunnies looking at me over them as he raised a brow, I had started drinking again after Keanu was born, nothing excessive but we were not smoking pot, not with him in the same residence. I leaned back in my chair soaking up the last rays of light for the day as I casually said "I might be pregnant," "oh okay…wait what" he squawked sitting up and looking at me in surprise and nearly spilling his beverage. Some people took note of us, I looked to him amused "oh come on as if you didn't notice?" he squinted in thought but shook his head "no I didn't notice any symptoms," I supposed our busy schedules was the reason why, but now I noted the worry and annoyance and he groaned as if he didn't want this, he huffed laying back and taking a larger sip from his drink.

This was a shock to me as I hadn't expected this reaction from him, "don't tell me your actually mad about this," I levelled him with a slight frown as he watched Keanu build a sand castle infront of us some ten meters away, "can you blame me," I was frozen and my mouth opened "why?" "well for one we are too busy, two we have Keanu, three we are so very careful, maybe your wrong," he gritted his teeth, I was sure his mood was due to his built up stress and alcohol pushing him to speak his mind even more than normal. "Well I have been having random sicknesses all month, I am late for my period and my tits ache off and on, I am also tired, so you don't want another child?" He frowned "I didn't say that…" "You didn't not say it," "Alex drop it, we'll cross that bridge when it comes," "oh so having a kid is like a hurdle or something now?" I huffed trying to calm down as others were taking more of a notice of our argument, we weren't overly loud but our tones and snappish attitude made it obvious. "Yeah it is, encase you forgot your pregnancy, birthing and after care of Keanu relied heavily on me," I saw red for two seconds "oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were the one who had to carry your son inside you for over a fucking year and nearly die while birthing him, besides you weren't there, you were of being a fucking hero, if not for Mads I would have spent the duration of my pregnancy alone, and not to mention I wanted to be there for Keanu but you know I wasn't able too, so fuck you Hawks!" I got up and left as I heard him groan in annoyance as he called out to me, "don't be like that Alex…Alex!" I continued on my way to our suite.

A nice long hot bath with scented oils was nice, my long hair done up as I tried to relax, only to hear my phone continuously Bing with notifications, I groaned looking to it, thinking it was Hawks trying to apologise "he better be" was all I said, however I was met with Hero talk updates, normally ignoring them. I had left him to watch over Keanu, came home checked how he packed everything away and then had to reorganise it all, collected my items and started a bath, I hated my anger or better yet the reaction Hawks could get out of me. Over the years he got better and better at making me want to explode in anger, I already was known to not take shit from people but once we had Keanu and we were Mr and Mrs we had to compromise and make decisions, the biggest arguments were always centred around Keanu. Such how he should be brought up and what he can and can't do and his teaching and his quirk, it was worse when I wasn't able to touch him, I would cry and drink, Hawks would be tired and stressed and tall that stress exploded into a mini series of arguments, comments and annoyances. Having another baby was the next biggest issue, I wanted another, he didn't watching Mads and Toya have a quickly growing family was like putting candy in front of a diabetic, I was so envious and no matter what others around us or I said he would not budge, as stubborn as a mule.

I had no clue as to why, he claimed Keanu was enough that was not the answer nor had anything to do with the question, I simply wanted more children, he knew that from the start about me. His denial made me think maybe he didn't love me anymore, we went through a stage of not even seeing each other or sleeping in the same bed for a long time, it was mainly due to work and our overlapping work times but it put a gaping hole in our marriage, the fact we didn't have a real wedding was brought up too in media, they judged and harshly thinking we married quickly and conveniently due to Keanu but it was to legally save our assess from being able to testify against one another during his double agent mission. Things got better once we understood Keanu's quirk and I could finally touch him, the shared parenting actually became more do-able, however we had much to make up for, Hawks had to get into the swing of things and when Keanu practically lived at the agency when he wasn't at school was not ideal. It took me 'missing' my contraceptive to fall pregnant and that was his reaction, it was not ideal…actually it hurt so much and made me want to roast him like the dam chicken he is. I huffed looking at my phone after it didn't shut up, Hero talk messages came up, calls from the agency and news reporters and from Mads showed up. 'New story 'the Hawks family is on vacation' that was this morning but latest news 'trouble in paradise, his the number two hero back on the market?' I rolled my eyes annoyed 'no he isn't fucking media jumping the gun again,' I looked at the story but it came with many pictures and even a video clip from a phone, it showed our argument and picked up certain louder than normal words and sentences. I face-palmed and closed it ignoring the story, they were all wrong anyway, the most they got out of it was the swearing, hawks expression and our body language the end of the argument was surreal to watch, I looked so mad he looked resigned and mad, just checking out and filled with guilt as the same words were said "there for Keanu but you know I wasn't able too, so fuck you Hawks!" and then my on screen body walked off like any other dramatic female, then the person holding the phone said "holy shit, he's in the dog house tonight." I had laughed at that, 'yes he is' I thought.

I was startled when Hawks grabbed me from the bath tub, he was worried "Alex!" I smacked his arm in alarm "what the hell, let me go!" he relaxed and put me down in the tub. He sighed "I was worried," I saw it in his eyes, he leaned his head on the cool porcelain of the tub, I ran my hand up his arms still in the soapy water. "Hey I'm fine, just needed to relax is all…what did you think I was doing?" the look in his eyes showed something bad "drown…maybe something worse," alarm went through me, I wondered why he thought that about me, I was not suicidal that was for sure, "join me, can't promise its warm anymore," he slowly slipped over the side and into the bath with me, sloshing the water and not even bothering to take of his swim trunks. He leaned back as I sat up into his lap and leaned against his front. "I aint gonna slit my wrists just cause you don't want a child," he leaned his head back, "it aint that….you just…after Keanu you were in such a terrible depressive state, I worried about everything, you, the drinking the unable to make skin contact with him, but the worst of it was you nearly dying. We knew the risks and we prepped for them but it didn't matter, if Ground Zero wasn't there you wouldn't be here right now." Of course that was it, "I can't raise our children alone without you Alex that was the main reason why I didn't want another child." I nodded listening to him, "I know it's scary but that is life, it's not meant to come easy, you knew the moment we got together that I wanted a house of happy screaming children, regardless of the risks," he sighed showing his guilt, all these years we spent with so many issues and problems not addressing them or being too stubborn to.

"So… if I am pregnant will you try to keep an open mind, stay positive and supportive?" He looked down at me his eyes for once gave nothing away of what he was thinking "fine…better be a girl though" I smiled kissing him "I hope so too."

It was not a girl, the scan showed clear as day the baby is a he, "well I am certainly outnumbered by the men in the family now," I joked as Hawks finally calmed down and laughed "why is it we have boys and the Todoroki's are having all the girls?" I laughed "maybe we should ask them to share," "hell no!" I laughed again as the ultrasound operator seemed surprised at our reactions and what we were speaking off.

A normal quirkless baby was born, he was just like his father, blondie hair and brown eyes, he was also active but loud he rushed around having fun, now with us in our thirties keeping up with a youngster seemed near impossible, "no go to sleep my little Horus," I wound up releasing the overhead caracal of pretty shapes spinning with lights and baby music, hoping to god that he would sleep. I had gotten my wish; he was an affectionate and needy baby for me, so much so that I had black bags under my eyes. I left the room and fell into our bed, Hawks was on night shift for the week, he got home early hours of the morning helping me out and letting me sleep. I didn't even change or get under the blankets or even lying in bed normal, my legs dangled of the end of the bed as I just passed out.

Horus was such a loud and active baby possibly only needing 4 to 6 hours of sleep per day, when he slept I tried to sleep as well, he was so needy that he would wake me when he was awake, always wanting attention. Keanu was a trouper, he would play with him all the time and distract him so I could sleep, the T.V. was useful too but only kept him preoccupied for so long. "Honey I'm home~" that never got old, I was on the lounge it was leather this time "I'm here" I raised a hand so he could see me if he couldn't hear my weak voice, "sleepy head come on get up," "are you fucking serious?" He smirked "I could see he was enjoying this, I had wanted another baby, he warned me I would be tired as hell, he was not going to take time off work either, I was to be the at home mother and wife like I always wanted, I was regretting it…until I looked over to our two sons playing in the lounge room and then I smiled 'nah it was worth it.'

Two years later

"Push, honey you doing so well, you got this," "oh shut the fuck up dear," he smirked at my words as he gripped my hand as I was spread eagle to push our daughter out, had to admit this pregnancy was much easier than the last two, it seemed to get easier and easier each time. "Okay one more big push should finish the job," I grunted as I felt her mass leave me, I leaned back taking gulps of air, I released Hawks hand not feeling pain anymore, as I took her within my arms, Hawks cut the umbilical cord like any proud father would. "Well daddy you finally have your little girl," I looked up to him, he was crying he hadn't cried when Keanu was born die to the situation, but he did with Horus and that was not about to change, he smiled "don't cry," I giggled a little. As he got to take her in his own arms, she was not a quirk baby just like Horus; the boys were with the Todoroki's since my water broke, "what is her name?" It was like a tradition, I carried and birthed them and Hawks named and played with them, "Conley, Conley Hawks," technically her last name was Taka but we stuck to being called Hawks or the Hawks family, Horus was named after the Egyptian sun God, Keanu a Hawaiian name and now our youngest a girl her name meant Purifying fire in Irish.

With a new bundle of joy, little Horus and our eldest son Keanu, we were very busy, I got to stay home with both Conley and Horus, Keanu was at school and Hawks to work. I enjoyed being able to experience motherhood. Conley was very pretty for a little girl, with clear new baby skin, pink lips with wide blue clear eyes that showed she was entertained by everything around her. I played with her blond hair, brushing it up and putting a pink bow in it, she was in a little fairy dress with glitter and Horus dressed up in a cute little casual men's dress shirt with jeans and sneakers, "are yous ready!" I called out to Hawks who was helping Keanu look presentable, it was time for a family portrait, "yeah, yeah, hold onto your horses," Keanu had a very clean and smart look about him, he preferred to wear dress pants, button down tops with clean and tidy ties and jackets, the only thing was it was hard to get ones for his wings. Hawks was dressed in a casual tidiness like Horus, I had on a lovely long evening dress with makeup and high heels, the two walked out, "oh~ look at my handsome men."

I picked up photography once more with being at home, it was nice being able to fill the wall unit up with more family pictures and going out to the beach and out to parks where I got to try my had at landscape and natural pictures once more. I looked to Horus on one swing and Conley on the other, Hawks was close to his 38th birthday, I already had mine in May this year, the kids were so grown up especially Keanu, he was on his last year at middle school, he had of course applied for U.A. the following year, he was put through with Hawks recommendation, Keanu wanted to go through by himself but after many people stated he could and would pass the initiation without fail he relented and took the recommendation so others could put their efforts into the entrance exams. I was blessed to have such a kind, smart and strong son, he liked to joke lightly something he got from us, but he was more serious and to the leger so to speak.

I picked up my four year old and held the hand of Horus, I thought he was the cutest little chick ever, Hawks did amazing with naming him, one morning Horus walked out to the kitchen, saying he felt strange, Hawks squawked, Keanu gasped and Conley cried at the stranger in the room as I tried to console her. Horus has his head morphed into a falcon head with his feathers being yellow, clean and crisp, a sharp tipped beak and his eyes the colour of clear blue water for the Bahama's. It wasn't long after that, that we learned he had fire abilities like my own, it allowed him to fly as he became a light, he however could overheat not having the same cooler core or more oxygen related fire abilities like me. Then there was Conley she had not received her quirk yet, and we were waiting patiently, Hawks name all his children with our quirks in mind, he was sure our daughter would have some fire type ability, especially after seeing her angry state as a two year old. I had asked what that meant his simple answer was that 'all fire types had a seriously bad temper when mad,' I had thought over it and could agree to a certain degree, so now we waited to see what hers may be.

I had not been to surprised when Horus came home from school one day, "mum?" I hummed not looking up from the paper work I had at my home office that I was completing for the agency. "Why do the teachers call me Mr. Taka instead of Hawks?" I had not thought about them not actually knowing that their last name was not what we normally were referred too. "Oh that is because our last name is Taka, but we get called Hawk or Hawks because of your fathers hero name," "oh…so what is dad's real name?" I looked down at my little falcon "your daddy doesn't like his real name, but if you want to know it is Haibasa Taka, so your last name is Taka but people call us the Hawks family instead does that make sense?" He nodded slowly "why does daddy not like his name?" I huffed out a sigh "well daddy's parents were not nice to him, so unlike you who have us to take care of you daddy got abandoned…" Horus gasped "why…daddy is so good" I could see the sadness and tears begin at the thought of his father having a not so nice upbringing, "hey now, don't cry…" he hiccupped but it's so sad," I smiled he was a very emotional and empathetic individual, "I know it is, but daddy has you and your siblings and me, we are all the family he needs." Slowly Horus wiped his tears away and nodding trying to act like a big boy, he joined Conley in the lounge room.

It had originally been hard to decide which two kids were to share a room, Conley and Horus were closer in age but Keanu and Horus were the same sex, it was Hawks who said Horus and Conley were to share, Keanu being closer to a teen was relieved as much as he loved his siblings he wasn't up for sharing a room with them, but he did help put when he could.

I hummed as I flited around the apartment doing house chores and preparing dinner, chicken was the families favourite meat and nearly all recipes were based with that in it. It had been quite, Conley had come home early, she had not been feeling well at prep, Horus was still at school and Keanu now at U.A. Conley was close to five years old, Hawks had said that if she hasn't received her quirk within a few weeks he would take her to a quirk doctor. It wasn't like we cared if she did or didn't have a quirk but it was best to get a diagnosis and to know we didn't have to be prepared to spring into action if she will indeed not get a quirk.

Hawks walked through the door, "honey I'm home….mmm dinner smells nice," "it will be ready in 15 minutes," before I could say Horus would be home soon the door opened with him and Keanu right behind him walking into the apartment. "Oh great everyone's here, wash up and get ready," Hawks simply questioned "Conley?" "She came home not feeling well, I think it's the bullying as she has no quirk, she's in her room," he nodded leaving to check on her.

Hawks had a soft spot of his daughter, she was a beautiful mix of him and Alex, Horus was more like himself even with his quirk and Keanu was his very own and unique self sometimes Hawks found it hard for him to even tell Keanu was related to either him or Alex. He opened the door to the shared room of Horus and Conley, only to find Horus putting his books on his desk and bag away. The two shared a room a set of bunks built in with their own desks, and closets and an entertainment unit to play games on and watch T.V. if they pleased. "Where's Conley?" Horus looked to his dad shrugging "not in here when I arrived home," Hawks made a considering sound and left to look in on Keanu the two oldest and youngest got along great, Keanu liked to spoil her, the whole family did. He looked in only seeing his eldest "seen Conley?" he shook his head in a negative, noting his fathers worried look. Hawks debated sending his feathers out to see if he could feel her vibrations and location, he checked his room and the bathrooms, then the office nook and laundry room, she was in neither. They had learned when she was a child she would get tired and curl up in a strange location and sleep not waking to her name being called, like once when she fell asleep in the cupboard of the wall unit, they had a full in search party for her. Keanu joined him in looking around and Alex picked up on their worried faces, the unit, pantry, kitchen cupboard, closets and all were empty, Alex went out to the hall checking and Keanu called reception to see if they saw her, Horus checked the veranda, only calling his dad once he saw her.

"Dad I found her," Hawks walked out to see Horus looking over and up the veranda, having slats and glass with the metal she was perched up on one of the metal bars that encased the hotel on top of the roof. Hawks looked shocked she was simply sitting up there, "hold on sweetie I'll be there shortly," he unfurled his wings and took off to the roof landing right next to her, she was shivering in the colder climate and was scared "how did you get up here?" "I grew wings and flew, but it was so cold so they went away…" He picked her up and flew down to the veranda where the rest of the family were waiting with worried expressions, Hawks was sure she had a quirk, but they just hadn't seen it.

They all ambled inside asking what happened, she stated of late she hadn't been feeling well, like being enclosed and nervous…sick in the stomach, she went out to get air she had a feeling of needing to fly, and she was encased in fire and had wings, she took off finally feeling like she normally did, she landed and the cold cut through her as her fire and wings disappeared together. They sat down to dinner, now all calm "well Conley if you want we can try it again later," she beamed a massive smile happy she had a quirk too.

The public and media were always surrounding those within the hero community, by now Endeavor had retired his agency left to his son's, and Hawks was now considered a veteran hero, one who had been in hero work since he was a teen and had his 20 years of service celebrated. The media asked about his family life, how he balanced it and his children, he was always so proud when speaking of them.

"Yeah little Conley got her quirk not to long ago, she has a fire ability that transforms her person in a way, very pretty, you should have seen us trying to find her, the whole building and staff were searching." The interviewing lady asked "where was she?" "on the roof, she flew for her first time and once up there the cold made her stop and get stuck, I had to go up and get her," the interviewer and he both chuckled "so your children all have a wonderful array of quirks that are both wings and fire just like you and Super Nova, do you sometimes wish they had something else?" He shrugged "doesn't bother me what they have so long as they are happy." "Also your eldest son Keanu, is attending U.A. he did well in his first sports festival, is it true he interned under you as well?" Haws nodded "yeah not many heroes have wings, and with three sets he came to me for training plus Ale…Super Nova is at my agency so she helps train his elemental abilities." What about your middle child?" "Horus?" "Yeah, what does he intend to do, is he going to be a hero too?" Hawks shrugged "we don't micro manage our children, honestly we let them do what they want, Keanu wanted to be a hero simple as that however if you were to ask me what I thought he would have been when he was six I would have said history teacher, he loves facts and is very smart. Now though Horus is totally different to his brother, he can do what he wants, just because my wife and I are heroes doesn't mean they need to be." "What do you plan on doing for your next ten years of service Hawks, especially now that you have dropped in rank?" He sighed leaning back in his chair "honestly I want to relax more, being as old as I am and having peace I find there is less to do, I might change my profession or take up more hobbies, maybe be a stay at home dad?" he wondered to himself, "and your wife?" he shrugged "honestly I would say my agency would suffer without her, she does most of the paper work however she majorly works from home too, I plan on spending the next ten years relaxing and enjoying myself."

I turned off the T.V. as I got up and went to cleaning up the kitchen, I walked to the shared bedroom of Horus and Conley, I picked up her toys, made their beds, cleaned their bathroom and so on. I moved to the other bedrooms, mainly not opening draw or looking under Keanu's bed, he was a teenager after all. I cleaned up and organised my own room, while in the walk-in wardrobe I came upon a old box, it brought back some memories as I opened it seeing pot in it, I smirked 'it has been a while' I thought as I picked it up thinking about Hawks interview on Hero Talk and how he wanted to relax more. It as honestly because he could relax more, he had achieved his goal, the peace was strong sure there were still petty crimes and cases but nothing like the league or the yakuza or terrible Nomu anymore. I touched the scar on my upper arm, it was now light after all the years since it had been inflicted upon me, but it was there. I placed down the box, grabbed some alcohol and prepped some food in the oven, I knew tonight was going to be food, alcohol and pot, it had been quite a while since then, we were turning 39 next year, I know we have lived our lives great and still have more to live, but a shitty feeling welled up 'we're so old' it was bad when we remembered Keanu was in high school, 'high school for crying out loud.' Bit for all its worth we still looked great for our age and I didn't have many aches or pains which was normal for heroes to get as they got older. Hawks and I however did have our fair share of scars now, as the years went on and patrols and villains we had our markers from them. I only had the one on my stomach that the Nomu gave me, I was able to birth all our children naturally, but with that came stretch marks. Something both Hawks and I overlooked and didn't care about, they had faded over time, I heard Hawks call out "honey I'm home!"

We giggled and laughed as we talked about the good old days, gossip, our children we actually teased them as we spoke of them. Hawks passed me the joint, as I took it in, we were in our night gowns sitting in bed as we had beer and food between the two of us. "Can you believe he had no clue our last name is Taka, it took a teacher telling him before he knew," we were so baked as we laughed "oh man we are bad parents," we laughed "oh I think we did good, we just never sugar coated anything with them and we never told them shit." It was then that we heard slight knocking on the door, it was 11pm and we quickly tried to hide our pot, like teens about to get caught "shit quickly put it away…" the door opened to Keanu standing there looking perplexed at us as we laughed like drunken skunks, "what are yous doing?" "Nothing…nothing, what do you want…" "is that pot! You know that's illegal!" I laughed "oh no Officer Keanu is on the case, ha" Hawks was busting a rib laughing he nearly slid of the bed, "seriously yous are heroes this is bad representation of your positions…" "You'll get over it, now…what do you want" "did you send off the paperwork for the support company about my support item I need?" He was still frowning obviously annoyed and disgusted with his parent's habits and behaviours, "yes dear I did, now go to bed, don't you have school tomorrow…" "it's Friday, so no, tomorrow is the weekend…bloody idiots" he stormed out, as Hawks called out "Hey there is no need for name calling!" but the door was already closed by the end of his sentence, we continued to laugh and eat. "So which ones your favourite?" I asked he gave me a look "you know I don't play favouritisms…but I would say Conley, she is my little girl, and you" "Horus, god I love my little man, don't get me wrong Keanu is good, but he strict and very independent, he doesn't need me anymore," Hawks agreed "yeah, shit seems to act like the adult in the house," I smirked "well someone has too, maybe we should just retire from adult hood and hero work, let the kids work and take care of us." He laughed "can you imagine all the unhealthy food they would buy," "oh yeah, I could so go for some benny's can you fly high?" We laughed as we very slowly and un-co-ordinated laughed and changed our clothes, we walked out the hallway, needing to pass our children's rooms to leave the apartment, "where do you think yous are going?" We were shocked to see Keanu sitting in a chair as he turned around to face us as he turned on the lamp light and we stood like deer in headlights. "Out?" Hawks chanced "not in that state, get bac to your room now," we looked surprised as we slowly backed up to our room and closed the door. "I take it back I want to be the parent, if he was he adult there would be no fun," I nodded agreeing with him, "alright plan B," we moved to the connected veranda, "I don't know honey I am seeing doubles," he points to the metal bars that encased the hotel "because there is two," we then laughed our asses off at that for like five minutes straight, and then finally jumped over the edge, me in Hawks arms as he was to fly us, he was a little bit back and forth with his wings but eventually we landed in the clear car park of Benny's albeit shaky landing.

We did as we wanted we spent more time at home, with the kids or doing what we wanted as we laid on the couch watching T.V. Hawks on his back and Alexus on his front, "so you want to rut on the couch like teenagers, the kids are at school," she smiled down at him giving him a teasing thrust as her hips rubbed against his, he groaned holding her hips. As he reciprocated the action letting her know the mission was a go. She had a long dress on, she slipped off her undies and dropped them to the floor next to the couch as he sat up, taking off his top and helping her unbuckle his pants and push them down. As they began to make out like they used to before they had kids, didn't take long till he was hard and rubbing against her wet nether lips. "Ah Hawks, it's been so long~" she whined "I'm sorry I've neglected you my love, let me make it up to you." It was hard and fast as she bunched up her dress and he thrusted up into her taking the lead even though he was on the bottom, "right there, oh Hawks more please~" he smirked missing hearing her like this, they had been parents and adults, plus busy their sex life lost a lot of the thrill and passion as it was just quickies and basic commando, or no sex at all. After all this time he never forgot what she liked and how to get her to be a screaming, moaning mess, he slowed down as she looked at him and mewled to him, he loved it when she did that sound but also looked at him with warning, telling him he better not stop. A quick position change had her on her knees on the couch hands on the back rest as he took her from behind as he stood, his brutal hard and fast thrusts didn't cease.

She cried out as her legs shaked as he held her hips in place, all stopped really quickly as the two panicked hearing the door open and three kids walked in, Hawks let go off Alexus, as she dropped to the ground as her legs were so tired, hawks pulled up his pants super-fast, and Alex pulled down her dress bottom and the top part up. "Eww, guys seriously!" Horus looked worried and a little mortified, probably not knowing what was going on, and Conley had been slow on the update and not seen a thing as she looked to them "hey we're home, what's for dinner?" as she went off to put her bags down and continued to be oblivious. Keanu was the only one to be annoyed, angered and disgusted with them "seriously we all sit on that," he levelled his parents with an accusing look, "yeah well I paid for it, besides we would have cleaned up our mess," "yuck…just shut up," he stormed off to his bedroom.

Horus was acting like he was caught in the middle, but slowly he left to join Conley, I sighed as I looked up to Hawks who I could tell was annoyed, he hadn't had his son look at him in such a way before, plus he didn't get to cum, I touched his hand by his side as he looked down at me and I smiled up to him "I can't walk" he smirked and picked me up bridal style as he walked me to our room, so we could finish up.

Keanu's foul mood only got worse, the more time off Hawks and I had and the more bonding we did like we used to before we had children seemed to annoy him, but we didn't stop. Hawks tried to talk to him but Keanu would give him the stink eye and leave, he began to wear sloppy clothes and go out, he was god knows where, but Hawks said to let him make his choices and live his life. Once a week we would have our 'date' night, with food, beer, weed and sex, our sex life blossomed once more, and we spent much more time not adulating or being actual parents, we were never the convential normal parents to begin with, we simply winged it a lot of the time. Horus nocked on our door, we were just starting foreplay, as we paused, and I pulled on my night gown noticing it was 11pm. I looked to Horus who looked worried and held a phone in his hands "mum its for you and dad, an officer said something about Keanu?" I frowned and took the phone "go back to bed sweetie daddy and I got this." I closed the door and put it on speaker "this is Alexus Taka" Hawks frowned lightly sitting up more on alert "good evening Mr's Taka this is officer Donik I have one Keanu Taka down at Kyushuu police station." Hawks was up in a millisecond "what is the reason for him being with you officer?" "I arrested him for possession of drugs and soliciting of a sex worker and resisting arrest," both me and Hawks were shocked and looked to each other in question "you're sure you have our son?" "Yes Mr and Mrs Taka, please if one of yous can come down to the station to sort this out…" it was obvious this was a mess, being a U.A. student and a heroes child this was going to be very bad and they needed to know what to do, I was sure that the officer was kind enough to not leak a thing, allowing us to sort this out. "Alright Officer Donik, we will be there soon," "I'll go you stay home with the kids," the officer heard that information "okay then I will see you soon Mr Taka."

Hawks arrived in record timing he was prepared to walk in and see a fan who was not his son to be sitting there just to get him to come down to the station or something, all the chargers did not sound a thing like his straight laced, smart son, his straight A child who berated him and his mother for having sex and smoking pot. To apparently be caught paying for sex and drugs, he remembered the officer not saying what drugs exactly and he had tried to run away, so long as he didn't fight back, god he hoped not. He walked in as a lot of people and officers looked his way he was wearing jeans, sneakers, a black T-shirt and jacket over top, the officer stood up from his desk signalling him over to him.

Hawks had anxiety building up in his stomach, he was not looking forward to thins, it was going to be troublesome to try and expunge this from his record and not allow U.A. to find out however a fellow hero, the new number two hero stood up waiting with the officer; Deku. He internally wailed he was sure this was so much more worse than he had thought originally if a hero had stepped in to stop him, let's hope he was in the wrong place at the wrong time or something, obviously his parenting techniques of letting his son live his life was not the right way of doing this, but he has never parented a teen before and Fumikage doesn't count that kid was so good.

He shook both their hands "it's an honour to meet you Hawks," he smirked "likewise Deku, Officer Donik," he nodded and shook his hand too, they sat down and began recounting the information but only once they had a positive ID on him, they had his wallet and U.A. student card, he internally groaned at that, "are you sure it was my son…maybe he was int eh wrong place at the wrong time?" The two looked solemn, and then shook their heads "sorry Hawks but he fought back to get out of my grasp and began to fly off, Deku here happened to be right there and grabbed him, that was the only way we caught him, we found this on him." He showed the baggie of cocaine along with ecstasy and pot, Hawks eyes widened, he went off when they had pot and the other two drugs were dangerous and extremely addictive, he hoped he wasn't going to need to send him to rehab one day.

"And the…escort?" he didn't want to call her a hooker or anything, "we apprehended her and she admitted to him agreeing to giving her some drugs if she had intercourse with him," he leaned back in his chair running his hand through his hair and breathing out harshly, "I won't sugar coat it this is not good, Hawks." He nodded sitting back up "okay…okay, has he said anything yet?" They both shook their head "said he wasn't saying a thing without his lawyer one Gatton Menu was the men he mentioned we instead called you because he didn't have the number for said lawyer." "Can I talk to my son?" "sure he is in lock up, detained alone, god knows what some of the prisoners would do to a heroes son in jail," that comment left a very bad taste in his mouth as he was showed to his son's holding cell.

The door opened and Keanu got up looking ready to leave "finally lets go…" Hawks put his hand up to stop his son and the officer spoke up "your bail hasn't been posted yet," Keanu frowned and looked to his dad for answers. For the first time Hawks viewed his son in a new light, he wasn't hid little buddie anymore who held his plushie and listened to every word of his. He showed his anger and annoyance directed right at his father like he was the bane of his existence "what the hell?!" "Sit down, so what happened?" "What did they tell you?" that was not what Hawks wanted to here, he knew normally Keanu would deny it if he hadn't but this time he asked about it. "That you offered a hooker drugs for sex, and when caught you resisted running away when Deku stopped you, they found ecstasy, cocaine and pot on your person and the lady told them the story that you offered it to her."

He gave his son a look he seemed to be thinking as if he was calculating his way out of it, "she's lying, I didn't want sex maybe she did it because I said no," Hawks nodded lightly considering it, "the drugs?" Keanu couldn't look him in the eyes, as he shrugged "did you buy them?" He wouldn't answer him, "and you ran, was it because you had the drugs on you?" Again complete silence and all he could see was his son bent over elbows on his knees and head down. Hawks swallowed "I didn't think you liked drugs…" "I went to a party, people there said I would be a loser if I didn't have some, I pretended to take some but I pocketed it, kept calling me a chicken shit and saying I was scared of getting in trouble by daddy." He paused swallowing, the hooker is lying," he nodded "okay, are you willing to do a drug test to for them?" Keanu looked to his father hurt till it morphed to annoyance, "are you, I know it's your date night, you're probably high right now," he was very defensive.

"Son, calm down, you will be charged with possession of narcotics, this is serious and bad," "what because I'm not a hero yet, you know what fuck it, I do take it all the time, it feels good and the hooker was nice enough to take the drugs instead of money seeing I had spent it on the shit so you know what put on my record see if I give a shit!" Hawks was blown away by his son's behaviour and raising his voice at him like that, Hawks frowned "you'll get expelled from U.A. I will send you to a rehab facility if your blood work turns up positive and…" "Will you be coming to rehab with me then?" Hawks could hear the sarcastic tone, this person couldn't be his son, surely it was some kind of quirk but then again Keanu only knew those things about him and his mother smoking week and having date night, so he answered him "sure, it will be a great holiday." Keanu looked at his father like he lost the plot," "what?" "you heard me, now how about I pay your bail, we go home you shower, eat and go to sleep and then we will talk about your issues in the morning…but you will be grounded."

The cell opened Officer Donik and Deku present as they were waiting for the older hero, "what did he say?" Hawks frowned "he denied it but then admitted to it, he's lying about something, just charge him, I'll pay his bail." The two looked shocked "he will be expelled and not allowed to go to another hero school, he won't be a hero," they said it like he was losing a limb, but he gritted his teeth, something was wrong about all of this but he sighed "how much?" they paused "huh?" "How much to get this expunged from the records?" they looked worried "that's not how this works…" they held up their hands "I know how this works let me talk to your chief of police," they frowned obviously very law abiding but took him to see the old dog headed man.

A quick sit down and talk was had, Hawks stated what his son told him, he told him that his boy was extremely straight laced and OCD slightly, he was smart too, meaning he wouldn't have been caught, the chief didn't like that. "Look fine, how about we get a drug test done, if its positive charge him with everything, shit I'll send him to rehab, but if its negative drop all charges and he goes home and still able to choose his career path?" The chief wasn't the type to put on bets but he could tell Hawks was in a difficult situation, "fine."

"Positive," they looked to him and he frowned "fuck, fine" he groaned paying the bail and his son charged, he was to go to court in three months' time and was effective immediately expelled from U.A. Erasure Head showed up to help deal with the paperwork on U.A's side of the issue. Paper work handed over of his expulsion and ID card taken, his suite and items also taken, he was also slapped with a home arrest bracelet until his court hearing and there it would determine what would happen. After it was put on his ankle he walked with his dad out of the police station already having lost the majority of the early morning as dusk was coming up, and he knew the media would have a field day with this, he was doing great and the next year would have been his last.

He entered the apartment building, Hawks and Keanu walked home, with his license taken from him he was unable to fly home like normal, they entered as they got a welcoming from the desk attendant who noticed the stiff tension in the two males. Once entering their home, they could smell coffee brewing, and the sound of American breakfast food on the fry pan, Hawks watched Alexus walk around in her night gown, he was sure she didn't sleep at all.

"Oh yous are finally home, I was so worried," she went to hug Keanu but he dodged it, "I'm going to bed," that instantly put Hawks in a bad mood, especially when he saw the shocked and hurt expression his wife wore. Noticing the his other two kids were asleep still he spoke up "no your fucking not, you hug your mother, apologise for worrying her and sit your ass down for breakfast, once you tell us what has gotten into you then you can have a shower and go to bed." Hawks was not backing down, and sure enough Keanu bowed to his will, hawks was a good dad, he knew it because that had been one of the only time he had sworn to and at his son and yelled like that. He took a seat at the table as Alexus took the bountiful paperwork from her husband's hands, "oh my god, the bail was a high amount, and then there was the court date, his charges and also other information, "I'll call Gatton," she said as Hawks shook his head "just…he made his bed, let him lay in it," She frowned wondering just what happened.

I sat down eating with hawks and Keanu, we all had bacon and eggs on toast, once done the tension was enormous. "So what drugs did you have exactly?" I had been filled in on what happened at the police station and could tell something was ailing him, it was so out of character for him. He rolled his eyes "pot, okay" "why?" "Well yous have it…besides school has been a little stressful," it was then I could see him run his hands through his hair like his father does when he is stressed. "Did you not want to go to school anymore?" I chanced he frowned even more annoyed "I don't know what I want," he admitted "I just feel like I am not myself there, or here or anywhere and the pot and going to that party felt good…I was myself there." I tilted my head at his word choice "what do you mean yourself?" he shrugged "so did you sleep with the hooker or offer her the drugs to sleep with you?" Hawks started with the questions once more "yeah I offered her, she agreed but then that officer showed up…" "So you wanted to sleep with a woman?" he nodded and I smirked a little but still something was off "why, you could have found a nice girl or someone you have a crush on" "I was testing something." He said softly, and I had a feeling then that I knew what was going on, "how and how did you get the drugs, because I know for a fact that you don't have the money to get them," "I gave him what little money I had…and" Hawks frowned "and what Keanu?" He looked up to us with tears in his eyes, and I instantly went to his side taking his hands "did he hurt you, threaten you?" he shook his head no. "At U.A. I had a guy who made advancements, we were alone and so one thing led to another and then people walked in and then I, well I am the teased poofter there I don't want that, I never wanted to be a hero, it just seemed to be something expected of me by everyone because I was born with my quirk and its so strong, the anxiety built up as I felt like I had no way out. Then at the party they called me names and to get drugs or I was a looser and so on, so I did but the guy wanted sex, so I did, then he told everyone I had sex for it, god it was so bad and then I was on my way home and I saw the woman I figured I might as well find out now if I was gay and I had the drugs and no use for it so I offered them to her, not wanting them but then the cop showed up."

He had kept his head down on his crossed arms and was unable to look at either of his parents, I looked to Hawks with worry but now we both understood just how things were, 'fucking teenagers' we both hugged him, he looked up shocked "we are just so happy you are safe and you don't have to go to U.A. you never had to." He cried a little more enjoying the embrace; it was me who spoke up because I was worrying about a lot of other things, "so about the boy at school you were with…" "He threw me under the bus," I looked down sad by that, "and the drug dealer…any protection?" He shook his head no, "alright it's okay, how about you have a shower and sleep, we can deal with everything else at a later time…we love you, you know that right?" He looked at me and nodded "I know." Hawks watched him go he had…fuck he had not seen that or even thought about this when he had children, oh the issues teens have.

"What is wrong with people these days," he said running his hands over his face, I consoled him saying "we should take him to the doctors to get tested and also see a therapist…if he wants too." Hawks frowned slightly "he might go to prison or best case scenario community service or rehab, but just for pot, maybe it will be best if Gatton can allow us to speak to a judge in chambers and get an immediate sentencing done?" I nodded "that does sound best, we would need to send him to a new school," "I think school can hold off just for a while."

"Okay so here is what I have, Judge Dread was to oversee the case of Keanu, but right now he is on holidays so I spoke to a Judge Zil whom I may state has agreed to hear this out and understands the reasons to doing this quietly and quickly, so yous will all attend a closed chambers meeting with her and head of the commissions on Wednesday at 11am sharp." We all nodded at the dining table Horus and Conley coloured meanwhile Hawks, Keanu and I sat with Gatton on the couch, "thank you for this Gatton," "no problem, I will meet yous at the courthouse half an hour prior to go over the information and what and how to present it okay?" we all nodded "alright then I will take my leave." I looked to Keanu as he leaned into my side for a side hug, "I'm sorry," he groaned obviously seeing all his mistakes in decision making "don't be, besides I think it is atrocious that you were bullied so terribly for liking guys to begin with…did you want to see if you liked girls too?" he shrugged "this is awkward as fuck to speak with you guys." He got up as I quickly told him "Monday you have a doctors appointment, to check you over, did you want us to come with you, he looked pensive as he was debating on which parent to ask for.

"I just do yous know anything about…that kind of sex?" he whispered the last part being conscious of the younger kids, we got up going to our room to talk in silence "you can say anal, its fine" he looked at us expecting the answer to his question "yeah, sure I've done it" I admitted looking to Hawks who obviously knew I have, and he cleared his throat "yeah I've had anal before." I looked surprised and smiled "did you like it?" He made a so-so gesture "if you want to experiment I don't mind," I suggested "I'll think about it," meanwhile we looked back to Keanu who looked traumatised. "Oh sorry, you got to lighten up, this is normal to do and talk about, you won't learn unless you ask and speak about it," I criticised him, "did you feel any pain or anything bad, if it was good that's fine too, but remember you can still get sexually transmitted diseases." He cleared his throat "it felt good if a little rough, but I could be bi, that's what I mean, I got with someone I liked and that backfired, but I think women are hot too you know." I nodded "that is fine, you can like men and women nothing wrong with that, just be safe and come to us in the future if you are feeling pressured we and no one else should be telling you what to do with your life." He nodded knowing I was talking about him following along with trying to be a hero…"so will you be going back to school one day or do you want to take some time off?" He looked up to us in relief, "I actually want to travel and learn history and explore the world," I smiled so excited to hear that "wow baby that sounds amazing…I should teach you how to take pictures and buy you a camera so you can show us all the places you will see." Hawks cleared his throat, "we will settle legal issues first, but know this whatever this judge states is your punishment will be is what you will do, there is no backing out, let's start with your story and plea for mercy."

To say the media exploded is an understatement, the backlash was horrendous, same for U.A. one for having druggo's as students apparently but also for not knowing, there were paparazzi taking the words of the students entering the school and some had terrible things to say. I turned off the television, as Keanu looked down into his lap, "they are proving right now that they do not deserve to be at that school, a hero is meant to be unbiased in every way, that is why we still help villains, we changed a lot of things by opening our eyes, and by opening your eyes you have learned much about yourself and what you want to do." He smiled looking up to me "thanks mum…I also wanted to say sorry…" "For what?" I frowned slightly, "for going off at yous for smoking weed and having sex…" I laughed a little "its fine with you being targeted and attacked about your sexuality and wanting to run away from it all, yelling at us is not so bad, what was though was the way you glared at your father that day you caught us in the lounge room. He was so hurt, you had never looked at him like that…did you know you were his everything, I couldn't hold you as a baby, you would scream and cry and push away but your father could hold you as much as he wanted, he was so proud of you and content he didn't even want to have more children." He looked at me surprised by hearing this and gave a confused look "remember when we were in Hawaii, and we had that fight?" He nodded "well that was because I told him I was pregnant with Horus at the time…" he frowned again "but dad loves Horus and Conley, so why that reaction?" I smirked "much like your reaction to your issues, he didn't talk to me about it, we actually had many issues over the years, one being he was afraid that I would die giving birth…I nearly did with you, if it wasn't for Ground Zero I would be, so that was the reason why we fought, plus after you were born your father and I co-parented but its best to think of it as him being the stay at home dad."

"I don't remember a lot of that or my younger years," I nodded my head in understanding, "you were his biggest fan, had a plushie of him and you watched every interview and things about him on YouTube you were his biggest fan and I was sure you ran his fan made website." He chuckled at that "so when you gave him that look…it hurt him, I think that maybe you two should do some of that father son bonding that we see on those T.V. soap shows," he chuckled but I gave him a look that said I was serious, "okay then, I will breach the subject when he takes me to the doctors."

Hawks was happy to have his son look to him for help and to go with him to the doctors, he sat by his side, "hey dad?" he looked over seeing some vulnerability in him as he was a little surprised 'I guess he's scared?' "no need to be scared or nervous," he put his hand on his shoulder, "actually I wanted to say sorry, I have been a terrible child, I yelled at you and I glared at you…I'm sorry." Hawks looked taken aback but chuckled off the tense moment "I forgive you, no harm done, let's just focus on the future yeah?" Keanu gave Hawks a thankful smile as his name was then called by the nurse and they both got up going to see if he was 'safe'.

Trying to do his job was difficult, so many people and media were holding him up asking about his son and the arrest and what happened. "Its fine nothing to worry about," or "wrong place wrong time." He disliked it when they tried to block his path and questioned him worse than that off the police after a serial killer. "Look guys I'm just trying to…" "please Hawks can you at least tell us that your son is okay…he isn't going to be a hero anymore, that's true right?" he saw what they were trying to do, "that's true and he is safe and sound we are putting his health first and foremost okay," "come on please, no one is telling us anything and all we know is his charges," he sighed "look no one was hurt, he was not hurt, like I said he is safe and no he won't be a hero," "do you blame U.A.?" "No I don't" "is it true he took drugs" he face-palmed "are you sending him to a rehab facility?" it all became a continuous noise in the background like flies buzzing around. He levelled them with a look losing his cool "he doesn't want to be a hero, he was peer pressured into it by others, he didn't do anything wrong, just let the justice system do what its supposed to and then find out his verdict." They seemed to back off, as he walked away some people felt sorry for him, he knew it he could see and feel it but he wasn't sure if it was for his son, for him being swarmed or for the drama, possible because he wasn't going to have a 'hero' as a son.

He had been serious when he said he would go to rehab with his son if that was to be court ordered, hell he would quit his job for his family and children, he would cut of his wings or limb for his kids, they were everything to him. So when they stood out front of the court house and his son was very obviously nervous he clamped a hand over his shoulder "son I was serious when I said I will go with you to rehab if you go too." Keanu looked up to him in absolute shock and then hugged him, much to his surprise; they wore suites and his wife a professional dress that the first lady would adorn. It was then that Gatton came up to us, "are yous ready, let's head in."

We all walked into the private judge chambers which are pretty much the fancy office, "Judge Zil this is the Taka family, Haibasa Taka, Alexus Taka and Keanu Taka." She nodded to each "it is a pleasure to meet you your honour," he all bowed to her, "please take a seat." She was a nice lady in her forties or fifties with short curly and a soft face, "now Mr Taka, you are charged with three felonies, one account of resisting arrest, one account of soliciting for sex and one account of illicit drugs, three different types, how do you plead?" "Guilty your honour" she nodded looking over her gold rim reading glasses, "I am curious why get this over and done with when you could have bided your time and waited the three months to come to court?" He answered truthfully like we rehearsed and informed him to say. "Because of a few reasons, I wanted to be able to tell my story, the whole story to get a proper sentencing," she seemed surprised to hear that "and also I am guilty waiting three months won't help, I want to be able to move forward in life." She nodded as if a little impressed "very well Mr Taka, I will hear your story and give my judgment on your verdict, please begin."

Keanu told her that he was pressured by many around him to be a hero but didn't really want to be, then about the boy he liked and then him throwing him under the bus by pushing him off when they were caught claiming he just kissed him and soon the bullying got worse. He even told her about him being terrible to his parents and the crippling anxiety and depression and then about the party and the dealer and the dare and the reveal and the name calling and then him seeing the hooker and wanted to be rid of the drug. He admitted to only smoking pot once and said he ran because he knew it was all the worst situation and he knew what it would look like, which wasn't wrong, so he was guilty, "and dad paid my bail and we left, I told him and mum later that morning when we got home what really happened." She kept her eyes on Keanu the whole time, she also kept her face neutral and nodded her head at certain intervals; she now hummed in thought looking down at her paperwork and then got up grabbing certain paperwork. She sat back down and began to fill it all out as she began to explain, "from what you told me and your experience I do not see a reason for you to be punished for things you already know you did wrong and are obviously suffering, there is no need for jail time nor rehab as you had only had marijuana once, but what I do think is appropriate is that you go see a psychiatrist. Throughout your story I see that your very influential, very emotional, someone with anxiety and depression adding on the horrendous bullying and peer pressure and the way you have been hurt, well needless to say you need a doctor not a cell, its good that your out of U.A. it was obviously not a good fit for you. From here on you will be seeing a court appointed psychiatrist which you will see twice a week for three months, they will report your sessions to us, nothing specific and just as an extra precaution we will have random urine testing for any drug use, I suggest you use these sessions and your time wisely Mr Taka to get your life in order and down the path you want."

Gatton walked out with us "nice lady hey?" Hawks was a little surprised but thankful "yeah she is very understanding," Gatton nodded "I got her because her son went through something similar, however he ended up six feet under…so she takes minors and teenager's cases and mental health seriously." It was a little bit of a shock to hear that and now knowing that could have happened to Keanu caused worry but relief that things were going in a different direction.

Soon things died down, Hawks lower more in the ranks, he was sitting at number 19 now meanwhile I was all the way back at rank 32 we couldn't be happier, however previously being rank 2 and rank 11 meant that we still were well known and had eyes on us. But the media got the information a statement released by the supportive family of Keanu Taka who informed the media about what happened and what the judge ruled thinking it was the best course of action, things died down. Keanu seemed happier, talking to someone was useful he wasn't even placed onto anti-depressants; the psychiatrist believed that they would see how his mental state would be in a positive situation and seeing he was away from the negative people. Keanu continued do a three step program course to go to university to study culture, history and geography and geology, he wanted to work for National geographic, that was his dream and to travel the world. We were all too happy to support him, "come on children are yous ready yet…" I listened out for them, as Conley came up to me "I can't get my shoes on," Hawks got down on one knee "here princess, let me try" he helped her into her shoes, I walked into Horus's room, "you ready?" he was fixing his facial feather "nearly mar," I raised an eyebrow and who exactly are you trying to impress…wouldn't be Josie now would it?" He blushed "no!" he left his room in a fuss, and then into Keanu's room, only to quickly back out closing the door, "mum you should knock first!" I slammed the door "shit sorry dear, I um didn't think you had company over…" I smiled a little with the cute guy who was in his room straddling him in his bed going at it. "Using protection?" I asked "Mum…yes!" "Okay we will be at the Todoroki's for dinner, don't do anything stupid, love you buy." I left knowing he was probably dying of embarrassment. I whispered to Hawks "did you know he had someone over?" he frowned at me and shook his head no; "huh mush have flew up to the balcony to get in then."

The sex talk was not something that we liked to do but with Horus going to middle school and becoming a teen along with them watching their oldest brother, they learnt quickly what sex was and the concept of it, not so much Conley but being a girl she needed to learn about what to expect monthly soon. So here we were sitting side by side on the couch as our children sat in front of us, "do yous know about the birds and the bees?" "so you mean Queen Bee the hero?" Conley asked and that was the end of that, so we seeked professional advice and help, taking them both to see a doctor to male this go so much more smoothly, and it just so happened the hospital offered small classes for teens and pre-teens boys and girls and for all different sexuality identities. We sighed as we sat in the seats at the back of the room with other parents and the teens and pre-teens sat in the front with the nurse in front of them. It had been Toya who suggested this, they brought all their children to this as it was so much easier than them trying to explain it, Toya had admitted to not even getting a proper sex talk, he had to just wing it and the internet that was it for him, Hawks was the same and so was I.

Aston was a good young man; we were finally introduced after the strange and awkward first brief meeting with him. Much to their embarrassment, however he was kind, with green eyes, ashy blond hair, undercut and spiked up and a clean cute face, he was tall like Keanu and tone. Aston Grieves son of German company CEO for one of the largest kitchen appliances in the world, he was in Japan as the company had expanded its outlets across the globe, something of a family business now as his mother and sister were also CEO and managers of other outlets, him being Japan's CEO. "So how do you like it here so far?" I questioned over dinner "it's been very welcoming in all honesty," he smirked giving Keanu a knowing look much to my own smirk. All the basic questions were asked such as how old are you, what hobbies do you have and of course quirk to which he had none, much to our surprise but that didn't bother us in the slightest. Apparently the two had been seeing each other for only a few months on and off and taking it slow, getting to know one another, it was strange timing that he had met him at the therapists who Aston was also seeing but for similar issues as Keanu was.

Horus one day came to us stating he hated school, he was not made for it instead he wanted to go out and paint, he complained that there was not enough art schools and that he now knew what it is that he wanted. It had been a surprising shock to have one of our children just walk right up to us state "I don't like school and don't want to go back…I want to be an artist and that school doesn't do that, so where am I supposed to go?" Horus having a bit more sass then his older brother didn't hold back his words and bottle up his issues, he also didn't give two shits about others expectations nor opinion he was a little self-absorbed, his opinion was all that mattered to him, and for that we had a easier time parenting him, or lack of.

The art school, wow it was a nice one, pricy and in a totally different location, it was not what we had expected, it was located in the heart of Japan, and would require him to live there as he would need to take the train hours earlier just to make it to first classes. So a move was needed but Hawks with his agency had to stay put along with Keanu and Conley he had to be their sole parent while I moved to Tokyo to work as a solo hero for the time being.

Tokyo was so much worse when it came to crime and the amount, even though a lot of big time heroes were there and even Might Tower was there, now taken over by another Hero there was still a lot of work and heroin to do. A lot of cases piled up and seeing as I wasn't associated with a hero agency anymore I had to deal directly with the police and collect and fill out all my own paperwork. There were many mentions of a villain named Bullseye, he never missed his mark, he was also a massive fan of the old Hero Killer who recently passed away in Tartarus. "This is his description, radio in for back up, he has already taken down ten heroes; still don't know how he's doing it or what his quirk is." I nodded listening to the officer as I looked at a foggy image of a man with a bow and arrow, in a tight body suite and flaying scarf that covered the bottom half of his face, and glasses more like sunnies meaning it was all near impossible to detect who he is and get facial recognition. With a huff I took off, I walked my routes I found that flying in Tokyo was harder, there were many other flying heroes but typically everyone could see and hear you coming a mile away, the light pollution and city fog in the air made it hard to see, so I went via foot. It would take me five hours to walk the route I patrol and that is if nothing came up.

There were drug dealers, stabbings, shootings, unauthorised use of quirks, street fights, muggings, kidnappings and the list went on, most of the things I booked people for I never had to do since being in one of the bigger cities in America. Horus was happy though, he was loving his art school and the teachers praised him and his ability to learn and put forth his knowledge into talent, we video called every night with the three at home, well four seeing there was Aston now. Aston and Keanu were the only reason Hawks and Conley were eating and in a clean home. Hawks still could never cook, and he was working more meaning Aston and Keanu were making sure the home was ship shape. It was nice calling every night after dinner getting updates daily, Conley missed us and cried a few times the first week but calmed eventually.

I paused hearing a guttural splurge sound, I looked into the alley way seeing a male figure over another person on the floor, he had his hand raised with what looked like a sharp bladed sword with hollow cut outs in the main long blade of it.

"Freeze!"

I screamed I had hoped he was panic and run or look over something…but he didn't flinch like he knew I was there the whole time and he brought down his weapon severing the head. I stood heart beating wildly, I felt scared and sick it was a terrible feeling, on closer inspection and remembering what the officers said of the Bullseye villain he removed the heads of the heroes he killed. The hero he just decapitated was one Ground Bouncer, I swallowed as he turned to me like it was my turn, he had no fear and his movements were very sharp and deadly, I lit up "stop right there, get on your knees!" I had no radio on me, as it would melt away if that was the case. My hair flailing wildly behind me as I gave him a seriously stern but I had to admit scared look, I could tell he was smirking even without seeing him, "ah…aren't you a long way from home…Su-per-No-va" he chuckled at my intensely rigid fighting stance. The fact this guy had poison dripping from his mouth with his words it was like he knew he could beat me, he knew he was stronger and I was in for a world of hurt, he was also ballsy enough to do his handy work in the middle of broad daylight, much like the hero killer himself, 'fuck I hate copy cats.'

He lunged moving fast, I thought he was only a bow and arrow guy until I saw him decapitate the hero, I quickly produced my own fire arts sword, I met him blow for blow, I wondered what his quirk was and when he would use it. I knew to stay very alert, while fighting I noted he was left handed, and between five foot eight to ten he was strong, but nothing like Endeavor, Ground Zero most were stronger than him but he could hold his own, I theorised that his talent was with his bow and arrow which would make sense seeing his name was bullseye. "Well can't say I am surprised your considered a veteran hero after all, but imagine the rep I will get for ending the one and only Solar hero…next I'll take down bird boy." That angered me greatly as I attacked but was surprised when he quickly changed hands with his sword and got into my guard and thrusted out his left hand pushing it against my metaled chest as I felt like a force field into my body. I fell backward feeling immense pain with every heartbeat, and I coughed up a large amount of blood, I couldn't breathe, and I then realised he hit my heart. I lost all my flames as I fell to shaky knees, and I knew he was standing over me ready to decapitate me just like he had the last hero. I guessed he had a force field, or manipulation over gravity, or air that would make sense my I wasn't sure, I wheezed as much as I could, trying to air into my lungs and force my heart to work, 'just a little more' I igniting and used flame pulse as he held both his sword with both hands prepared to bring it down onto my neck. I couldn't feel him getting hit, which was annoying, I used this opportunity to try fly away to the hospital and give the new details I just learned, it was strange his ability.

I heard it before I saw it but I knew it was the sound of an arrow passing through the wind, and I noted it was going for my heart just like he had attacked with his hand earlier, but I knew it would not strike true due to my metal armour. I froze in shock, as I felt the sharpest pain in my life, everything halted, my flame went out and I felt like I floated in the air for an eternity before I fell to the ground. I could see the arrow perfectly speared straight through my chest and heart, everything was blurry, and moving too slow as my brain moved too quickly still trying to process the information and his quirk. I guessed he could phase things or manipulate them or something, the arrow looked like it moved through the armour and then set itself once in the opportune moment, was his first attack like a homing beacon and his arrow the missile? All too soon I impacted the pavement and I hart all over, I knew I was done, this was my end…the world slowly darkened, I felt cold but it wasn't painful or bad, it was calming and I simply didn't worry about it, I felt my heart beat painfully as it slowed. My lungs slowed their intake of air and I stopped altogether, i could tell they burned for more but it wasn't painful and I again didn't worry, this slowly ebbing away life felt strangely accepting, calming and just so easy to go with like going with the flow of a river, I ceased to feel and see anything, the last I heard was the footsteps echoing of concrete with where I laid, and then a sharp pain at my neck was it. My last thought was my family, but they will be fine, they are strong, they are my husband, children and I knew it would hurt but they could and would survive.

-The End-


End file.
